Pourquoi lui?
by Whippet
Summary: CHAPITRE 16 ON LINE. L'histoire débute lorsqu' Hermione décide d'aider, malgré une panne d'essence et ses propres problèmes, son pire ennemi...HGDM! (Un gallion par reviews sera remis à un organisme aidant les tritons sourds et muets! Laissez-vous aller!
1. Panne d'essence

Voici ma toute première fic.  Pour certains, elle est marrante, pour d'autres, c'est une fic plus romance...À vous d'en décider!  Je vous laisse à votre lecture!

_Disclamer _: Snif snif...Un certain Draco Malfoy, qu'une certaine J.K.Rowling S'ACHARNE à garder pour elle (égoïste...) et une certaine Hermione ne m'appartiennent pas.  Par contre, Gus, Carla, les circonstances et les lieux... (Ça en fait des affaires à moi!) m'appartiennent...Bon bien ça ressemble à ça!

Bonne lecture!

Whippet

Chapitre premier : Panne d'essence

Il était 3h ½ du matin et tout était calme, sans bruit, excepté les criquets et les quelques autres bestioles nocturnes qui gémissaient dans l'herbe.  Les Granger dormaient paisiblement dans leur caravane, en panne sur le bord de la route depuis déjà quelques heures.  Tous, sauf une... Hermione.   Le sommeil ne la trouvait pas.  Elle se sentait agitée sans savoir pourquoi.  Une simple panne d'essence était bien le dernier de ses soucis. Le silence de la nuit lui avait pourtant ouvert l'esprit, lui permettant ainsi de penser, de ruminer et d'analyser des souvenirs de cette année scolaire qui avait si mal débutée et qui pourtant, d'une drôle de manière, s'était bien terminée. Un visage s'imposait dans ses pensées, celui de Draco Malfoy…

_Mais pourquoi lui?   Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis la fin de l'année…  Sans parler du fait qu'il ne fait que m'achaler depuis le tout début de ma première année à Poudlard.   Quelle idée aussi d'être de parents moldus?  Comme si c'était moi qui l'avais choisi...  Cependant, il s'est calmé un peu depuis l'an dernier.  Va savoir pourquoi! Ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre!_ se disait-elle à elle-même, tout en regardant le vent agir sur les branches des arbres entourant l'autoroute.

Elle regardait par la fenêtre de la voiture les phares des autres véhicules, quand ceux-ci, si rare soit-ils, passaient, sans les apercevoir.  Durant sa contemplation, elle se surprit à se remémorer en détail les quelques minutes qui s'étaient écoulées juste avant l'embarquement dans le Poudlard Express.

_.....Flash-Back....._

-« Hey ! Granger, espérais-tu t'en aller sans me dire au revoir ? » dit Draco avec son fidèle sourire moqueur en coin.

Hermione se retourna et aperçu Draco qui se trouvait à cinq centimètres d'elle.  Elle pu sentir l'odeur affolante que dégageait ses cheveux_. Je devrais demander à mon père quelle sorte de gel c'est…Ça sent drôlement bon..._se dit-elle intérieurement.  Soudain, elle prit conscience des paroles que Draco venait de prononcer.

-« Hein? Heu…Oui! C'est ce que je m'apprêtais à faire…pourquoi? Je ne savais pas que je devais avoir ton autorisation! Tu y vois un inconvénient? »

-« Non! » répondit-il simplement sur un ton presque badin. « Assure toi de revenir en forme l'an prochain, petite moldu, autrement, je n'aurai plus personne à achaler …! »

-« Malfoy, si tu n'a rien à me dire d'autre…je vais y aller. » répondit-elle sans grande conviction.  Elle monta dans le train, accompagnée de ses deux fidèles compagnons, Harry et Ron, qui l'avaient rejointe entre temps.

-« Au revoir » chuchota Malfoy lorsque la belle brune disparut de son champ de vision.

**__**

**__**

**_-À bord du Poudlard Express...-_**

-« De quoi parliez-vous, toi et la crevette blonde? » demanda calmement Harry, étendu sur la banquette, exaspéré du simple fait que Malfoy puisse respirer.

-« Rien de bien important, Harry, dit-elle.  Contrairement à son habitude, il a presque été gentil avec moi… Par contre, il fallait absolument qu'il glisse une petite vacherie, mais elle n'était pas bien offensante.  Il ne devait pas se sentir bien… » ricana-t-elle.   _Cela va faire un an qu'il ne se sent pas bien..._ pensait Hermionem, soudainement plus sérieuse et pensive.  Harry, qui avait tôt fait de passer à autres choses (le chariot de bonbons venait d'apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte), n'avait pas remarqué ce changement d'attitude.  La jeune fille s'assit confortablement sur la banquette de façon à avoir une vue imprenable sur le paysage.

Ron, fidèle à lui-même, s'était endormi sur la banquette faisant face à celle d'Hermione, sans entendre un seul mot de leur conversation.  Le bruit du chariot le réveilla pourtant et il se mit à discuter « Quidditch » avec son meilleur ami.

Durant le trajet la menant jusqu'à la gare de Kingcross, elle ne sut que penser de l'attitude de Draco. Ce n'était pas son style de la laisser partir ainsi, sans amorcer un combat d'insulte mémorable.  À 16 ans,  Draco était devenu un homme…un bel homme.  Elle n'était pas insensible à ses charmes, mais avait d'autres choses à faire de plus importantes que de dévisager ce stupide garnement...enfermé dans le corps de l'homme le plus sexy qu'elle n'ait jamais vu!  Pourtant, entre eux, c'était la guerre froide.  Jamais il ne l'avait touchée, contrairement aux nombreuses batailles qui avaient lieu entre Harry, Ron et le serpentard.  Néanmoins,  chacun trouvait le moyen d'accuser le clan adverse d'être à l'origine du conflit.  Chaque fois que Draco s'approchait d'elle, elle revêtait sa carapace pour ne pas finir meurtrie par le flot d'insultes qu'il allait lui décocher.  Il était brillant, certes, mais elle aussi!  Le combat pouvait alors débuter. Certaines langues sales allaient jusqu'à dire qu'ils y prenaient plaisir tant cela était commun de les voir se chamailler.

Arrivée à destination, elle en conclut que cela n'était qu'une exception.  La véritable nature de Draco Malfoy ne ferait que rejaillir de nouveau l'an prochain, comme à son habitude…  Peut-être se sentirait-il mieux...

_.....Fin du Flash-back....._

Le temps de sa rêverie, Hermione ne remarqua pas l'ombre qui l'observait derrière un arbre,  situé dans la forêt qui bordait la route.  Une ombre aux cheveux d'un blond platine qui semblaient emprisonner les rayons de la lune.

Hermione finit par s'endormir sur la banquette plus ou moins confortable de leur caravane, tout en repensant à Draco, toujours incapable d'émettre un jugement sur l'étrange comportement du jeune homme.

Sans faire de bruits, l'ombre, d'un pas hésitant, avança vers la voiture.  Après certains mouvements témoignant de son hésitation, elle cogna 2 petits coups secs dans la vitre arrière de la voiture...


	2. Mais que fait il ici?

N/A : Bonjour! J'ai eu un petit regain d'énergie en fin de soirée donc j'ai décidé de continuer ma fic.  Voyons voir ce que ça va donner!  Plus il est tard, plus je débloque, donc attention mesdames et messieurs!!!  Je vais essayer de rendre ça un peu plus intéressant! (Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai a toujours me critiquer!!! Heummm, je crois que ça doit être les escargots à l'ail qui ne me font pas du tout!! J)

Donc attention, me voici avec la suite!

Chapitre 2 : Mais que fait-il ici?

Hermione sursauta, sans crier ni gesticuler.  Elle se retourna vers la fenêtre arrière, se questionnant sur l'identité de la personne assez folle pour se promener à l'extérieur, à cette heure et au beau milieu d'une autoroute déserte.  Tout ce qu'elle vit fut une ombre imposante essayant, à l'aide de sa main, de regarder à l'intérieur du véhicule.  Ne voyant personne d'autre à l'extérieur, Hermione se risqua à s'approcher de la vitre.  Elle observa l'intrus quelques secondes et, après avoir jugé qu'elle n'avait rien à y perdre, ouvrit de quelques centimètres la fenêtre. 

-« Qui êtes-vous? Puis-je vous aider? » chuchota Hermione, pour ne pas réveiller ses parents, endormis à l'avant de la camionnette.

-« Granger? Alors ça! Tu es bien la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir…Même un scrout-à-pétards, j'aurais été moins surpris! »dit, avec un air presque résigné, un Malfoy  peu présentable, avec pour seuls habits un pantalon moldu troué et un vieux T-shirt représentant un groupe punk inconnu.

-« Merci pour le compliment, Malfoy! Toujours aussi charmant! On est en panne...Et nous n'avons pas trouvé le moyen d'avoir de l'essence sans être illégal. Sans baguette, ce n'est pas très utile!  Nous sommes coincés ici jusqu'à demain après-midi! Dégage maintenant! » répliqua Hermione, devenu soudainement impatiente et mécontente d'avoir été dérangée... surtout par Malfoy!  Pourtant, elle sentait bien que quelques choses clochaient…Mais quoi?

-« Mais, dit-moi, Malfoy, TOI, que fais-tu ici? » demanda-t-elle d'une façon qui démontrait tout son intérêt.

-« MOI? Tu me demandes ce que je fais ici? Tu es sur mon terrain, je te ferai remarquer.  Le Malfoy Manor n'est qu'à 3 kilomètres d'ici. En tant que maître des lieux, il serait de mon devoir de vous chasser d'ici… » répondit Draco, piqué.

-« Quoi? Maître des lieux mon œil!  À trois kilomètres d'ici dis-tu ? Je croyais qu'il n'y avait aucune ressource à moins de 15 kilomètres à la ronde.  Tu n'aurais pas de l'essence chez toi, par pur hasard?

-« Heuuu… en fait, non.  Tout fonctionne à l'extrait de citrouille modifiée.  Et je n'ai pas de balai.  Il te prendrait plus d'une journée pour y arriver à travers toutes les branches et marais entourant le grillage, sans compter le temps qu'il te faudrait pour passer la grille.  C'est une toute autre paire de manche! » répliqua Malfoy avec un brin de fierté.

Hermione se mis à observer minutieusement le jeune homme qui se trouvait devant elle.  Il n'était pas celui qu'elle avait toujours côtoyé.  L'arrogant, confiant et détestable Malfoy avait plutôt l'air d'un petit Malfoy  « tout petit dans ses basquettes ».   Il n'arborait plus fièrement son sourire malin, toujours avec une arrière pensée malfaisante, mais plutôt un sourire en coin, enfin rassuré d'avoir trouvé signe de vie.  _Ciel!  Qu'il est craquant! Hermione, arrête ça tout de suite!  _Elle ouvrit délicatement la portière, tout en s'assurant de ne pas réveiller ses parents, et sortit à l'extérieur.  C'est alors qu'elle s'aperçu de l'étendue des dégâts sur les habits de Malfoy.  Ses espadrilles tout éventrés ne couvraient plus que ses talons ses jeans, autrefois long, lui arrivait désormais au dessus des genoux, tout déchiqueté, dévoilant ainsi ses mollets sculptés par le sport, sans parler de son t-shirt, lacéré au niveau de la poitrine, qui laissait entrevoir des abdominaux d'acier.  (n/a : On ne bave pas, les filles! )

-« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a fait ça ? » demanda une Hermione apeurée.  « J'espère que ce n'est pas dans le coin. Allez! Parle, Malfoy! »

- « Ce n'était pas une bête sauvage, si ça peut te rassurer. Heum… (petit moment d'hésitation) C'est qu'en voulant prendre une marche, je... heu... me suis perdu et…je suis tombé dans un marécage et…je me suis débattu.  Quand je suis finalement sorti, c'est ça que ça a donné! » dit Malfoy, fier de son histoire.

Pourtant,  Hermione n'en croyait pas un mot.  Elle préféra se taire et regarder le ciel.  Soudain, on entendit un long bâillement provenant de la camionnette.  Mme. Granger Carla de son prénom, venait de s'éveiller.

-« Hermy, mais que fais-tu dehors? Ho!  Mon dieu! Qui est-ce, pour l'amour du ciel? » dit la femme, pas tant effrayée que surprise.

-« T'inquiète pas maman, c'est…heu…une connaissance. Il va à Poudlard. »

_C'est mon ennemi, mais ça, pas besoin de le préciser tout de suite..._

-« Mais que lui est-il arrivé, bon sang? Pauvre garçon, depuis combien de temps es-tu à l'extérieur? » demanda Mme. Granger, faisant ressortir son côté « mère poule ».

-« Heu, ça n'a pas d'importance.  Vous, depuis combien de temps attendez-vous ici? » répondit Draco.  Il avait réussi à esquiver la question, cependant, cela n'avait pas suffit à satisfaire la curiosité de Carla.

-« Cela va faire 24h, demain en matinée.  La remorqueuse ne peut pas venir avant demain, en après-midi, et aucun automobiliste n'a eu l'amabilité de s'arrêter pour nous aider.  Ils sont tellement rares! » s'exclama Carla, tout en oubliant la présence de son mari, ronflant à quelques centimètres d'elle.  Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, tout en se grattant la moustache sous le regard navré de sa femme.

-« Désolé, chérie, j'avais oublié que tu dormais.  On a de la compagnie! »

-« Qui est-ce? Et pourquoi porte-il ces guenilles? » demanda-t-il sans préambule.

-« Heu... Il s'est perdu dans la forêt et les branches l'on quelques peu amoch » tenta Hermione, essayant de prendre un ton confiant.

-« Exact, Mr. Granger » répliqua Malfoy, un peu plus sûr de lui.

-« Appelle-moi Gus, comme tout le monde.  Gustave Granger.  Toi, comment t'appelles-tu, mon grand? »

-« Draco, Draco Malfoy…Gus. » dit-il un peu sur la défensive.

Jamais Hermione n'avait été témoin d'un tel comportement chez un être comme Draco.  On aurait dit qu'il essayait de se faire aimable, de ne pas lui faire honte, à elle!  Il devait s'être passé quelques choses de grave pour que Malfoy change si radicalement de caractère et de comportement. 

Soudain, Carla s'exclama sur un ton joyeux :

-« Draco, on n'habite pas si loin que ça et si tu veux, on t'emmène dès que la remorqueuse arrive, tu appelles tes parents et durant ce temps, on te trouve des vêtements un peu plus confortable, d'accord? »

Hermione en resta bouche bée.  Sa mère, la même mère qui ne tolérait pas qu'elle invite d'amies après le souper, qui avait une peur bleue d'aller répondre à la porte lorsque c'était des inconnus, elle, Carla Granger, proposait de raccompagner son pire ennemi?_ Elle doit faire de la fièvre..._se dit mentalement la petite Hermy.  Draco, tout aussi hébété qu'Hermione, ne sut que répondre sur le coup.  Ce fut que bien plus tard qu'il appris qu'il fallait tout simplement dire « _Merci_ ».


	3. On est arrivé!

**N/A : Mon dieu!!!! Jamais je n'aurais espéré autant de review!!! 11 wow!!! C'est tellement l'fun de lire ça!!! Ça te recrinque le moral!  Merci à vous tous!  Je vais me botter un peu pour écrire ce chapitre…j'ai les idées mais pas beaucoup de temps…(le ménage de ma chambre peut attendre!!!!) Je me suis fait un tit plan dans ma tête…ça promet!!! Bon bien, BONNE LECTURE!!!!**

_________________________________________________________________________________

Chapitre 3 : On est arrivé!!!!

Draco finit par embarquer dans la camionnette.  Sur la banquette arrière, aucun son n'était émit.  Le silence complet.  Une mouche aurait été trop bruyante!  Cependant, Mme. Granger ne se gênait pas pour questionner Draco à son aise.  « D'où vient tu? » « Comment à tu rencontrer ma fille? » « Raconte nous ce qui t'es arrivé, mon garçon? » était les questions de prédilection de Carla.  Draco s'arrangeait souvent pour esquiver les questions du mieux qu'il le pouvait.  Lorsque Mme. Granger se tut enfin, Draco s'endormit d'un sommeil léger, remplit de cauchemars… Hermione, assise à l'autre extrémité de la banquette, l'observait d'un œil scrutateur… « Mais que fait-il ici? Je ne crois pas un seul mot de ton histoire, Malfoy. » Se disait-elle intérieurement.  Elle regarda sa montre et y lut 5h du matin.  « Pour une fois que Malfoy à une bonne idée, dormir! »  Hermione se pelotonna dans sa couverture de laine et s'accota sur la portière, le plus loin possible de son ennemi. Pourtant, Draco ne dormait pas…

Draco ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il fut sûr que sa voisine s'était bel et bien endormie. « Mais enfin, pourquoi ais-je accepté? Je ne vais pas bien…je m'en vais droit dans la fosse aux lions! Tu es foutu mon Draco! » se disait-il. « J'aurais du rester au Manoir.  Malgré ce qui m'y attend, je crois que j'y aurais été mieux reçu.  Hermione me déteste, ça se voit! C'est écrit en gros caractère dans son front! Elle ne veut pas me voir ici. » . Draco pensa en silence à ce que l'avenir lui réservait.  Son plus cher désire était de fuir. Fuir son destin, sa vie, sa famille « pure » et tout ce que ça impliquait!  « Pourquoi fallait-il que je tombe sur elle, sur cette fille?  Peut-être le fallait-il? Ca va être dur et je sens que je vais le payer tôt ou tard…mon père, s'il l'apprend…je suis mort! Mais d'abord, il faut qu'il me retrouve et je ne le laisserai pas faire!!! »  Draco, enfin rassuré, s'endormi plus sereinement et rêva à cette drôle de famille moldu qui l'avait accueilli si gentiment, sans « trop » poser de questions.  Dans le fond, il n'était pas trop déçu de la tournure des événements.  Ça aurait pu être pire…Hermione, il la connaissait, malgré leurs petits différents.  Il se félicita d'avoir arrêter ses pratiques méchantes envers les sang-de-bourbes, en commencent pas Granger.  Elle ne méritait pas ça la pauvre.  Même sil aimait bien la voir se fâcher…le rouge lui allait bien…

Le lendemain matin, l'on entendit un bruit sourd provenant de l'autoroute.  La remorqueuse avait pu se libérer plus rapidement et était venu dès que possible.  Personne ne s'en plaint.  Pleine de courbature, Hermione sorti prendre l'air. « Enfin! » fut ses premiers mots de la journée.  Draco sorti à son tour et alla la rejoindre d'un pas lents et endormi.  Ses vêtements, toujours aussi haillons, parurent encore plus déchiré à la lumière du jour.  Hermione le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui demanda :

-« As-tu quelques choses d'autre à te mettre…je ne sais pas, avec l'aide de ta baguette? »

-« Heu, sincérement, non.  Ma baguette s'est cassée sur mon chemin.  Je l'ai laissé là, au milieu des feuilles. Et je ne suis pas du genre à faire mes valises pour trois mois lorsque je sort prendre l'air quelques minutes! »

-« Idiot! Tu aurais dû la garder.  Olliver te l'aurais arrangé en moins de temps que tu as pris pour la briser!  Moi non plus je n'ai pas ma baguette sur moi. Elle est à la maison.  Il va falloir te trouver du linge plus _convenable. _Papa? » 

-« Oui chérie? » répondis Gus, un peu distrait par la remorqueuse.

-« Mal…Draco aurait besoin de linge.  Est-ce que tu peux lui en prêter? 

-« Oui ma belle, ça va me faire plaisir! » répondit-il.

-« On a été obliger de refaire entièrement sa garde-robe.  Il avait…comment dire…le pneu plus gonflé?  Mon père est assez jeune dans son style. Ça t'iras bien, t'inquiètes pas. » chuchota Hermione à l'intention de Malfoy.

Draco, plus ou moins rassuré, monta dans la remorqueuse.   Tous partirent en direction de la maison des Granger.  Le voyage fut assez court, quoiqu'il parut trop long.   Monsieur et Madame Granger discutaient tranquillement tandis qu'un calme plat  entourait nos deux passagers à l'arrière.  Draco détournait les yeux quelques fois en direction d'Hermione mais celle-ci fixait le siège du conducteur.  La trajet dura un bon 20 minutes, à 100km/h sur l'autoroute.  Lorsque la remorqueuse se parqua  dans l'allée de la superbe petite maison appartenant aux Granger, Draco dû reconnaître que les parents d'Hermione avaient du goût.  La maison, qui avait en apparence deux compartiments, semblait assez vaste pour y accueillir trois fois sa parenté.  Faite de véritable pierre, l'aspect de la maison ainsi que le relief vallonné en arrière plan  donnait un certain charme à l'endroit. À l'entrée, deux magnifiques portes en fer forgé bloquaient l'entrée aux inconnus. « Quel chance qu'elles ne m'aient pas claquer au nez… » se dit-il, ne se sentant soudainement plus à sa place dans un tel endroit.  Tout respiraient la joie, le bonheur de vivre.  Lui, si triste il n'y avait de cela que quelques heures, ressentais un certain malaise face à cette famille qui semblait si heureuse.  En débarquant dans l'allée faite de pierre rosée, Draco remarqua l'escalier en forme arrondis qui menait jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.  Elles ressemblais tellement à celui qui ornaient la devanture du manoir. 

 Lorsque Gus eut réglé les frais dû au remorquage, tous purent entrer dans la superbe maison.  Le hall d'entrée donnait une vision sur les étages plus hauts et sur les pièces avoisinantes. Draco en resta littéralement bouche bée. 

-« Bienvenue chez moi. » maugréa Hermione.

-« Belle baraque…je peux faire le tour? » questionna Draco avec un brin d'admiration dans la voix, mais qu'il essayait de cacher le plus possible.

-« Ouais, boff si ça te tente, je vais te montrer…Maman? Je lui fais faire le tour du proprio d'accord?

-« Oui chérie, j'allais le lui proposer! Profites-en pour lui montrer sa chambre pour la nuit! »

-« QUOI? » dit Hermione, dont les cheveux s'étaient un peu hérissés.

-« Mais voyons chérie, il n'est quand même pas pour dormir dehors? Et je ne crois pas que ça lui tente de marcher jusque chez lui en pleine nuit.   Tu lui montreras le téléphone pour qu'il appelle chez lui.  Un peu de savoir vivre, ma fille, te ferais du bien! » conclut Carla d'un ton sec.

-« Mais maman…tu ne le connais même pas… »

-«   Toi si! Le sujet est clos...allez houst!!! Va lui montrer ses appartements!

-« Justement, je le connais… » marmonna pour elle même une Hermione dépassé par les événements.

Tous les deux se dirigèrent vers le grand escalier central.  La vue y était encore plus magnifique, donnant sur la verdure à perte de vue à l'arrière.

-« Heuu…je peux m'en aller, ça ne fais rien. » dit Draco en se retournant vers la porte.

-« Non! Tu vas appeler ton « pâp » et il va venir te chercher.  Je me demande encore pourquoi j'ai accepter que tu vienne avec nous…Ton manoir était situé plus près de l'endroit de notre panne que ma maison…ca cloche ton affaire mais je poserai pas de question, c'est ton affaire!  Le téléphone est par là. » 

-« D'accord.  Heu, merci. » dit tranquillement un Draco reconnaissant, tout en se dirigeant vers l'appareil nommé _téléphone._

-« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est, un_ téléphone_? Encore un truc de moldu…je savais que j'aurais dû mieux écouter dans mes cours sur leur histoire au lieu de lancer des _avions tacheurs_ dans le dos de Potter.  Quel est le but d'attacher une banane noire au bout d'un d'un fil entortillé. » ruminait Draco dans son fort intérieur.  Il resta quelque seconde immobile devant l'objet avant de s'essayer à prendre la « banane ».  Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit le son continu provenant de cette chose et l'échappa aussitôt sur le carrelage avec un bruit d'enfer. 

-« Heu, ca va, Malfoy? » cria Hermione à l'autre bout du couloir.

-« Oui oui!  Pas de problème! » répliqua-t-il aussitôt.

-« Ha bordel! Qu'est-ce que je fais avec ça, pensait-il, mon père n'a même pas de téléphone…jamais au grand JAMAIS il n'en touchera un de sa vie… »

Quelques minutes seulement plus tard, Draco revint encore plus inquiet qu'à son arrivée.  « Quoi dire, quoi faire? Dois-je tout dire? Non…mentir fera l'affaire! »

-« Heu… Hermione? »

-« Oui Mal…Draco? » répondit Hermione en apercevant sa mère apparaître dans le cadre de porte.

-« Mes parents son absents.  Ma…heu…bonne m'a dit qu'ils étaient partis pour 3 semaines en voyages d'affaire en Allemagne. C'était prévu…mais je ne m'en rappelais plus. » improvisait Draco.

-« Pauvre garçon…Et ils allaient te laisser seul pendant tous ce temps?  Reste avec nous quelques jours, on ira te reporter chez toi plus tard…Et ça nous fait plaisir, hein Hermi?

Avec un sourire forcé, Hermione dû approuvé.  Elle bouillait de l'intérieur.  Sa mère n'avait tout simplement pas le droit de lui imposer la présence de son pire ennemi.  Elle se devait de mettre des conditions.  Combien de temps cela allait-il durer? Le plus court possible serais le mieux.  Il mentait depuis le début, sans savoir pourquoi.  Elle se donna comme défi de le percer à jour!!!


	4. Cohabitation momentannée

**N/A : Bonjour à tous! Bon, pour ce qui est des reviews…juste 5 de plus…c'est pas fort, vous pouvez faire mieux! Mais c'est assez pour continuer à écrire ma fic donc…lâchez pas ma gang de ci pis de ça!!!  Je vous adore!!!  Un merci tout spécial à Frite 12 que j'adore…merci de m'encourager. C'est très apprécié!!!! Et merci à tous les reviewers… ****J**

**************************************************************************************************

Chapitre 4 : Cohabitation momentanée

Carla pressa les deux jeunes à monter à l'étage afin  de s'installer.   Hermione pestait encore, même si le choc initial était passé.  Elle montra à Draco la salle de bain ainsi que sa « chambre » des prochains jours.  Lorsque vint le tour de sa propre chambre, Hermione averti bien Draco

-« Que tu comprenne bien ceci : Cette chambre est une zone sinistrée, barrée, impossible d'accès, compris? Que je ne te vois pas y mettre les pattes.  Je te la fais visiter mais ne compte pas y retourner de sitôt.»

Draco ne fit qu'acquiescer à la demande.  Il eu une drôle d'impression en pénétrant dans le sanctuaire d'Hermione.  La chambre était espacée, avec une belle grande bibliothèque à l'arrière de la pièce.  Un lit digne des plus grands châteaux était situé sur un palier, séparé du sol par 2 marches.  Une immense fenêtre, qui donnait sur la cours avant, illuminait la pièce, faisant ressortir les couleurs flamboyantes du couvre-lit et des rideaux.  Un foyer modeste, qui n'avait jamais servit, remarqua Draco, était situé à l'avant du lit.  Un seul fauteuil venait gâcher la dynamique de la chambre.  Recouvert d'un tissu terne et défraîchi ainsi qu'une vielle couverture datant sûrement du dernier siècle, le fauteuil avait mauvaise mine.  Pourtant,  une tonne de livre, déposés à l'envers pour ne pas perdre la page, entouraient l'antiquité.

-« C'est le fauteuil que ma grand-mère utilisait pour bercer ma mère.  Ensuite, c'est devenu celui avec lequel ma mère me berçait.  Je l'utilise pour lire mes bouquins la nuit. » confia Hermione à Draco, voyant les points d'interrogation dans ses yeux.

-« D'accord.  T'as une belle chambre…vraiment.  J'adore le style.  C'est drôle mais je trouve que ça  te ressemble, dans un sens.  Juste à voir la bibliothèque…tu es fidèle à toi-même.  Les couleurs reflètent ton petit côté déchaîné…»

-« CLACK (gifle derrière la tête).  Ouais! comme ça Malfoy.  Voilà mon petit côté déchaîné qui refait surface.  Tu ne peut pas savoir depuis combien de temps je rêvais de t'en donner une bonne vrai… (_soupir_) ! Ca soulage! »

-« Avec tout ce que j'ai dit dans le passé, c'est vrai que j'en méritais une bonne.  Mais je dois te dire que depuis la 5e, tu n'as pas donné ta place au niveau des insultes.  Nous ne serons jamais « kit », c'est vrai.  Mai j'espère que c'était la dernière. »

_Elle a une sacré poigne, la Hermione…_se dit Draco à l'intérieur, tout en se frottant le derrière de la tête.

-« Malfoy, assit toisur le fauteuil, il faut qu'on se parle. » dit Hermione soudainement sur un ton plus sérieux.

-« Hein? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? De quoi veux-tu qu'on parle? » questionna Draco avec l'envie soudaine de fuir à l'autre bout du monde.  À ce moment précis, les yeux d'Hermione lui faisait peur mais jamais il ne l'aurait avoué…elle qui avait de si joli yeux!

-« Pourquoi? » questionna Hermione.

-« Pourquoi quoi? Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire Granger. »

-« Premièrement, arrête de m'appeler Granger.  C'est atroce comme surnom. »

-« Et tu crois que j'aime ça me faire appeler Malfoy?  Arrête toi aussi et on va être kit sur ce point. Mais on s'éloigne du sujet…Pourquoi quoi? » répéta Malfoy.

-« Pourquoi mens-tu depuis le début.  Une pancarte de signalisation sur l'autoroute est moins clair que ce que je vois dans tes yeux quand tu racontes tes bêtises à ma mère, mon père et même moi! Tu n'es vraiment pas gêné Mal…Draco? Ouais…bon…Tu vas me raconter ce qui t'arrive sinon c'est la porte illico!!!  Je ne garde pas de menteur sous mon toit, et surtout pas un Malfoy en plus…Allez, crache le morceau! » demanda sèchement Hermione, avec une pointe d'exaspération.

Draco, quelque peu pris au piège, ne pouvait s'enfuir.  Hermione, située entre la porte et son siège lui bloquait le passage.  Aucune issu. Il prit un air contraint et pris son courage à deux mains.  Il balayait le sol des pieds et semblait prêt à tout avouer.

-« Tu me promet, et ce n'est pas une promesse en l'air, tu le jure, de ne jamais répéter cette histoire à personne, je dis bien personne!  C'est ma vie qui en dépend…tu comprend? Jure-le moi! »

-« Heu…bien sûr! C'est si important que ça? Raconte, j'ai rien à y perdre… » dit Hermione tout en s'assoyant au bout de son lit afin de faire face à Draco.  Il commença son long récit sur un ton calme, presque serein, content de pouvoir raconter ses malheurs à quelqu'un, même à Hermione…

-« Hey bien…Ça a commencé à la fin de l'année scolaire.  C'était pas mal tendu chez nous…mon père met une pression terrible sur moi pour que j'étudie tout, réussisse tout, connaisse tout, y compris la magie noire.  Mon père est un mangemort, ça sert à rien de le nier…Et il croit dure comme fer que je vais le suivre dans sa « carrière » et que j'ai les même convictions que lui.  Mais j'en ai rien à foutre des moldus!  Ils marchent, mangent, parlent comme tout le monde…et c'est pas sa qui va changer ma vie. J'ai décidé de faire mon…rebelle.  J'ai commencé à sympathiser avec des sangs-de-bourbes et même avec les moldus sur les routes de Londres, en avant du Chemin de Traverse… Jusqu'au jour où mon père s'en est rendu compte…Il était fou de rage…une vraie bête!  Pour lui, j'étais un traître, un homme finit, j'avais sali le nom des Malfoy… Et je n'avais parlé que quelques minutes à une fille…Imagine comment il aurait réagis si je lui avait annoncer que je devenais votre ami…je serais mort!  Pour me faire payer ma…comment il a dit ça déjà? Ha oui! Mon impertinence, il m'a enfermé 1 semaines dans le cachot, au sous-sol, habillé en moldu, vu que je les aimais tellement, disait-il.  Il m'a fait sortir et ma demander si je regrettais.  J'ai eu le malheur de lui répondre non…il ma fouetter 10 fois avec sa ceinture.  Je n'avais jamais été aussi humilier que cette fois là.  Après, il m'a permis de remonter dans ma chambre.  J'y suis monté et j'ai sauté par la fenêtre.  Je me suis enfuie de mon père…je suis lâche de ne pas l'avoir affronté en face mais je préférais ne pas rester dans les parages. »finit Draco sur un ton soulagé mais encore frustré, encore vivant de toutes ses émotions. 

-« Et ta baguettes?  Tu ne la pas brisé dans un marais hein? » questionna Hermione, tout a coup moins sur ses gardes, presque attendri pas l'histoire du jeune homme.

-« Heu, mon père me l'a confisqué.  Elle est sûrement en train de servir de bûche pour le foyer.  Mon père va me rechercher, ça s'est sûr.  Lorsque je suis tombé sur vous, toi et ta famille, je sortais de la forêt d'épineuse entourant le manoir.  J'étais mort de fatigue et avant que je me décide à venir demander de l'aide, il a fallut que je me donne un bon coup de pied au…en tout cas.   J'aurais besoin que vous m'hébergiez 2 jours au plus. C'est tout ce que je te demande.  Après je m'en vais.  C'est un deal? » 

-« Et qu'est-ce que j'ai en échange?  Ça profite pour toi mais moi là-dedans?  Si tu veux rester, il va y avoir certaines règles à suivre mon vieux.  

#1  Ne jamais prononcer les mots : moldus, sangs-de-bourbes ou toutes autres choses malveillantes sur mon compte ou ma famille.

#2  Te tenir tranquille.  Tu as une chambre et une salle de bain.  Tiens ça propre, sinon c'est moi qui va être obliger de ramasser…et tes bobettes, je peux m'en passer!

#3  T'as besoin de linge, ça se voit.  On va t'en prêter mais fais-y attention.  Il y en a à mon père et à Harry.

-« Quoi????? Harry Potter?  Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec le linge de Potter? » dit Draco sur un air totalement surpris.

-« Hey bien…Harry et Ron son venus passer une semaine ici et il en a profité pour me donner des vêtements qu'il n'aimait pas pour que je les donnes à une œuvre de charité…Mais tu vas voir…il y en a beaucoup dans ton style.

-« Boff, je n'ai pas a chialer.  Moi, Draco Malfoy, mettre du linge destiné à une œuvre de charité…on aura tout vu, mais je n'ai pas d'autres choix je crois…et en plus d'Harry Potter!! Mon père ferait une syncope… »

-« Veux-tu ne pas parler de ton père?  Pense à d'autres choses, ça va te faire du bien! » répliqua du tac au tac Hermione.

-« D'accord, montre moi ça!  De toute façon, je n'ai pas une mornille sur moi.  Et aller à Gringotts laisserait des marques.  Trop facile à repérer… »

-« Tu te cache vraiment de lui? Ça va être difficile lorsque tu devras rentrer à Poudlard…sans rien, sans cahier, crayons, uniformes… » questionna Hermione

-« Je vais essayer d'entrer en contact avec ma mère.  Elle m'enverra tout ce dont j'ai besoin à l'école.  Je ne m'inquiète pas là-dessus. » dit Draco.

-« Bon.  On va aller au sous-sol.  Tous les vêtements s'y trouvent.  Tu remettras la couverture en place sur la chaise s'il-te-plaît. »

Tout au long de son récit, Draco avait beaucoup gesticulé, essayant de montrer à chaque péripéties l'intensité avec laquelle il avait confronté la situation.

Ils descendirent au sous-sol, sous l'œil scrutateur des parents d'Hermione.  Les deux jeunes semblait beaucoup moins rancunier l'un envers l'autre.  Le fait de partager un secret les avait soi disant rapproché, sans pour autant qu'ils deviennent les meilleurs amis du monde.  Il y aurait toujours place à l'amélioration sur ce point.

La cave était en faite séparée en deux partie incongrues.  La première moitiés accessible par une porte française à la gauche de l'escalier était une cave à vin.  Pas moins de 1000 bouteilles y étaient entassées, toutes identifiées.  À leur droite,  une sorte de salle de séjour.   Quoique plus petite que la cave à vin, la pièce était d'un jaune doré invitant.  Une télévision d'une bonne envergure trônait au fond de la pièce, devancé par deux magnifiques divan de style antiques.  Sous l'escalier se trouvait un immense brique à braque remplis à rebord.

_Comment va-t-elle réussire à trouver quelques choses là-dedans?_ Se questionnait Draco.  Sans même une ampoule au plafond (il n'y avait même pas la place pour l'y connecter), Hermione finit pas sortir une boîte assez ressente parmi le lot de vieille bidules inutiles.

-« Voilà!  Elle était loin, la maudite mais je l'ai trouvé!!  Voyons voir ce qui te va là-dedans. »

Hermione ouvrit la caisse et donna le sac de plastique à Draco avec un air qui en disait long sur son état d'esprit.  Hermione avait hâte de regarder Draco parader, juste pour pouvoir rire un peu.  Draco se dirigea vers la salle de bain adjacente à la salle de séjour.  Il fit le tour des vêtements qu'il avait étalé sur le plancher.   Il du avouer que les vêtements n'étaient pas du tout du style à Potter.  Pourtant, il y trouva certains morceaux intéressants dont un jeans délavé avec une ceinture de stodes en cuir noir ainsi qu'une pair de pantalon noir. _Boff  ça fera l'affaire_.  Ensuite, il tomba sur plusieurs t-shirt avec plusieurs motifs sombres.  Des serpents, des crânes etc. _Ça j'aime ça. _Finalement il trouva une chemise noire ainsi qu'un t-shirt blanc pour mettre en dessous.  _Parfait!_  Il décida d'essayer les jeans ainsi qu'un gilet avec un crâne stylisé sur le devant.  Il sorti, un peu gêné, pour se regarder dans le miroir.  Hermione ne pu retenir un Ho! d'admiration.  Ça lui allait comme un gant!  Les cheveux en batailles, Draco avait l'air d'un parfait moldu.  Rassuré, Draco retourna dans la salle de bain.  _Pas la peine d'essayer les autres t-shirt, ils sont tous du même style…_Il ne restait que la chemise.  Il sortit un peu plus confiant.  Hermione en resta bouche bée.  Il avait l'air du jeune homme confiant et à l'aspect rebelle qu'elle avait toujours connue. Hermione se reprit aussi vite qu'il était apparue.  Elle confirma son choix et il retourna dans la salle de bain.  Il en ressorti avec les vêtements sur le bras.  Tous deux remontèrent vers la chambre de Draco, situé à l'autre extrémité du couloir menant à la chambre d'Hermione.

La chambre n'était pas du même style que celle d'Hermione mais elle était aussi espacée.  Un lit simple trônait au fond de la pièce, avec un coffre contenant une bonne vingtaine de livres.  La pièce était décorée dans un style plus masculin, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement.  _En autant qu'il n'y ait pas de petites boucles roses sur mon oreiller, c'est parfait!_ __

Il déposa ses vêtements dans la commode.

-« Ma mère te fais dire que le souper va être prêt dans 2 minutes…t'as rien contre la lasagne? » demanda Hermione un peu plus sérieusement.

-« Non j'adore ça…mon p…Heu, je n'en ai pas remanger depuis que j'avais 5 ans, à l'anniversaire de Pansy, car quelqu'un de ma famille déteste ça.

Provenant de la cuisine, Carla cria :

-« Les enfants! C'est prêt! »

***********************************************************************************

**Hey**** bien!!!! Je pas mal pressé le citron pour être capable d'écrire ce chapitre…Petit sondage rapide :**

**Préfériez-vous que Draco reste plus longtemps chez Hermione ou bien qu'il s'en aille ailleurs (il lui arriverait d'autres affaires relatives à Hermione, soyez-en sûr!!!) Vous pouvez répondre en…REVIEWANT!!!!!! Lâcher vous lousse, un tit review, ça coute rien!  Si vous aimez ma fic, faite moi le savoir!!!!  Le prochain chapitre devrait venir bientôt!**

**Whippet!!**


	5. En cette fraîche nuit

N/A : Bonjour à tous!  Je suis tellement comblée pas tous ces reviews!!! 27!! C'est presque un miracle! Alléluia!!! Je tient à tous vous remercier pour ces commentaires qui, soit dit en passant, ne tombe pas dans l'oreille d'une sourde.  Suite à un vote unanime…roulement de tambour………………………

Draco restera plus longtemps…combien de temps me dirai vous? Je n'en sais rien !  Continuez à me mettre de la bonne humeur et de la joie dans mes journées en reviewant!!!! Merci à Guilderinette qui à retrouvé ma fic…et qui ma vraiment fait un long review…Je lui décerne donc le trophée du plus long et du plus touchant review… La compétition est ouverte!!! Bonne lecture!!!

***************************************************************************************

**Chapitre 5 : En cette fraîche nuit…**

Tous s'assirent à la table de la salle à manger.  Le souper, de la lasagne, dont la sauce avait été faite par la grand-mère d'Hermi, réconfortait par son odeur légèrement épicée.

-« Mme. Granger, ça sent drôlement bon! » dit tout haut Draco alors qu'il faisait la comparaison, dans sa tête, avec les repas majestueux servis au Manoir avec tellement de froideur.

-« Merci, Draco.  Est-ce que tu préfères le pain blanc ou brun? » posa simplement la mère d'Hermione.

-« Heummm…À vrai dire, je n'ai jamais goûté à l'un ou l'autre!  Chez moi, ma mère avait banni le pain…C'est pas commode quand il reste de la sauce dans le bol…et on a pas le droit de licher… » commença Draco sur un ton de confidence. 

Hermione, tout comme ses parents, écoutèrent les péripéties du jeune homme, lui posèrent des questions sur sa famille, l'interrogèrent sur ses préférences, ect.  La soirée débuta alors dans la joie et dans l'engouement d'en savoir plus sur le visiteur.  Même Hermione se pris au jeu.  La méfiance qu'elle avait ressentie envers son ennemi s'était envolée l'espace d'un souper.  Elle se sentait désormais capable de l'endurer ne serais-ce qu'une semaine. Lorsque tous eurent terminer leur assiette (Draco ne s' était pas gêné pour prendre 3 tranches de pain afin de nettoyer son assiette), la mère d'Hermione leur offrit à tous deux d'aller laver la vaisselle tandis qu'elle allait faire les courses.

-« À moins que vous ne préfériez aller faire les courses à ma place. » proposa Carla.

En moins de deux, les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent dans le vestibule.  La liste en main,  Hermione ouvrit la porte et sortie en tirant par la manche un Draco quelque peu réticent.  Il avait assez pris l'air à son goût.  Pourtant, tout en déambulant la rue principale à plus d'un demi kilomètre de la résidence,  les deux jeunes gardaient le silence complet. Les gens qui les voyaient passer les saluaient, tout en regardant de travers le jeune homme étranger.  Rendus à l'épicerie du coin,  Hermione pris un panier et se dirigea directement vers les produits laitiers.  Draco, pour qui le principe de « l'épicerie » était inconnu, suivait Hermione silencieusement.

-« Pourrais-tu aller chercher quelques cochonneries à grignoter?  Maman ma donner un peu plus d'argent pour ça.  La réserve doit être à sec. » dit Hermione sur un ton badin.

-« C'est quoi ça, des cochonneries? » chuchota Draco tout en regardant les autres clients qui l'observaient.

-« On ne t'as rien appris chez toi?  J'espère pour toi que tu sais ce que sont des chips parce que sinon je ne donne pas cher de ta peau, mon Draco! » ricana Hermione.

-« Haaa, ça!  Fallait le dire!  J'avais mal compris, c'est tout.  Et tu peux arrêter de ricaner. Merci! » répliqua Draco.

-« Heu…est-ce que tes parents sont au courant de qui je suis réellement? » demanda soudainement Draco sur un ton plus sérieux.

-« Sincèrement, non.  J'ai toujours voulu les éloignés de ce côté de ma vie.  Poudlard, Harry, Ron…ça va.  Mais toi…tu étais tellement méchant!  Je ne voyais pas l'importance de leur en faire part.  Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'ils auraient pu faire?  Allez brasser le _toupet_ à ton père? » répondit Hermione.

Draco, à la vue de cette image, partit à rire, suivi d'Hermione.  Pourtant, la haine que portait Lucius Malfoy envers les moldus n'était pas drôle.  L'idée d'Hermione était absurde, voilà tout.  Tout en choisissant deux sacs de Doritos au fromage, les deux adolescents pensait à toute la haine qui circulait entre leur maison respective, à Poudlard.   Dans le fond, il s'agissait plus d'une coutume que d'une réelle antipathie entre les clans.  Tous deux en vinrent à la conclusion qu'il faudrait remédier à cela, et dès l'an prochain.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à la maison,  il n'y avait pas un bruit.  Hermione, aidée de Draco, transporta les sacs dans la cuisine tout en appelant ses parents.  Une note sur le réfrigérateur était accrochée avec une aimant rose bonbon.  Draco, qui l'avait vue le premier, la lue à voix haute :

-« Nous sommes partis au cinéma.  On avait besoin de sortir un peu!  Vous pouvez manger vos cochonneries mais brosse toi les dents, chérie.  Ne vous couchez pas trop tard!  On va revenir vers minuit.

Bonne soirée!

Maman et Papa xxx »

-« HA! Ce qu'ils peuvent m'énerver des fois!  On dirait qu'ils me considèrent encore comme une enfant de 5 ans…_Brosse toi les dents, chérie_… C'est pas parce qu'ils sont dentistes qu'ils ont un contrôle absolu sur tout ce qui touche à mes dents!  Ils étaient tellement en colère quand j'ai fait rapetisser mes palettes… _Des broches auraient aussi bien fait le travail_… Bien oui!  À 14 ans, j'avais ma dignité! » argumentait Hermione.

-« Ouais, je te comprends.  Moi, c'est quand je me suis fait percer la langue…ma mère était… »

-« Toi, Draco Malfoy, tu t'es fait percer la langue?  Je ne l'aurais jamais cru…Montre moi ça! »

-« Non! C'est…personnel »

-« S'il te plait? »supplia Hermione tout en faisant ses beaux yeux.

-« Bon, d'accord » et Draco sortit la langue. Une fraction de seconde plus tard,  sa langue était de retour dans sa bouche.

-« Hey! Je ne l'ai même pas vu comme il faut!  C'est quoi, un serpent ? »

-« Ouais…pour Serpentard. Ça fait encore mal…À mon avis, le perceur ne savait pas trop comment faire.  Bon, on change de sujet! » dit aussitôt Draco.

-« Bon et bien…on  défait les sacs d'épicerie?  Ça serait déjà un bon début, tu crois pas? »

Ils se mirent au travail.  Draco, qui ne savait pas du tout où devait être rangés les différents articles, déballait chaque aliment du sac et les donnait à Hermione.  Cinq minutes plus tard,  Hermione donna congé à Draco.

-« Tu peux aller au salon…j'ai presque fini. »

Draco se dirigea aussitôt vers la salle de séjour.

Quelques instants plus tard, l'on entendit, du salon, une mélodie joyeuse et entraînante qui émanait du vieux piano appartenant au grand-père d'Hermione. « _Je ne savais pas qu'il savait en jouer_… » 

Elle se dirigea subtilement vers la pièce où se trouvait le jeune homme.   Elle s'appuya le front contre le cadre de porte et écouta la multitude d'harmonie sonores qui emplissaient ses oreilles_.  Il joue vraiment bien…_  Draco se retourna soudain vers elle.

-« Merci » dit-il simplement.

-« J'ai pas dit ça tout haut? » demanda une Hermione un peu confuse.

-« Ouais… »fut sa seule réponse.

-« Moi aussi je sais en jouer, mais pas aussi bien que toi.   Tu dois être difficile à battre là-dessus. » dit Hermione.

-« Bien, la seule façon de le savoir, c'est que je t'entende en jouer…on pourra comparer! »proposa Draco sur un air de défi.

-« Non, je préfère pas…J'ai pas joué depuis la mort de mon grand-père…Il était musicien. Pas un professionnel mais il jouait dans les bars etc.  Le piano lui appartenait, tu sais. »

-« Ha, désolé.  Mais rien de mieux que d'extérioriser sa peine pour faire sortir le méchant.  Aller, viens, ça va te faire du bien.

Hermione, qui avait soudainement trouvé en Draco quelqu'un avec qui parler franchement, alla s'installer sur le petit tabouret.  Elle prit quelques secondes pour se remémorer les quelques pièces qu'elle jouait si souvent avec son grand-papa.  Lorsqu'elle posa ses doigts sur les touches, elle sentit une sorte de bien-être.  Draco, qui s'était installé confortablement sur le divan à côté du piano, la regarda faire aller ses doigts sur l'instrument.  Il ressentait la même paix qu'Hermione.  Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour lui reprocher le fait d'exister?  Il avait cru au début qu'Hermione l'aurait rejeté comme son père l'avait fait (pas aussi brutalement par contre), mais il avait été agréablement surpris de la tournure des événements.  En laissant les vacheries de côté, leurs points communs avaient rejaillis à la surface.  Elle était super au fond.  Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait suivi les convictions de son père jusqu'à en oublier la vrai nature des gens, peu importe leur origine.  Hermione était vraiment géniale, et non un « cerveau » qu'il faut à tout prix diminuer et agacer_.  En plus…elle n'est pas laide…Draco…enlève toi ça de la tête!_  

Lorsque Hermione finit de jouer, elle se retourna vers Draco avec un sourire qui en disait long.

-« Tu es vraiment douée.  Et puis, ça à l'air d'aller mieux!  Promet moi de plus jamais t'empêcher de jouer pour une quelconque raison. »

-« Vraiment?  J'étais pas mal rouillé. Merci de m'avoir encouragé.  Je n'y avait pas touché depuis 3 ans…ça fait vraiment du bien! »

-« De rien!  Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? »

-« Heuuuu…y'a toujours le cinéma-maison en bas…J'ai plein de film en DVD. On peut en choisir un, si ça te tente? »proposa Hermione.

-« C'est quoi, encore, un DVD? Désolé si je parais vraiment inculte »

-« Je dois l'avouer, tu ne passerais pas inaperçu dans une foule rempli de moldu.  C'est un film…tout va bien  jusqu'à maintenant? »

-« Oui!  Je ne suis pas si bête! »

-« Bon, c'est un film que l'on enregistre sur un disque et que l'on met dans un appareil qui va le mettre dans la télévision, capitche? »

-« Ha oui! Comme les disques de musiques…d'accord! Chez moi, tout est magique…Ma mère et mon père n'ont jamais levé le seul petit doigt pour quoi que ce soit! Les moldus ne sont pas si bêtes après tout!   Bon, qu'es-ce que t'as comme film? »

Tous deux descendirent au sous-sol.   L'armoire qui contenait les films n'était pas bien grande mais pouvait satisfaire n'importe quel amateur de cinéma.   Ils s'assirent par terre et firent la selection des films les plus intéressants.

-« Quoi?  Je ne veux pas un petit film cucu!  Il n'en est pas question! Pourquoi pas un bon science fiction? » argumenta Draco, pour qui la majorité des films lui étaient inconnus.

-« Heuuu…non, j'aimerais mieux quelque choses de plus smooth, relaxe. Pourquoi pas « Une promenade inoubliable? » demanda Hermione.

-« Juste au titre, il ne doit pas y avoir plus cucu! Suivant! »

-« Fait pas ton difficile, je te ferai remarquer que tu n'es pas chez toi.  On peut faire comme si l'on avait 5 ans.  Tu en choisi deux et moi aussi.  Et après, on fait _ma p'tite vache à mal aux pattes_! » plaisanta Hermione.

-« Ouais, c'est ça…moque toi!   On peut toujours regarder la télé…Avez-vous Sorts-Écran?  Non…ça doit pas…on est dans un coin moldu…je ne crois pas que l'antenne soit assez discrète pour vous…La compagnie qui vend ça en à fait pour les sorciers en milieu moldu, mais je crois qu'il n'ont pas considéré la mode…une langouste empaillée sur son toit…on repassera!

-« Finalement, c'est la seule option : La télé.   Tu veux quelque chose à manger? » dit Hermione, un peu exaspéré.

-« Heu, si tu en veux aussi…les cochonneries de tout à l'heure, ça pourrait faire l'affaire! » répondis Draco, qui avait l'air complètement à son aise, quelque peu évaché sur le divan.

Lorsque Hermione redescendit, elle vint s'asseoir à côté de Draco, à l'autre extrémité du divan à trois places.   Elle ouvrit la télévision.

-« Mais qu'est-ce que tu écoute?  Pas de documentaire, par pitié! »dit Draco tout en lui arrachant la télécommande des mains.

-« Hey! Rends-la moi! » s'indigna Hermione.

-« Non! »répondit simplement Draco.

-« Tu vas me la rendre, oui? » demanda Hermione sur un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon.

-« Je veux écouter d'autre choses! »

-« Tu dépasse les bornes Draco Malfoy! » 

Hermione tenta de la lui arracher des mains mais il fut plus rapide.   Il partit à courir autour du divan, pourchasser par une Hermione, soudainement plus amusé par les événements que frustré contre Draco.

Il monta les escaliers, couru vers le salon et se cacha derrière la bibliothèque.  Hermione, quelque peu essoufflée,  avait rapidement perdu sa trace.  

-« Draco, tu n'es pas drôle.  Donne moi cette foutue télécommande. »

Tout en prononcant ces mots, elle apperçut la pointe du pied droit du jeune homme.  Elle saisit le coussin qui était sur le sofa et avança sur la pointe des pieds en direction de la bibliothèque.

-« Je sais que tu es là!  On a passé l'âge de jouer à la cachette, tu ne crois pas? » lanca Hermione, sur un ton presque enfantin.

-« Ouais, t'as raison… »

VLAN!!!! Hermione lui assénât un bon coup de coussin sur l'épaule.

-« Ha ouin? Tu veux jouer à ça?  T'as mal choisie ton adversaire, ma jolie! » dit Draco, un peu trop rapidement.  _Est-ce que je viens de dire Ma jolie?  J'espère qu'elle ne l'a pas remarqu_

Il saisit aussitôt le deuxième coussin, un peu moins volumineux, et lui décochât  un bon coup dans le dos.  La bataille fut remplie de coup bas, de cachette, de surprise et de folie.  Après avoir couru partout dans la maison, ils revinrent s'asseoir sur le sofa du salon.

-« J'espère que personne n'a vu ça.   On était pire que des enfants de 5 ans.  Je crois que je viens de briser ma réputation d'enfant modèle! » dit Hermione à bout de souffle.

-« Je ne te le fait pas dire! Et moi,  je crois que je serais incapable de terrifier, ne serait-ce qu'un 1ere année!  Il me rirait en pleine face. » répondit Draco.

Lorsque Mr. Et Mme. Granger rentrèrent de leur sortie improvisée, ils découvrirent les deux jeunes adolescents assoupis sur le même sofa.  Draco s'était accoté sur le coté et Hermione, de l'autre, le plus éloigné possible.  Cependant, ils ne remarquèrent pas que les deux jeunes gens avaient les pieds qui se touchaient, comme pour avoir un peu de chaleur en cette nuit si froide. 

Voilà! J'ai d'autres idées pour continuer mais plus l'énergie…il est 11h30 et de l'école demain…ça fait pas bon ménage ça!  J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre et si vous avez aimé, dite-moi-le et si vous avez détesté (ce dont vous avez totalement le droit) écrivez-moi-le aussi!!

Le prochain chapitre viendra bientôt (ça bouillonne dans ma tête!  Dans ce chapitre, il ne se passe pas grand chose…pas d'action…mais je vais essayer d'y remédier!)

Autre sondage léger léger…

1. Il arrive un malheur à Draco… (je sais pas quoi exactement mais ça pourrait ressembler à son papa…) 

2. Ou Draco et Hermione restent à la maison et je développe un peu sur leur relation!

À vous de juger!

Bonne semaine à tous!

Whippet -xxx-


	6. Prendre l'air

**N/A : Bonjour à tous, lecteurs, lectrices!**

**Un bon matin, je me suis levée et je me suis dit : WOW, ma vieille, t'as 44 reviews! T'es une bête! Mais, aussitôt que je suis allé voir sur les autres fics…il a fallut que je tombe sur des fics avec toutes plus de 200 reviews…Bouh wouh hou…snif snif. Je ne me suis pas découragé pour autant. J'ai décidé de persévéré jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne au moins 100 reviews…j'ambitionne peut-être un peu mais il faut des buts dans la vie pour avancer! Donc alors, pour ce qui est du sondage :**

****

**Maistro… Roulement de tambour s'il vous plait!**

****

**Je dois avouer que le décompte est arrivée très serré…(J'ai pas compté mais…c'était pas mal serré) et la majorité est allé pour… JE DÉVELOPPE SUR LEUR RELATION ET APRÈS UN MALHEUR TRAGIQUE SURVIENT (il ne sera probablement pas si tragique que ça, rassurez-vous ;) Alors, merci pour vos commentaires toujours plus pertinents de chapitre en chapitre…Et, encore cette fois, je dédie la palme du plus long review à Guilderinette. Merci, j'adore lire tes reviews! Merci aussi à Frite12, qui m'a poussé à écrire un tit quelque chose… Et, ne pas oublier de dire…j'adore lire tous vos reviews…court tout comme long! Alors, c'est pas mal ce que j'avais à dire…Bonne lecture à tous!**

**Chapitre 6 : Prendre l'air.**

Gus, très peu subtile dans sa façon de réveiller les deux adolescent endormis profondément, cria peut être un peu trop joyeusement qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher dans leurs lit respectifs ( une soirée quelque peu arrosée me direz-vous…). Draco et Hermione se réveillèrent, très lentement, tout en prenant conscience de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

-« Mais Gus, ils sont tellement mignons! Tu n'étais pas obligé de les réveiller comme ça. » dit Carla.

-« Non, ça va maman (bayement) Papa a raison (un autre long et pénible bayement) Je vais me coucher… » répondit Hermione, qui avait encore l'esprit dans les vaps du sommeil.

-« Moi aussi. Heu…Où c'est déjà ma chambre? » demanda Draco, encore plus endormis qu'Hermione.

-« Hermione va te la montrer…Allez vous deux…au lit! Et je ne veux pas que ça traîne! On oubli pas les dents Hermi! » dit doucement sa maman tandis qu'Hermione était sur le point de débouler les escalier tellement elle n'avait pas l'esprit réveillé. Elle ne prit même pas la peine d'argumenter sur les paroles de Carla.

Draco, quant à lui, s'était donné un peu plus d'énergie et avait l'air un peu plus présentable. Il monta à la suite d'Hermione, l'aidant même à monter les marches.

-« Lâche moi, j'ai pas besoin d'aide… »grommela Hermione.

-« On dirait que t'as pris de la drogue…ou deux-trois verre de vodka, c'est toi qui choisi »

-« Hey, j'ai pas le goût de rigoler. Ta chambre est à droite…puis la chambre de bain est là. Ho…heu ça communique avec ma (bayement) chambre donc pas touche…Je vais me coucher. Ho merde…_mes dents!_ » dit Hermione tout en se traînant lamentablement vers la chambre de bain.

Draco se dirigea vers sa chambre. Tout en laissant la porte entrebâillé, il se dirigea vers le lit et rebondi deux fois sur le matelas avant de s'immobiliser. Il regarda le plafond tout en se questionnant sur ce que le destin lui réservait. _C'est trop compliqué…les parents on presque l'air de m'apprécier! Si Hermione pouvait juste…boff…laisse tomber Draco…Dans le fond, tu ne l'as jamais détesté…C'est tellement rare une fille intelligente…et belle comme… DRACO! BORDEL! Arrête ça tout de suite ou je te fais emprisonner pour cruauté mentale envers ton subconscient!Pourquoi il a fallut que j'aille cogner à sa fenêtre? _

-« Tu le savais que c'était moi non? Dans l'auto… » dit Hermione, appuyé dans le cadre de porte, soudainement l'air mois perdu.

-« Hein? Non voyons. Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est un hasard. J'aurais cogné même si c'était Potter. »

-« Hey, t'as pas dit que tu arrêtais d'haïr les gens pour rien? Que tu ne voulais pas être comme ton père? »

-« Potter, c'est pas pareil…Je suis incapable de le sentir! Il est le_ survivant_… Il a toute l'attention qu'il veut, il est perçu comme un saint…Je suis pas capable de le blairer à 100 kilomètre…ça arrive à tout le monde. Toi-même, il y a des gens que tu ne peux pas voir, même en peinture! » plaida Draco pour se défendre.

-« D'accord, j'ai compris. Je crois que c'est pareil de son côté…Je voulais juste te dire…heu…Bonne nuit! »

-« Merci…Toi aussi alors. » répondis Draco, ave un sourire quelque peu forcé.

Hermione se retourna en direction de sa chambre. En pénétrant dans son sanctuaire, elle rebroussa chemin vers la salle de bain, ayant oublié sa soie dentaire. En passant devant la chambre de Draco, elle l'aperçut, enlevant son t-shirt. Elle resta immobile, attentive à ses moindres gestes. Son ventre, sculpter par le Quidditch, portait de fines marques violacées. Lorsqu'il se retourna en direction de la fenêtre, Hermione pu voir le désastre dans le dos du jeune homme. Dix long traits, d'un rouge qui avait déjà du être plus vif, striaient l'espace comprit entre les deux épaules du garçon. Une vague de tristesse et de colère envahie alors Hermione. _Comment peut-on être aussi cruel envers son propre fils? Ça n'a même pas été soigné… _Elle s'apprêtait à retourner à sa chambre quant elle décida de rester un peu plus longtemps. _C'est vrai qu'il est…bien fait…HERMIONE!! Retourne à ta chambre tout de suite! Ça ne ce fait pas regarder…les jeunes hommes sexy qui habitent sous son toit…HERMIONE! MERDE!Ressaisit-toi! Arrête de te pâmer comme ça…_Elle retourna presque en courant vers son lit, y sauta et essaya de chasser les images horribles (qui auraient été beaucoup plus agréable… sans ces marques).

Draco, de son coté, avait été témoin de la réaction d'Hermione. Il avait vu son reflet dans la fenêtre. _Pourvu que ce ne soit pas si horrible…Que ça peut faire mal!_ Il se dirigea à son tour vers la salle de bain (n/a : il avait pris la peine de mettre un t-shirt propre…désolé les filles) Il essaya, sans grand succès, d'observer son dos. Les plaies n'étaient pas ouvertes mais étaient dangereusement rouges. Il fouilla dans la pharmacie, essayant de trouver un onguent quelconque, en vain. Pourtant, il tomba sur un article qui lui était inconnue.

-« Hein? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est? Un sac…de couches? Ultra-minces? Mais ils sont fou ces moldus! Il n'y a personne d'incontinent ici…à moins que…Bah, ça me dépasse! Encore un truc de fille… » chuchota à lui-même un Draco qui n'essayait même plus de comprendre.

Quand Draco sortit finalement, il entendit une voix provenant de la chambre d'Hermione. Il s'approcha.

-« Mais qu'est-ce que tu cherchais bordel? Tu en fais du bruit! » dit Hermione, encore plus endormie qu'auparavant. 

-« Heu…j'ai mal au dos…je cherchais quelque chose pour…le mal de dos. C'est tout. »

-« Ha, ok. Bonne nuit. »

-« Bonne nuit » répondit-il.

Il se dirigea d'un pas lent vers sa chambre et ne ferma pas complètement, encore une fois, la porte. Il avait toujours fait ça, à sa connaissance. Sa maman n'avait jamais fermé sa porte, au cas où il aurait besoin d'aide durant la nuit. Pourtant, cette nuit, il savait bien que personne ne pouvait lui venir en aide. Surtout pas sa maman! Il s'installa confortablement sous les couvertures, calla sa tête dans l'oreiller, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne réussirait pas à retrouver le sommeil. Il était 3h passée.

Un quart d'heure passa et les parents d'Hermione montèrent finalement se coucher, dans la chambre adjacente à celle d'Hermione. Draco, épuisé par toutes les pensées qui l'asseyaient, décida de se lever. Il enfila son jean et sortit, sans faire de bruit, de la chambre. L'escalier, située près de la porte de chambre de Hermione, paraissait comme un obstacle_. Fait pas de bruit mon Draco…t'as besoin d'air…Direction : Dehors!_

Il descendit doucement les marches, s'arrêta quelques secondes pour voir s'il n'avait pas réveillé quelqu'un, puis repartit en direction de la porte principale. Il l'ouvrit après l'avoir débarrée puis se retrouva enfin à l'extérieur. 

-« Haaaa… »fis-il en un soupir, en s'assoyant en dessous de l'arbre situé près de la porte d'entrée. Un vent chaud balayait ses cheveux qui, sans leur gel habituel, lui fouettaient le visage allégrement. Il regarda le paysage qui l'entourait. Une grande parcelle vallonnée était la cours arrière des Granger. On n'en voyait même pas la fin. Le croissant de lune, clair en ce temps dégagé, semblait là expressément pour l'éclairer dans ses choix, sa vie. Il passa près d'une demi-heure assis là, sans bouger, seulement à contempler le paysage et à penser. Il essayait d'éclaircir les événements, tout ce qui s'était passé depuis sa fuite_. Avoir été à sa place…je m'aurais donné un bon coup de pied au c...et m'aurais dit d'aller me faire foutre. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas renié? Elle m'a accueillie… d'accord, avec un peu de pression…non, beaucoup de pression, mais elle aurait pu me bouder, m'ignorer, me faire payer tout ce que je lui ai fait subir. Au lieu de ça, elle vient me dire bonne nuit. On devrait se détester…mais je sais pas…elle a un je-ne-sais-quoi…pas mal joli! DRRRRRRRRACO! Ça suffit! T'as déjà assez de trouble comme ça…commence pas a fantasmer sur Hermione…Mais je peux pas résister…Cette année, elle était tellement…DRR…NON! D'accord, j'ai compris, j'arrête_. (n/a Comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, j'adore les conversations des perso avec leur subconscient…)

Il passa près de s'endormir mais le cri d'un hibou le réveilla. Il décida de rentrer à l'intérieur. Il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva dans le vestibule.

« - WRAH! » cria-t-il en faisant le saut devant le porte manteau. _J'ai vraiment cru que c'était Lucius_… En espérant n'avoir réveillé personne, il se surpris à se diriger vers la cuisine. Lorsqu'il était chez lui, il avait l'habitude, en plein milieu de la nuit, de manger un petit quelque chose…n'importe quoi mais en autant que ça puisse entrer dans sa bouche et que ça ne goûte pas trop mauvais. Il entra dans la cuisine.

-« HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! » crièrent Draco et Hermione, qui en échappa le lait, simultanément. 

-« Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisait dehors? T'es malade? Regarde ce que tu m'as fait faire. » chuchota Hermione sur un ton quelque peu frustré.

-« Hey…mais j'ai fait le saut, moi aussi! Tu ne réussissais pas à dormir, toi non plus. Ouais, boff…Veux-tu que je t'aide à ramasser? » demanda Draco.

-« Oui, sil te plait. » 

Tous deux se penchèrent et essuyèrent le dégât. 

-« Pourquoi tu ne dormais pas toi? » questionna Hermione, soudainement intéressé par l'escapade de jeune homme.

-« Bien, tu sais…c'est pas facile pour moi. Mon père qui me renie, ma fuite, comment faire pour ne pas qu'il me retrouve, c'est un gros problème que je dois résoudre…et ça trotte dans ma tête…impossible de dormir avec ça. » répondit franchement Draco.

-« Ha bon, ça se comprend. Moi, vois-tu, c'est le fait que tu sois arrivé chez moi qui me trotte dans la tête. » Hermione s'assit par terre, le dos contre le réfrigérateur. Draco fit de même mais contre l'îlot situé en face du frigo.

-« Au début, ça m'a vraiment dérangé…et ça me dérange encore. Tu es rentré dans ma maison, tu mange avec nous, tu dors même ici. Je vais te raconter quelque chose. Promet de ne pas le répéter à qui que ce soit ou bien d'en parler à mes parents. Allez, jure le sur la tête de qui tu veux! » continua Hermione.

-« Je te le promet. »

-« Bon. J'ai déjà eu un frère. Il s'appelait Sacha. Il avait 2 ans de plus que moi. Quand j'ai eu 3 ans, il est mort asphyxié par un sac de plastique. On n'a jamais su s'il se l'était mis sur la tête lui-même ou bien…en tout cas. 

-« Ho. Je suis vraiment désolé. » répondit Draco surpris par cette triste déclaration.

-« Mes parents ont été incapables d'aller dans sa chambre pendant plus de 2 ans. Sa chambre, c'est celle où tu dors maintenant. J'ai vraiment insisté pour qu'ils la redécorent, pour quelle puisse servir de chambre d'amis. Jusqu'à mon arrivé à Poudlard, j'ai toujours vécu dans l'ombre de mon frère. Mon père était tellement fier d'avoir un fils. Pourtant, Sacha n'était jamais même allé à l'école. Pendant ma première année à Poudlard, on dirait qu'il ce sont calmé un peu. Ils on reprit goût aux joies de la vie. Cet été là, j'ai eu mes plus belles vacances. On est redevenus une vraie famille. Et là, maintenant, te voilà. On dirait que mes parents t'on…comment dire…mis à la place de Sacha. Il te considère un peu comme leur fils. Je ne veux pas faire de psychologie mais, tout ça pour te dire qu'ils t'aiment bien. Une chance qu'ils ne t'on pas connu en même temps que moi…Bref, si tu es dans la merde, on peut t'héberger quelques temps. Mes parents parlaient de cela avant de monter. J'y réfléchissais et je crois que ça m'a filé une migraine. »

-« Mais tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est gros ce que tu viens de me dire là? Tout un rôle…jouer le fils mort accidentellement. C'est assez morbide, tu sais. Et en plus je dors dans sa chambre. Tout pour aider à ce que je me sente mieux… »

-« Hey…calme toi! Ça fait 13 ans de ça. Et puis, je ne te demande rien. Tu fais ce qui te tente. As-tu besoin que l'on t'héberge, oui ou non? » dit Hermione, soudain plus pressé de finir la conversation.

-« Oui. Oui oui oui et re-oui. Je n'ai nulle part d'autre où aller. Mes tantes habitent toutes dans des trous perdus…et mon père n'hésiterait pas à aller les voir pour les questionner. Si ça ne te fait rien, j'aimerais rester. C'est toi qui choisi. Si je te dérange, je part. »

-« Non, reste. Je crois que l'on devrait être capable de cohabiter, sans ce scalper ou bien de se battre à coup de machette. T'as changer, tu sais. T'es plus…t'es moins porté sur toi-même. T'as l'air de te préoccuper beaucoup plus de ce que peuvent ressentir les autres. »

-« T'as changé toi aussi, t'es moins dans tes bouquins, t'as l'air de prendre conscience qu'il y a du monde autour de toi. »

-« Merci, c'est _presque_ gentil, tu t'améliore… bon! Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit! » dit finalement Hermione avant de se diriger vers l'escalier.

Draco, encore un peu sous le choc de la déclaration d'Hermione, se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Draco dormit comme un bébé jusque passé 11h AM. Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, la première chose qu'il vit, près de son réveille matin, fut un petit pot d'onguent.

**Alors, voilà! Un autre chapitre de bouclé! Je commence à avoir des pannes d'idées (pas bon signe). Il est presque minuit…heu il est minuit. Boff pas grave! Pas d'école demain…Dimanche! Pour tous ceux qui ont des commentaires ou des suggestions (lâchez vous lousse…je suis ouverte à toutes les suggestions…même si vous décidez de mettre en vedette un triton, meilleur ami d'une langouste…)**

****

**Il est tard…j'ai pas vraiment de sondage pour vous, dsl. Il était assez « pas joyeux » comme chapitre. Je vais essayer de rendre le prochain plus « joie de vivre ».**

****

**Bonne semaine et j'espère que vous avez appréciez!**

****

**Whippet! xxx**


	7. Ce champ de bataille qu'est l'amour

**Wahhhhhhhhh****! 57! Vous faites fort! Je me sens tout…chose!  Merci à tous!  Pour ceux qui trouvent que ça devient long avant que nos deux tourtereaux tombe dans les bras l'un de l'autre, l'action commence vraiment dans ce chapitre.   J'essayait de pas les faire tomber amoureux dès le début mais là, je me suis fait dire que c'était long donc, j'ai fait FAST et voilà!  Bon, petite correction au niveaux du frère d'Hermi et Draco.  Hermione ne fait que penser et donner des hypothèses…Draco ne deviendra pas son frère adoptif!  C'était juste une façon pour dire que Draco était accepté par ses parents et qu'ils acceptent de le garder quelques temps, comme pour savoir ce que c'est d'avoir un fils… Bon  hé bien…j'essaie de publier un chapitre par semaine mais là, ça ma pris un peu plus de temps…vous savez, les exams du ministère en français écriture…ça demande du jus et j'en avait vraiment raz le pompon d'écrire!  Mais me voici plus calme que jamais et avec le chapitre 7!  Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 7 : L'amour…un champ de bataille!

Draco descendit au rez de chaussée.  Une odeur de mets mexicains flottait dans l'air. Il s'assit à la table, pas très à l'aise.  Hermione, qui était debout depuis l'aurore malgré sa courte nuit de sommeil, était assise à l'autre extrémité de la table, en train de lire des passages d'un livre de poésie.  Carla, quant à elle, était occupé à cuisiner un petit quelque chose pour le dîner. (Midi.  Pour que tout le monde soit situé à la même place J )

-« Heu, Hermione, chérie, je voudrais te dire quelque chose d'important » déclara Carla

-« Quoi maman? » répondit Hermione, encore trop concentré dans les métaphores.

-« Bon, hier, moi et ton père sommes allées voir un film, comme tu le sais.  Après nous sommes allés souper dans un restaurant fort sympathique et nous avons gagnés une sorte de prix de présence. »

-« Ha bon.  Encore une de ces bouteilles de vin pas buvable que papa jette à la poubelle?  Non…ce n'est pas ça, car sinon tu ne m'en parlerais pas.  Alors, c'est quoi? »

-« Une paire de billet pour aller voir un match de tennis au « Wembley Stadium ». Ça a lieu ce soir, mais nous avons notre réunion  des Vins De Londres à la même heure. Je ne sais pas si cela peut t'intéresser de les avoir… »

-« Quoi????? Et tu ne me l'as même pas dit en entrant hier??? WAHOU!!!!!!!! Maman! Je t'aime! « Smack »  Et toi aussi je t'adore « Smack ».

Il fallut quelques secondes à Hermione pour se rendre compte qu'elle venait d'embrasser Draco sur la joue.  Elle devint quelque peu plus rouge et lui, s'immobilisa quelques secondes.   Toutes ces émotions se déroulèrent sans que Carla ne s'en rende compte.  Tous deux firent comme s'il ne s'était rien passé…enfin, un bec sur la joue, ça ne veut rien dire!

-« Toi, Draco, tu aimes le tennis? » demanda Hermione, pour défaire l'ambiance gênée qui régnait entre eux deux.

-« Je commence à me rendre compte que je ne connais vraiment rien aux moldus… Ça doit être un sport mais le seul que je connais, c'est le Quidditch.  Le tennis…ça ne me dit rien »

-« Oh mais tu vas mieux connaître ça car tu vas y aller avec Hermi.  Hein,  ma chérie? » répliqua Carla.

-« Ho, j'avais pensé à mon amie Kath, mais si tu le dit…Tu veux venir? »

-« Ouais! Ça a l'air sympa .  C'est à quelle heure ce soir? »

-« 7h.  On va aller vous porter avant notre réunion.  Hermi n'a pas encore son permis, elle a couler sont premier cours. » dit Carla.

-« Maman!!!! Pourquoi t'as dit… »¸

-« Hermione Granger a couler un cours!!!!! Je n'arrive pas à y croire!! C'est un miracle! Tu n'es pas parfaite! Tu as un défaut! » dit Draco, tout fier de sa trouvaille, avec un sourire réjoui dans la figure.

Hermione resta silencieuse.  Il avait trouvé son point faible.  _Je suis incapable de conduire comme il faut. La théorie, pas de problème, mais la pratique…Attends, il a dit que je n'étais pas parfaite? Il pensait que je l'étais avant?_ Hermione trouva cette pensée plutôt intéressante.  Peut-être y avait-il de l'avenir dans cette voie.  Peut-être y avait-il de l'espoir.  Peut-être pouvait-il ressentir des sentiments pour elle?  _Ha Hermione…tu te fais encore des idées…_Un léger sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres, plus que léger…mais Draco fut le seul à en apercevoir l'esquisse. 

La journée parut plus longue qu'elle aurait due…Draco alla se promener dans les vertes vallées derrière la maison pendant tout l'après-midi.  Il ressentait une sorte d'ambivalence envers cette sortie.  Être seul avec Hermione ne l'embêtait pas du tout…mais il avait peur du déroulement des choses…comment tout cela pouvait bien se passer?  Et si son père venait à l'apprendre? _Impossible…voyons Draco…_Il ressentait une sorte de sentiment qui ne lui était pas familier.  Depuis qu'il l'avait aperçu, assise sur la banquette arrière de la voiture, une sorte de flamme brûlait au fond de lui-même.  Au début,  il ne s'agissait que d'une étincelle mais Draco sentais dès lors que l'étincelle menaçait de devenir feu et ensuite…qui sait…brasier!?!  Côtoyer cette fille qu'il connaissait depuis ses 11 ans, qu'il méprisait sans savoir pourquoi jusqu'à cette année, a aidé l'étincelle à prendre de l'ampleur.  Pourtant, rien ne le prédestinait à cette jeune fille intelligente, belle et doué.  _Comment peut on tomber amoureux de quelqu'un en moins de 48 heures? _Draco se tapait régulièrement le front, comme pour se raisonner. Le petit baiser d'Hermione l'avait profondément troublé, malgré le fait qu'il n'en ai rien laissé paraître. Soudain…il eu une illumination. 

-« On ne tombe pas amoureux en 48 heures…tu l'aimes depuis plus longtemps que ça mon vieux! » dit tout haut Draco. 

Il se mit à rire.  Un rire de soulagement.  Il avait trouvé la raison pour laquelle il fixait Hermione pendant de longues minutes à la cafétéria, sans être capable de détacher ses yeux d'elle, au fait que de la voir avec Potter et Weasley le rendait agressif.  Ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'il pu mettre un mot sur ce sentiment : la jalousie.  Toute les fois qu'elle passait près de lui, il respirait son parfum comme s'il était une denrée rare.  _Enfin!!!_  _Pourquoi je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte avant?  Je suis tellement idiot.   La vie aux cotés de mon père m'a vraiment déconnecté de mes sentiments… Je me sens libre!!!_

-« WAHOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Draco parti en courant dans les champs.  Il avait besoin de vider son trop plein d'énergie.  Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on découvre que l'on est amoureux.  Même à ce moment, il n'en était pas totalement sûr.  Peut-être que cela n'était qu'une passade.  Elle l'avait accueilli, aidé…Tout ça n'était peut-être que de la reconnaissance.   Il se rassit tranquillement en dessous d'un arbre isolé.  _Bahhh__, elle est trop…Pas question que je devienne un sentimental! Je suis un homme, pas question que je gambade dans les champs…Ressaisit toi et réfléchit. Il est probable qu'elle ne veuille même pas de toi. Mais ce bec…Elle était joyeuse, c'est tout! Ça ne doit pas vouloir dire grand-chose…mais si…? _

C'était la première fois qu'il acceptait de ressentir un quelconque sentiment amicale envers un autre être…autre que sa mère. 

**_Pendant ce temps…_**

****

****

-« Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? » dit Hermione, alors qu'elle s'assoyait lentement sur son lit, comme sous l'emprise d'un sortilège.

-« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui donner un bec sur la joue?  J'étais joyeuse…voilà pourquoi! »

-« Nonnnnnn! Ça ne marche pas! » dit un peu fort Hermione en se couchant sur son lit en étendant les bras en signe d'incompréhension.

-« C'était spontanée, c'est tout!  Mais non, ce n'est pas ça… » répétait Hermione, perdu dans son subconscient.  Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur le _Pourquoi?_ de son geste.  Une voix, grave et profonde, sortit alors de nulle part et lui donna la réponse à ses questions…

_Tu voulais lui en donner un…tu le souhaitais._

_Sa joue était là, elle semblait attendre_

_À lui en donner un tu t'es fait prendre_

_Le temps qui jadis passait…_

_C'est arrêté l'instant d'une seconde._

Elle prit alors conscience que ce baiser voulait peut-être dire plus.  Ce passage du livre de poésie qu'elle avait lu ce matin lui était revenu à l'esprit.  _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? _L'image du si beau visage de Draco apparut à elle, comme une illumination.

-« Hooo, non… » gémit Hermione.  Elle avait redouté ce moment depuis le début de l'année scolaire de sa 6e année, l'instant où Draco avait semblé moins cruel envers elle, même plutôt sympa.  Elle n'en avait jamais rien dit à ses deux acolytes, de peur de faire rire d'elle, d'être rejeté.  Elle venait de s'avouer qu'elle était amoureuse de Draco…son tyran, son ennemi. 

-« Non.  C'est impossible.   Je l'ai détesté tellement longtemps…je ne peux pas tomber amoureuse de lui.  Il m'a tellement fait souffrir à l'école.  Toutes les fois où j'ai pleuré par sa faute…où j'ai voulu manqué le cours que l'on avait en commun avec les Serpentard…Il m'a blessé tellement de fois…je ne peux pas lui pardonner ça, pas aussi facilement!  Hermione, ressaisit-toi!

Elle se redressa et commença à verser une larme.  Une seule.  Mais cette seule larme contenait toute l'ampleur du dilemme qui se présentait à elle.   Pardonner, avancer et voir où ça va mener ou bien enterrer les sentiments et toujours se rappeler de ce passé atroce et triste.  Le choix était simple pour son cœur mais la tête, elle, semblait avoir une humeur assez rancunière.  Après plusieurs minutes de délibérations, le choix était fait et final.

-« Je te pardonne… »murmura d'une voix presque inaudible Hermione, avec un grain de sanglots, enfin en paix avec elle-même.

**_Le soir même…_**

**__**

-« Oui maman, je suis prête!! J'arrive! » dit Hermione en réponse à la question de sa mère. 

Cela faisait plus de dix minutes qu'Hermi traînait au deuxième étage, changeant continuellement de tenue.  Elle adorait le tennis.  Depuis son enfance,  elle suit les tournois de tennis, elle joue au tennis et elle veut devenir la meilleure.  Mais elle sait bien que ce rêve est plus que farfelu car elle n'est pas surdouée.  Elle renvoie la balle avec une bonne poigne mais sans plus lorsqu'elle joue avec son père l'été.  Lorsqu'elle est entrée à Poudlard, elle a enterré ses vieux rêves pour faire place aux nouveaux…ceux de performer, d'être la meilleure mais du coté rendement scolaire.   Ce soir était la soirée où elle allait ressasser de bons vieux souvenirs.  Tout cela, elle allait devoir le partager avec Draco.  Elle ne se sentait pas prête tout de suite à lui dévoiler le fait qu'elle l'appréciait beaucoup.  Et encore moins à lui dévoiler les moments clefs de son enfance.

Elle prit la peine d'ajouter à ses joue une petite teinte rosée et descendis au premier étage afin de ne pas faire attendre personne.  Elle prit un visage neutre, qui ne laissait rien transparaître de son sentiment encore primaire.  Elle regarda Draco avec un léger sourire, tout en s'inquiétant sur le déroulement de la soirée…_Espérons que tout vas bien se passer…espérons…_ Elle avait opté pour une camisole juste au corps ainsi qu'une jupe de style rétro.  La petite bourse était agencée au tout.

-« Wow.  Heu…C'est chouette ce que tu portes. » dit Draco qui avait passé près de laisser tomber sa machoir  pour qu'elle aille visiter ses genoux.

-« Merci.  Tu es cool, toi aussi.  Je n'ai pas trop honte de te traîner avec moi… » dit Hermione en lui donnant une toute petite bine sur l'épaule.

-« Bon, les enfants, on y va.  Sinon, on va être en retard.  Vous avez tout? Numéros de cellulaire, des 25 cents pour téléphoner?  Je m'inquiète toujours trop… » dit Carla.

Tous sortirent dehors, Gus en tête.  Il monta dans la voiture, suivi des 3 autres passagers.  La route fut longue, sans blablas inutiles.  On aurait dit que chacun voulait économiser ses mots.  Draco et Hermione, assit tous les deux à l'arrière, regardaient la route passée, chacun de leur côté.  Ils essayaient de cacher leur début de sentiment envers l'autre en emprisonnant tous les sons qui pourraient les trahir. 

Après moins de 20 minutes, la voiture se gara dans le stationnement qui faisait face à l'établissement.

-« Bonne partie les enfants!  Profitez-en, ce tournoi ne reviendra pas de sitôt à Londres, ça je vous le jure!  Heu Hermi? Pourrais-tu m'avoir un autographe de la petite russe là…Anna Karnikouwa…je sais pas trop…? » demanda Gus, qui baissait le ton et la tête sous le regard méprisant que lui lançait sa femme.

-« Oui papa.  Je vais essayer.  Ne crois pas que tu sera le seul à en vouloir un…Tu n'est pas le seul mâle de la planète! » ricana Hermione, qui restait toujours perplexe devant le fanatisme de son père envers cette joueuse de tennis qui, selon elle, ne méritais pas sa place dans ce domaine.  (n/a : Désolé pour tous les fans de Mme. Kournikova.  Hermione est juste un peu jalouse bien que …Bah…aucun commentaires lol)

-« Merci chéri.  Toi, Draco, surveille bien notre petite fille.  On ne te connais pas beaucoup mais assez pour te faire confiance.  Pas de drogue, alcool…et tout le reste.  Bon et bien…  bonne soirée à tous les deux! » dit finalement Gus.

Il mis aussitôt la clef dans le contact et ils repartirent en direction de leur réunions des Vins De Londres.

-« Bon…Et c'est partit.  On va voir nos sièges?  Je crois que l'on a de très bonnes places.  Tu me montre les billets? » demanda Draco, encore un peu stressé au sujet de la soirée à venir, alors qu'il se tordait les mains.

-« Heu…c'est pas toi qui les as?  Attends, je vais voir dans mon sac. » répondis Hermione, soudain le teint un peu blafard malgré son rouge à joue.

-« Il n'y sont pas… »murmura Hermione en un seul souffle. « Tu es sur que tu ne les a pas pris tout à l'heure?  Dans tes poches?  Quelque part? » ajouta Hermione, maintenant frisant la panique.

-« Mais je ne les ai même jamais vu ces billets!  Qu'est-ce que l'on fait  maintenant?  On est coincé ici.  On appelle tes parents? » dit Draco, sur un ton résigné.  Il avait fini par accepter le fait de passer la soirée avec Hermione, seul à seule.  Cela aurait pu être propice à…et il fallait que ça foire!

-« Non…non… »répondis Hermione, comme perdue dans ses pensées.  « Je sais ce que l'on va faire… »

Elle s'assit sur un banc adjacent une longue poutre située à l'entrée du Stade.  Draco vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, tranquillement.  _Bahh__…moi, j'aime mieux ça comme ça…c'est moins prévu à l'avance._ se disait-il intérieurement.

-« Es-tu déjà venu à Londres? » demanda Hermione.

-« Heu, oui. Plusieurs fois. Pourquoi? »

-« Je veux dire : As-tu vraiment fais la visite de Londres? Visitez tout ce qui mérite d'être vu?  Je ne parle pas de Big Ben ou de ces monuments historiques. »

-« Mais de quoi tu parles sinon? » posa Draco

-« Viens, je t'emmène.  Bienvenue dans le monde des moldus mon cher! »

Sans aucune hésitation (ce qui la surpris elle-même) Hermione prit la main de Draco et l'emmena en direction d'un taxi.

_Ce que ces mains sont douces!_ pensa Hermione.

-« Au centre ville s'il vous plait. » dit Hermione au conducteur du taxi.

-« Où tu m'entraîne?   Oublie pas, ton père a dit pas de drogue, alcool et tout ce qui va avec! » dit Draco en farçant.

-« Bien oui…comme tu es comique!  J'avais le goût de t'emmener dans un club échangiste,  de caler 36 téquilas et participer à 3 orgies simultanées.  Ça te va comme plan? » répondis Hermione du tac au tac.

-« D'accord, d'accord…j'ai compris! Non mais sérieusement, où on va? (il réfléchis quelque secondes) Tu a vraiment dit les mots – club échangistes, tequilas et orgie- dans la même phrase.  J'aurais dû t'enregistrer.  J'aurais fait fortune avec ça!

Le taxi s'arrêta au coin de la rue St-Johns et Crowler avant qu'Hermione ai pu répondre quoi que ce soit.

-« Merci monsieur.  Combien je vous dois? »

-« 15.50$ si vous plé. » répondis le chauffeur avec un accent fort étranger.

-« Nous voilà. (Hermione prit une grande respiration).  Ce que j'aime la ville! »

Elle entraîna Draco dans un dédale de petite rue, toutes plus invitantes les unes que les autres.  Le soleil allait se coucher mais pour l'instant, il diffusait une lumière orangé, violette et rosée tout à la fois.  Ils parlèrent un peu, sans plus.  La gêne les bloquait encore.  Lorsqu'Hermione s'arrêta devant un établissement dont les murs était presque recouvert entièrement  de vignes et de plantes, Draco resta perplexe.

-« Tu veux acheter des plantes?  Je ne vois pas le rapport. »

-« Non…c'est ici que l'on va souper.  J'ai une faim de loup.  C'est le meilleur restaurant de Londres.  Tout le monde te le dira.  En plus…c'est, comment dire…semi moldu, semi sorcier.  La patronne est une connaissance de Mme. Weasley.  Ils ont vraiment le don pour la cuisine, dans cette famille.  Juste leur filet mignon…j'en bave…On entre? »

Draco prit l'initiative de prendre la main d'Hermione, sans être trop pressé ou bien trop subtil mais juste assez pour qu'Hermione comprenne le message.  _Ce qu'elle est belle ce soir…_

-« On entre. »

**Alors voilà pour ce chapitre 7.  Je suis repartis sur une balloune…les idées, Wahou! J'en ai!  Merci à tous pour toutes vos idées…elles me sont utiles…des fois, ça ne fait que m'inspirer pour d'autre chose ou bien, ça me fait réaliser que l'histoire est percu autrement par certains lecteurs etc…  Merci à tous les reviewer/euse.  Le prochain chapitre devrait être un peu plus « romantique » mais boff, je ne dois pas trop m'avancer là-dessus.  Laissez des commentaires, positifs ou non (quand ils ne le sont pas, c'est difficile à prendre mais on en ressort toujours plus fort après…courage whippet, courage!)  J'adore lire vos reviews!  Lachez pas!**

**Bonne semaine!**

**Whippet!**

****

****


	8. Lorsque le vent souffle

**Bonjour à tous! Pour me faire pardonner, voici un autre chapitre, et beaucoup plus rapidement cette fois ci!  Il était temps que nos deux merveilleux fantastiques géniales tourtereaux commencent à se dirent les vraies affaires.   Et bien voici, fidèle à moi-même, un merveilleux chapitre plein de romantisme (modestie whippet modestie!) Un chapitre romantique? (là c'est mieux…)  Merci encore et toujours à mes fidèles lecteurs et reviewers (parce que des fois les gens lisent mais ne laissent pas de review…Laissez nous des commentaires svp! Faite passer le mots! )**

**Et bien, pour ce qui est de ma fidèle palme d'or pour le plus long et le plus touchant review…je dois dire que KaTh-BlAcK a sérieusement remonté le peloton  avec une review, ma foi, plutôt long et assez touchant mais je dois dire que, encore une fois, Guilderinette vole la vedette! **

**(_Applaudissements frénétiques d'une foule en délire)_**

**Je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais jamais mis de disclamer dans mes chapitres…je ne sais pas si c'est cruciale mais juste pour faire comme tout le monde, en voici un :**

**_Disclamer_**** : **Certains personnages féminins de cette fic, on parle ici d'Hermione ainsi que certains personnages masculin, et on parle ici de Harry et de Ron, ne m'appartiennent pas.  Ils sont tous à J.K. Rowling.  (_Whippet…tu n'oublis pas quelqu'un?)_ Non, pourquoi? Ha oui…grrrrrrrrr (un grr de frustration) un certain Draco…(pourquoi fallait-il que mon subconscient me le rappelle hein?) Il ne m'appartient pas non plus…snif snif.  Pour le reste, histoire, lieux, perso, tout est à moi.****

**Bonne lecture!!!!!**

**Whippet!**

****

**………………………………………………………………………..**

**Chapitre 8.  Lorsque le vent souffle…**

     Ils entrèrent, tous deux avec un léger sourire imprégné sur leurs lèvres.  Draco, qui tenait encore Hermione par la main, se rendit compte qu'il était en compagnie d'une des plus jolie fille de Poudlard, et qu'il avait la chance de pouvoir l'observer à sa guise, sans qu'elle ne lui donne de baffe, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.  Son sourire s'élargit et son esprit fut envahi d'un sentiment de béatitude complète.  Hermione, qui avait encore ses pensées embrouillées par le geste de Draco, si minime fut-il, marchait en direction de l'entrée du petit restaurant.  L'air sentait bon les vacances et Draco dégageait encore et toujours cette odeur sublime.  Il ne s'agissait pas de son gel à cheveux, remarqua-t-elle, car il n'en portait pas, mais bel et bien de son odeur à lui, de son odeur corporelle, fraîche et invitante. 

Ils pénétrèrent dans le petit bistro.  Mme. Easel, une vieille femme imposante mais qui rayonnait de par sa prestance, en apercevant Hermi, accourut aussitôt vers cette dernière et l'embrassa sur les deux joues.  Elle remarqua aussi la présence du jeune homme aux yeux couleurs acier et aux cheveux plus que blond qui l'accompagnait.

-« Mais c'est fou comme ça peut faire longtemps que tu n'est pas venu me voir!  Je pensais à toi dernièrement…Je suis tellement contente que tu sois là! »

-« Mais, Mme. Easel, je suis venu il y a deux semaines! Que vous disent vos cartes de ces temps-ci?»

-« La bonaventure est un art ma fille.  Si tu veux, je t'en montrerai les bases une autres fois.  Mais pour cela, il faudrait que tu viennes me voir plus souvent! Tu sauras, ma petite, que 2 semaines peuvent paraître des mois pour une vieille femme comme moi.  Mais qui est donc ce jeune homme qui t'accompagne? » demanda la dame, avec une pointe de curiosité et d'envie.

-« Heu…C'est mon ami.  Je l'héberge pour quelques jours.  Est-ce que l'on pourrait avoir une table pour deux personnes, du côté non-fumeurs s'il vous plait? » dit Hermione, contente de revoir cette vieille femme qui lui réservait toujours une de ses meilleurs places, face à la fenêtre donnant sur la rue.

-« Mais pas avant que tu m'ais dit le nom de ce charmant jeune homme.  Je te connais depuis ton enfance, ma jolie, et si tu emmènes un prétendant dans mon restaurant, et bien, je veux savoir de qui il s'agit.  Personne n'est assez bien pour notre petite Hermy nationale. » dit l'imposante Mme. Easel, avec une voix maternel ainsi qu'un peu de sarcasme.

-« Si vous y tenez.  Il s'appelle Draco. »

Lorsqu'il entendit Hermione prononcer son nom, il se retourna vers les deux femmes.

-« Oui, c'est ça, Draco Malfoy.  Enchanté. »

-« Heummm.  Un Malfoy.  Je croyais que tu avais un peu plus de jugement, ma fille.  Mais si il te rend heureuse…Bon, suivez moi.  Je vous donne votre table. » termina Mme. Easel, qui retrouva aussitôt le sourire.

-« Nous ne sommes qu'amis. » répliquèrent les deux adolescents, tous deux en chuchotant pour eux-même. _Pour le moment…_ fut la suite de leurs pensées.

Pendant sa petite conversation avec la vieille Mme. Easel,  Hermione ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle avait desserré l'étreinte de la main de Draco d'avec la sienne.  Ils s'assirent, un peu moins joyeux, mais pas moins enthousiasme face au reste de la soirée.

-« C'est vraiment beau ici.  Ça m'étonne que tu connaissent de si beaux endroits…Je te croyais plus du style bibliothèque.  Mais je vois que je me suis royalement trompé sur ton compte. » commenca Draco.

-« Ça arrive des fois, à ma mère, d'être tanné de faire la cuisine.  Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui a des elfes de maisons à son service.  En parlant d'elfes de maison… »

-« Non! Je sais ce que tu va me dire…Dobby m'a déjà parlé de ta S.A.L.E… ou je pas trop quoi. »

-« Dobby te parle encore?  C'est bizarre.  Il voulait à tout pris fuir votre manoir.  Il est libre…il fait ce qu'il veut. »

-« Je te ferai remarquer que ce n'était pas moi qui lui lançait des pierres par la tête…Mon père est le seul à faire ces trucs débiles. » répondit Draco, soudainement plus froidement.

-« Ne fais pas cette face là.  On change de sujet.  Je vois bien que ça te fait mal d'en parler.  Je ne te forcerai pas à tout dire…si un jour tu veux, bien, je suis là.  Ne l'oubli pas.

-« Je m'en souviendrai… »

La tournure de leur conversation changea du tout au tout à partir de ce moment.  Ils parlèrent de leurs projets de vacances,  de vie future, de leurs amis  (Hermione tenta de monter Harry et Ron  dans l'estime de Draco, mais rien à faire.  Elle rencontra un mur…)  Lui, il lui parla de Pansy, cette vieille folle qui lui collait au basque depuis son enfance. 

-« Le problème, vois-tu, c'est que t'as l'air d'aimer ça… Une fille, quand tu lui en donne un peu, elle va en prendre le double.  Je peux te dire que je suis totalement d'accord avec toi, Drakinouchet! C'est coome ça qu'elle t'appelle, non? hihihi…Ce qu'elle peut être collante!  Elle ne te lâche pas d'une semelle, même dans les vestiaires de Quidditch! »

-« Ne m'appelle plus jamais, ô grand jamais, Drakinouchet. Compris? Et comment sais-tu qu'elle me suis jusque dans les vestiaires de Quidditch?  On ne se pratique pas avec les Griffondors à ce que je sache!» demanda Draco, avec un sourire moqueur.

-« Heu…Je l'ai vu…je passais devant le stade…Oh et puis…qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre?  Harry m'avait demander d'observer vos pratiques afin qu'il puisse trouver votre faille…NON! Draco!  J'ai rien dit d'intéressant. » dit Hermione, le rouge aux joue tandis que Draco, lui, voyait rouge.

-« Ha ce Potter…Il ne paie rien pour attendre! »

-« Pas tant que tu seras sous mon toit! »

_Ce qu'il es beau quand il se fâche! _ Pensa Hermione.  Cependant, Draco se retourna en sa direction, le cœur battant un peu plus fort…

-« J'ai pas dit ça tout haut??? » demanda Hermione, alors qu'une envie de s'enfouir 6 pieds sous terre l'imprégnait dans tout son corps.  _Faite qu'il n'ait rien entendu, pitier?_

-« Oui. » fut la seule réponse que reçu Hermione.

-« Ha merde… » dit la belle brune, plus rouge qu'une tomate.

-« Mais ça ne me fait rien…c'est plutôt flatteur.  Si ça peut te rassurer, moi aussi je te trouve belle quand tu te fâche.  On est kit? » se risqua Draco, soudain plus à l'aise.

La nuit était tombée sur le petit quartier.  Un vent chaud soufflait et faisait vaciller les flammes des petites bougies qui ornaient les tables.  D'un commun accord, après qu'Hermione eut payer la facture (n/a Pas très galant notre Draki…mais il n'a pas un rond donc on peut bien lui pardonner…hihihi, mais on lui pardonne toujours! Surtout quand il est en caleçon…Whippet! Reviens sur terre…finit ton chapitre!)

Ils sortirent dans la rue pavée de briques.  Une jolie fontaine trônait au centre de la place.  Le petit bistro dégageait une faible lumière, mais juste assez pour aider les deux jeunes gens à voir où ils mettaient les pieds.  Ils s'assirent sur le rebord de la fontaine.  L'eau qui ruisselait donnait un merveilleux bruit de fond à cette soirée.  Soudain, une musique envoûtante, charmante et invitante, qui provenait du restaurant avoisinant, traversa le silence de la nuit pour se rendre jusqu'aux oreilles des deux adolescents.  Tous deux furent enveloppés par un sentiment d'allégresse intense.

Draco se leva, ce qui fit presque sursauter Hermione qui était perdu dans ses pensées, à contempler le ciel et l'homme qu'elle avait appris à aimer au fil des dernières années, à l'insu de celui-ci.

-« Tu veux danser? » demanda Draco, avec une assurance qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis fort longtemps.

-« Pourquoi pas? » répondit Hermione en se levant.

Il la prit par la taille, lentement, tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux.  Elle, comme hypnotisée par la lueur que dégageait les yeux de Draco, enlaça le cou de ce dernier.  Ils commencèrent à se laisser aller dans les bras l'un de l'autre, laissant sortir ainsi toutes leurs émotions à la surface.  Ils s'enlacèrent un peu plus fort, jusqu'à sentir leurs cœur battre à l'unisson.

-« Tu es tellement belle » murmura Draco à l'oreille de la femme qu'il aimait.

Hermione se dégagea de l'étreinte.  Elle se rendit compte alors qu'ils ne dansaient presque plus. Elle hésita une fraction de seconde puis lui dit

-« Draco…Je t'aime. »

C'est alors que leurs têtes se rapprochèrent, comme attirés l'une par l'autre.  Leurs lèvres se touchèrent à peine, seulement un frôlement.  Qui se serait contenter de seulement cela?  Draco, impatient des lèvres d'Hermione, engagea un baiser plus long, plus passionné.  Il le désirait depuis si longtemps!  Hermione répondait à ses baisers, en redemandait.  Pourtant, il s'arrêta à cet instant.  Il s'était senti observé pendant quelques secondes.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » demanda Hermione, soudain inquiète.

-« Oh, rien.  Je peux te dire quelque chose moi aussi? »

-« Oui vas-y » répondit Hermione, qui enlaça de nouveau l'homme qui venait de l'embrasser comme jamais elle n'avait été embrassée.

-« Je t'aime » dit tout simplement Draco. Il avait prit tout son courage, avait surmonté tout ces principes d'homme afin de pouvoir dire sans hésiter c'est trois mots. Il l'embrassa encore une fois, doucement, sans se presser.  Il venait de prendre conscience que son amour était réciproque.  Il avait le goût d'aller le crier à tout le voisinage et même à cette drôle de bonne femme, cette Mme. Easel qu'Hermione aimait tant.

Et c'est cette même vieille femme qui avait causé le sentiment d'observation de Draco.  Elle n'avait pu refouler son sentiment de curiosité face à sa petite Hermy, maintenant devenu grande.  Elle l'avait toujours considéré comme sa propre fille.  Et la voilà maintenant en train de vivre l'un des plus beaux moments de sa vie! Elle se fit la promesse à elle-même de ne jamais partager ce qu'elle avait vu cette nuit-là avec les parents de la jeune fille.  Mme. Easel retourna à sa cuisine, un sourire un peu désolé dans le visage.  Ses cartes magiques ne lui avaient rien présagé de bon face à cette union…mais elle décida de faire confiance au destin.

-« Bonne chance mes enfants. » murmura Mme. Easel à l'intention des jeunes gens qui quittaient la place à la recherche d'un taxi.

………………………………………

Il s'écoula une bonne heure avant que les deux jeunes franchissent le cadre de porte.  Il était minuit passé.  Les parents d'Hermione les attendaient paisiblement, assit sur le canapé du salon.  Lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrirent, ils se dirigèrent lentement vers leur fille et le jeune homme, l'air un peu déçu.

-« Hermy, où étais-tu? » demanda Gus, non pas sur un ton colérique mais plus de déception.

-« Au tournoi de tennis. Pourquoi? » dit Hermione.

-« Ne nous ment pas.  J'ai trouvé les billets sur la couverture de ton lit.  Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas appelé? » demanda alors Carla, aussi déçu que sa fille puisse lui mentir.

-« Je me suis rendu compte que je les avais oubliés et on a décidé de faire autre chose au lieu de perdre notre temps ici à rien faire et de vous déranger, en plus, alors que vous étiez à votre réunion. » répondis Hermione, contrarié du fait que ses parents puisse lui gâcher sa soirée.

-« As-tu fait exprès de les oublier, Hermione? » demanda clairement son père.

-« Non papa.  Je me suis rendu compte que je ne les avais pas quand on a voulu voir nos sièges et l »

-« C'est de ma faute Mr. Granger.  C'est moi qui aie proposé de faire autre chose.  Nous sommes allés nous promener en ville.  Pas de drogue, d'alcool et tout ce qui va avec…je vous jure que l'on a tout respecté. »

Hermione regarda du coin de l'œil le nouveau Draco qui se trouvait à ses cotés.  Il était presque soumis.  Elle n'aimait guère ce genre de comportements mais elle devait avouer qu'il s'en tirait bien.  Elle préférait quand il était un peu plus dur, et moins lèche-botte.  Mais la situation le demandait.

Tout en le regardant, elle articula_ Merci_ avec ses lèvres, tandis que ses parents étaient plus occupé à livrer leurs états d'âmes qu'à observer les faits et gestes de leur fille.

Le jeune lui livra un regard qui voulais simplement dire _De rien._  Lorsqu'ils purent enfin monter à leur chambre respective, le serpentard regarda en direction de la belle griffondor.  Ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit sans intonation spéciale car les parents de la jeune fille les suivaient de très près.  Ils étaient autant sinon plus fatigué que les jeunes gens.  Trop d'émotions en une même soirée.

Hermione se déshabilla et enfila son pyjama.  Une paire de culotte courte en tissu léger ainsi qu'une petite camisole à brettelle fait dans le même tissus : d'un bleu poudre qui ne cachait pas son nombril, percé depuis seulement quelques jours.  Elle entendit soudain résonner dans sa tête la voix de sa mère lui disant _N'oublie pas tes dents._

-« Oui maman. » répondit pour elle-même Hermione, tout en se dirigeant vers la chambre de bain.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle frappa inconsciemment un jeune homme blond qui se trouvait justement derrière.

-« Ouch! » chuchota Draco, pour ne pas réveiller les parents d'Hermione qui s'étaient endormis depuis peu.

-« Désol » répondit Hermione sur le même ton de voix.

-« Tu m'as assommé! Tu aurais pu faire attention. » dit Draco soudainement  sur un ton plus moqueur.

Il regarda la jeune fille qui se situait droit devant lui.  _Ça lui va vraiment bien ce petit pyjama! _Il approcha alors le visage d'Hermione et l'embrassa fougueusement. 

-« Là! Tu es pardonné maintenant. » finit Draco.

-« Depuis quand as-tu le nombril percé?  C'est vraiment sexy! » questionna Draco, avec un œil scrutateur.

-« Chut! Pas si fort!  Mes parents pourraient entendre. » dit Hermione en tentant de cacher son piercing, au cas où son père ou sa mère aie une envie soudaine de venir aux toilettes.

-« Tes parents ne le savent pas?  Heummm…ils finiront par le savoir un jour.  Mais pour l'instant, je trouve ça plutôt sexy, donc ne le cache pas! » supplia Draco.

Hermione lâcha son pyjama et s'approcha un peu plus de son homme.  Elle l'embrassa et celui-ci le lui rendit bien.  Ils s'étreignirent jusqu'à en perdre le souffle.  Dans le feu de l'action, Draco souleva Hermione et la déposa sur le comptoir.  Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser passionnément.  Ils lui donna de petits baisers dans le cou, derrière les oreilles…tellement heureux qu'elle, Hermione Granger, puisse aimer un être tel que lui, Draco Malfoy, celui qu'elle considérait comme son pire ennemi jusqu'à tout récemment.

Sur le fait,  Carla entra dans la chambre de bain…

…………………………………………………………………………..

**Voilà!  Un peu plus court comme chapitre mais je trouve que ma fin est un « tit » peu chiante…mais c'est la vie! Qu'est ce que vous voulez? Niark niark niark! **

**« La suite la semaine prochaine! »  Ne vous gêner pas pour laisser des reviews!  Je suis une vraie maniaque!  Je vérifie presque à toutes les heures (quand je m'ennuie, on s'entend) si je n'ai pas eu de nouveaux reviews… (_Obsédé la fille, trouve toi un passe-temps_ me dirai vous.)  Ma sœur ne s'est pas gênée pour me dire que c'était cucu comme chapitre mais, mais mais mais mais…je l'ai envoyé paître dans les champs! Avec les moutons! Mouhahaha!  Bon ça suffit les niaiseries!  **

**REVIEWER! C'EST UN ORDRE! Heu…S'il vous plait?   Ça serait gentil?**

**Bonne semaine à tout ce beau monde que vous êtes!!**

**Whippet (qui va encore aller regarder si elle n'a pas reçu de nouveaux reviews…il est 11h30…Bah!!Ca se peut!)   **


	9. Il ne suffit que de mots

**D'accord d'accord…Hey toi, lâche cette tomate, NON!  Ha zut,je suis tâché…Oh non! Toi aussi lache cette tomate! Ah zut alors…D'accord, lancez moi des tomates si vous voulez, je le mérite.  Je suis amplement en retard…Un semaine de retard, c'est trop.  Je sais ce que c'est attendre après un chapitre…c'est atroce.  Mais je sais ce que c'est aussi d'être dans la peau d'un auteur…vous savez, j'avais pas trop l'inspiration et le temps…Mais me voila avec le chapitre 9!!! Ta dam!  J'espère que vous allez aimer.  Pas d'événements tragiques comme un triton qui meurt atrocement ou bien des crevettes qui font des manifestations contre le cannibalisme…C'est plus relax comme chapitre.  L'action est à venir, ne vous inquiétez pas!!!! Il fallait rétablir l'ordre un peu.**

**Bon et bien…encore une palme pour Guilderinette (elle ne doit plus avoir de place sur son foyer pour mettre tous ces trophées) pour le review le plus long que je n'ai jamais vu!!! (Je te crois quand tu affirme que ça ta pris ½ heure…pas de doute la dessus!) Ne vous gênez pas pour mettre des reviews. Je carbure à ça…plus que 5 reviews et j'atteins les 100! WOW!  Lâchez pas, vous êtes capable!  Pour ce qui est du film…(je perd connaissance à l'instant…)Oh, pardons. Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais…Harry est canon! (un petit « fit fwew » d'admiration)  Draco a baissé dans mon estime…il est trop poule mouillé dans le 3.  A vraie dire, je le trouve plus sexy dans les fics…mais c'est quand même pas piqué des verres…Pour l'instant, je jette mon dévolue sur mon beau petit Harrynouchet!**

**Bonne semaine à tous vous autres!  Paix et joie!**

**Whippet**

**Disclamer**** :  Draco?  Draco? Où est es-tu?  Vilain petit cachottier!  Haa zut, me voilà encore que je parle avec mon ours en peluche…vous savez, c'est dure de vivre en sachant qu'un certain Draco Malfoy existe dans ce monde et que…il ne m'appartient même pas! Snif snif! J'ai tout fait…mais alors tout fait!  Rien à faire, J.K. Rowling tient mordicus à son perso.  Zut alors! Carla et Gus, cependant m'appartiennent (ce n'est pas Draco bon! _Et pas Harry non plus…_ Je ne me priverai pas de faire du chichi simplement parce que c'est un disclamer!)  Hermione aussi est à J.K. Rowling…Elle ne pourrait pas partager?  On fait l'échange?**

_....................................................................................................................................................._

_Pour se remettre un peu dans le bain…_

Sur le fait, Carla entra dans la chambre de bain…

Chapitre 9 : Il ne suffit que de mots…

-« Mais qu'est-ce vous étiez en train de faire? » bredouilla Carla, soudainement devenu blanche comme un linge, ce qui contrastait beaucoup avec le rouge flamboyant qu'arborait les deux jeunes tourtereaux.

-« Maman, ce n'est pas ce que tu … » commenca Hermione

-« Non, non…je ne veux même pas le savoir » dit Carla, avec un air perdu, comme si elle avait oublié certains bout de l'histoire.

 Pourtant, en un éclair, les 15 dernières secondes repassèrent comme un film au ralenti dans sa tête.  Elle se ressaisit et prit conscience, malgré sa fatigue intense à cette heure tardive de la nuit, qu'elle avait un rôle de mère à jouer dans cette histoire. _ -Bon sang, ta fille embrasse à qui mieux mieux le premier venu.  Tu ne vas  pas laisser faire ça?  Non, pas ma fille...Il avait l'air si gentil, respectueux…Bordel!_ - Carla sentit, elle aussi, le rouge lui monter aux joue, cependant, il s'agissait d'un rouge de colère et non de simple gêne.

« Pour l'instant, débarque de ce comptoir et à la cuisine tous les deux et ça presse! » finit Carla, sur un ton qui ne voulait aucune réplique.  

Hermione, qui n'avait même pas pensé débarquer du comptoir, alors surprise par l'entrée subite de sa mère dans la chambre de bain au moment où elle embrassait Darco, sentit la honte l'envahir et une certaine frustration envers sa mère jaillir au fond d'elle-même.  -----_C'est ma vie, j'en fais ce que j'en veux! - _se disait-elle intérieurement.  Pourtant, elle suivi sa mère au rez de chaussé, la tête baissé, anticipant déjà les pires scénario…Draco suivait à l'arrière, retenant par le bout des doigts ceux d'Hermione_. - Je m'en vais…Je ne veux pas…Il ne faut pas…Mon père…-_ Tels étaient les pensées embrouillées du jeune homme, encore sous le choc qu'on ait pu les surprendre en flagrant délit.  _Je l'aime…_fut sa dernière pensée avant de s'installer sur le petit tabouret haut sur pattes.__

Lorsque tous deux furent assis au comptoir de la cuisine, baignant dans un silence digne des morts, Carla prit place en face des deux adolescents.  Elle les regarda avec des yeux qui en disaient plus que si elle avait prononcé des mots.  On pouvait y lire une franche déception, de l'incompréhension ainsi qu'une forte envie d'en savoir plus.  Quant à eux, Hermione et Draco fixaient le même petit grain de sel, oublié lors d'un souper quelconque, sur le comptoir.  Jamais ils n'auraient eu l'audace de se regarder.  Aucun ne voulait aggraver son cas.  Néanmoins, nombreux furent les petits regards en coin, en direction de l'être aimé, lorsque Carla fixait un personne plus qu'une autre.

-« Pourquoi? » furent les premiers mots prononcés en dedans des 5 minutes qui s'étaient écoulée depuis l'incident.

Hermione exprima sa capitulation en un soupir, tout en baissant les yeux, incapable d'affronter ceux de sa mère.  Elle savait pertinemment qu'argumenter ne servait plus à rien lorsque sa mère prenait ce ton.  Draco, quant à lui, se sentais littéralement impuissant face à tout ça.  Jamais il n'aurait dû tomber amoureuse d'une moldu, voilà tout!  Non, jamais il n'aurait dû tomber amoureuse d'_elle_.  Maintenant, Lucius avait une arme contre lui…Hermione.  Draco devrait désormais tout faire afin que son père ne le sache jamais.  _Et maintenant que la mère d'Hermione le sait…Qu'est ce que je vais devenir?_ 

-« Maman, tout ça ne te regarde absolument pas.  J'ai ma vie et tu n'as pas à t'en mêler! »déclara subitement Hermione.

-« Au contraire ma fille, j'ai amplement le droit de m'en mêler.  Quand ma fille embrasse un garçon, assise sur le comptoir de la chambre de bain et tout ça sous mon toit, je m'excuse, mais ça me regarde aussi! »répliqua Carla, encore plus en _furie de Jean-Guy_ qu'auparavant (_n/a : Furie de Jean-Guy est un inside dans ma jolie petite troupe de joyeux lurons que nous sommes à l'école.  Ça veut simplement dire en colère…_)

-« Mme. Granger, c'est de ma faute.  Je n'aurais pas dû l'embrasser…. »dit Draco, interrompant ainsi l'échange venimeux que s'apprêtait à échanger la mère et la fille.  Le jeune homme, encore en caleçon, avait pris un ton qui se voulait calmant, mais qui avait sortit plutôt comme s'il voulait aider Hermione en prenant la faute sur lui, peu importait alors les conséquences.  Hermione lui jeta un regard qui démontrait toute son incompréhension.  _Pourquoi t'as fait ça?_  pu lire Draco sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

-« C'est vrai , Draco? » (Carla prit une grande respiration)

Draco détourna ses yeux de ceux d'Hermione, après lui avoir fait un léger, mais ô combien léger sourire, comme lui seul en connaît le secret.

-« Ou… »

-« NON! Ce n'est pas vraie maman.  ON s'est embrassé. On s….On s'aime maman. » dit finalement Hermione, mettant l'accent sur le fait qu'elle aussi était coupable, afin de peut-être diminuer les conséquences de leur geste.

-« Oui, Mme. Granger.  Je l'aime et je crois qu'elle m'aime aussi.   Si vous devez punir quelqu'un, punissez moi.  De toute façon, c'est moi l'intrus ici. »

-« Draco, arrête!  Ne dit plus jamais ça!  Tu es le bienvenue chez moi, et nous sommes coupable tous les deux.  Maman? On s'aime, tu peux comprendre ça? TU PEUX COMPRENDRE ÇA? » cria Hermione, tout en se levant subitement de son tabouret, avec une graine de sanglot dans le fond de la gorge.

-« Hermione! Ça suffit, j'ai compris!  Ne réveille pas ton père en plus, les choses ne pourraient qu'empirer » répliqua Carla, sur un ton sec, pas tout à fait calmer.

-« C'est comme ça que tu me remercies d'avoir accueilli un de tes camarades de classes?  En ne me disant pas qu'il était peut-être ton petit ami ou bien autre chose?  Tu aurais pu me dire tout ça, je l'aurais compris.  C'est mon rôle Hermione de te protéger, de t'aimer, de connaître ton entourage, de savoir ce que tu vis, comment tu le vis, de t'aider! Tu as trahis ma confiance Hermione,  et …Draco aussi! » continua Carla, alors qu'un élan de colère lui empoignait le cœur.

Les derniers mots prononcés par Carla firent mal à Hermione et Draco.  La confiance était quelque chose de primordiale pour Hermione.  Elle avait toujours eu une relation privilégiée avec sa mère, une relation basée sur la confiance justement.  Tout cela allait peut-être être brisé à tout jamais, par sa faute…

-« Sacha n'aurais jamais fait une telle chose… »dit pour elle-même Carla, subitement retourné dans son petit monde, l'espace de quelques secondes.

C'en était trop.  Hermione se dirigea vers le vestibule en pleurant silencieusement.  Draco essaya de la retenir mais elle se libéra facilement.  Le temps que Carla reprenne conscience de ce qui se passait,  Hermione avait disparue dans la nuit.

Draco se leva, mais Carla l'arrêta dans son élan.

-« Non, toi, attend nous ici, je crois que l'on a besoin de discuter toutes les deux… »dit-elle, en ouvrant la porte doucement, afin de rechercher sa fille dans les profondeurs de la nuits.

Elle n'eu pas à chercher bien loin.  Hermione avait trouvé refuge en dessous du plus gros arbre de la propriété, situé à droite des portes grillagées.  Carla pouvait apercevoir une couleur bleu poudre se dégagé du bas du tronc.  Elle se dirigea lentement vers sa fille, afin de lui laissé le temps de penser…à quoi, elle ne le savait pas…mais penser tout de même.  Elle aussi prit le temps de penser.  Elle se calma afin d'avoir l'esprit plus apte à juger correctement et justement.  Elle s'installa silencieusement auprès d'Hermione.

-« Va t'en. » dit Hermione, d'une voix qui témoignait toute la tristesse que la jeune griffondor pouvait ressentir.

-« Je me suis calmé Hermy. » dit Carla, avec son timbre de voix habituel, sans éclat, qui avait toujours réussi à calmer Hermione lorsqu'elle pleurait.

-«Vas t'en. »

-« Je te demande pardon.  Sincèrement pardon. Je n'avais pas à te comparer à Sacha…Il est mort, c'est du passé, comme tu me l'as si souvent répété.  C'était déplacé de ma part, je te promet de ne plus jamais faire de comparaison si stupide.  Me pardonneras-tu un jour?

-« Si tu savais comment ça peut être lourd de vivre dans l'ombre d'un petit garçon de 3 ans…Si tu me le promet maman, je te pardonne » répondit Hermione, relevant ainsi la tête afin de mieux apercevoir la femme qui se trouvais tout près. 

Elles s'étreignirent, comme si cela n'avait jamais été fait auparavant.  Tout n'avait pas été pardonné mais l'esprit mère-fille revivait entre elles.

Carla s'installa confortablement contre sa fille.  Malgré la chaleur de l'été, les nuits restaient toujours un peu plus fraîches. 

-« Je crois que l'on a besoin d'une petite discussion toi et moi.  Profitons-en tandis que nous ne sommes que toutes les deux.   Raconte moi  tout depuis le début et alors là, je serai capable d'émettre un jugement juste.  Allez, je t'écoute. » dit Carla, qui se retourna aussi vers sa fille bien-aimé, la regarda dans les yeux, avec un visage tendre, qui ne voulait rien de plus qu'écouter.

Hermione commença à partir de sa première année à Poudlard, lui raconta combien Draco avait pu être méchant avec elle, toutes les atrocités qu'ils avaient pu échanger, toutes la haine qu'ils avaient l'un  pour l'autre.  Elle se rendit jusqu'à sa 6e année, moment où Draco changea, moment où elle se rendit compte que cet homme pouvait avoir un cœur.  Parmi toutes ces péripéties, elle avait parler de Ron, d'Harry, brièvement de ses aventures avec ces derniers, (mais elle promit de revenir sur le sujet, car Carla avait plus d'une question à poser) de ses professeurs et de Poudlard, ce qu'elle faisait rarement étant donné que sa mère travaillait beaucoup avec son père comme dentiste.

-« Tu ne me parle jamais de tes amis à Poudlard, de ta vie là-bas.  Tout ce que je connaît ce sont tes notes.  Ça me remplis de fierté, mais j'aurais bien aimé en parler avec toi, de tes sentiments, de ta vie, de Draco.  Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé avant, Hermy? »questionna Carla.

-« Ce n'était pas facile maman.  Je me rends compte que j'ai eu tort, tellement tort de te tenir éloigné comme ça. » dit Hermione, qui avait de nouveau une larme au coin de l'œil.

-« Non, ne pleure pas ma chouette.  Je te pardonne, voyons.  Je te comprend.  Je n'ai qu'une petite question, et je veux que tu me répondes sincèrement. » dit Carla, soudainement plus sérieuse.

-« Heu, oui, vas-y. »

-« Pourquoi Draco a-t-il autant de cicatrice sur le torse?  Je veux la vérité, si tu la connais, bien sûr. »

La question étonna Hermione.  Elle prit conscience que Draco n'avait pas remis de t-shirt avant de descendre à la cuisine.  Ses plaies, encore d'un rose apparent, n'avaient apparemment pas échappé au regard curieux de sa mère.  Cependant, elle avait été assez diplomate pour ne pas le lu demandé directement.

-« Bon, si tu tient à le savoir.  Ce n'est pas rose comme histoire.  C'est pour ça que je tiens à ce que Draco reste à la maison.  Je t'explique… »commença Hermione.

Elle raconta tout, de la situation de Lucius face à Voldemort jusqu'à leur panne d'essence qui avait sûrement sauvé la vie au jeune homme.

-« Il l'a enfermé dans le cachot pendant une semaine! Tu te rends compte? Ses vêtements tous déchirés ne sont pas le résultat des branches mais bien de tortures.  Son… père l'a fouetté. » finit par avouer Hermione, recommençant aussitôt à sangloter juste en pensant au mal qu'avait pu subir l'homme de sa vie. 

-« Quel être ignoble!  Ça ne se fait pas torturer ses propres enfants! » déclara Carla, indignée, en un seul souffle. Elle n'avait pas prononcé ces mots très fort mais pour elle, ils étaient sortis comme un cri du cœur.

-« Quelque chose m'a poussé à embarqué Draco, à l'inviter, mais je ne sais pas quoi…la providence je crois. » conclu Mme. Granger.

-« Tu ne le chasseras pas, hein maman? » questionna Hermione

-« Comment pourrais-je? Après que tu m'ais raconter tout ça, qui laisserait un enfant entre les mains du diable en personne? Non, il n'en est pas question.  Il va rester, c'est certain.  Mais je me vois dans l'obligation de restreindre vos élan amoureux, hélas.  Je ne peux tolérer que ma fille vive avec son petit ami, sous le même toit, les deux chambres presque collées… »

-« Maman!  Tu ne crois quand même pas que nous allions…Ça ne fais même pas deux jours qu'il est ici et tu crois vraiment que... » Hermione éclata d'un rire silencieux…ce qui tourna un peu en ridicule les affirmations de Carla.

-« Écoute ma belle, il n'est pas question que vous faisiez ces…choses sous mon toit.  Tu es trop jeune et lui aussi… »

-« Maman, j'ai 16 ans…je ne suis plus un bébé.  Je sais d'où viennent les bébés, comment éviter d'en faire, heu en passant, le petit tiroir en bas à droite de ta commode, tu devrais mettre un cadenas dessus…La première fois que j'ai vu ce qu'il y avait dedans, j'ai cru que c'était des ballons… »

-« Quoi ! » dit Carla, soudainement devenu un peu plus rouge, cette fois ci belle et bien de gêne.  Elle poussa Hermione sur le côté pour l'agacer.

-« Bon…Je te promet d'essayer de ne pas faire ce genre de…choses ici.  Mais est-ce que je peux l'embrasser? Ça serait une vraie torture sinon.  Dit oui, dit oui, dit oui, dit oui… »

-« D'accord, oui! Mais fait attention pour ne pas que Gus vous vois.  Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à ce qu'il apprenne que vous vous fréquentez.  Des plans pour qu'il chasse Draco à grands coups de pied dans le c… Il ne connaît pas toute l'histoire lui.  Bon! Nous sommes d'accord là-dessus?»

-« Merci maman! Je t'aime! » dit Hermione, tout en embrassant sa mère sur la joue avec un gros SMACK sonore. La joie était de retour dans le grand corps d'Hermione. 

Hermione s'apprêtait à se lever.  Le soleil pointait déjà ses rayons à travers les vallées sinueuses de la ville. Il était 5h30 du matin passé.  La mère et la fille avaient bavardé la nuit entière.  Hermione était extrêmement fatigué mais heureuse.  Carla, quant à elle, avait encore une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Elle décida de ne pas la poser à sa fille tout de suite.  Elle suivit cette dernière, lui empoigna la main doucement et toutes deux entrèrent dans leur jolie maison, un lien unissant de nouveau les deux jeunes femmes. 

Lorsque Hermione passa devant la cuisine, elle fut surprise de constater que Draco y était toujours.  Le jeune homme s'était endormi  sur le comptoir, à la place même où il était assis quelques heures plus tôt.  Hermione se dirigea tranquillement vers le jeune homme, qu'elle trouvait de plus en plus sexy au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de lui.   La lumière du soleil encore bas à l'horizon illuminait la cuisine et éclairait seulement la moitié du corps de Draco.  Il semblait n'être fait que d'ombres et de lumières. Son dos, qui formait une voûte vers l'extérieur, ne semblait pas aussi désastreux que le soir précédent, bien qu'il ne soit pas rétablis.  Un manuscrit semblait avoir été écrit sur son dos…quelle façon tragique d'inscrire son histoire, à travers la douleur et la souffrance.  Hermione l'observa quelques instant, tout en étant elle-même observé par sa mère.  Carla ne pouvait que constater l'amour qu'avait Hermione envers cet être unique au cheveux plus blond que blond et aux yeux pénétrants.

Hermione secoua l'épaule de Draco doucement. 

-« Allez, debout beau bonhomme!  Je n'ai pas que ça à faire réveiller des gars sexy qui dorment dans ma cuisine. » murmura Hermione à l'oreille de Draco, alors que celui-ci se réveillait tranquillement.  Elle n'avait pas voulu que sa mère entende.  Elle tenait à son intimité tout de même! 

Alors que Draco découvrait sa tête d'entre ses bras, Hermione l'embrassa d'un chaste baiser.  Il n'en revenait pas!   Le pauvre garçon, encore assis sur son tabouret, sentait la présence de la femme de sa vie collée à lui, lui qui avait pensé, rêver à tous les scénarios excepté celui-là.  Il se redressa rapidement, regarda Carla avec un regard questionnant les siens, puis se retourna vers Hermione.  Le sourire que lui avait fait Carla avait été significatif.  Un sourire compatissant, aimant, aucunement celui d'une personne qui veut vous jeter à la rue.  Hermione et Draco s'enlacèrent fort, très fort.  Draco avait le goût de rire.  Il était une fois de plus joyeux.  Hermione, quant à elle, ressentais un soulagement énorme.

 Carla se retira dans le salon adjacent la cuisine, les laissant ainsi seul. Ils s'embrassèrent, heureux de ne pas s'être perdu.

-« Je t'aime. » furent les seuls mots prononcés.

Lorsque les deux amoureux finirent par se séparer, Draco monta à l'étage en grimpant les escalier quatre par quatre.  Hermione sorti lentement de la cuisine, tout simplement heureuse.  Elle se dirigea vers sa mère en lui adressant un sourire radieux.

-« Merci maman.   Je t'adore tu sais? »

-« Ho oui, ça je le sais.  Il faut que je m'en souvienne les jours ou tu m'envoie promener… »dit Carla sarcastiquement.

Carla, qui ne pouvait soudainement plus contenir sa curiosité, alla droit au but.

-« Hermione? »

-« Quoi maman?!

-« Depuis quand as-tu le nombril percé? »

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….....

**Voilà!  Smooth comme chapitre.  Je ne voulais pas embarquer plein de péripéties tout de suite.  Par exemple, prochain chapitre, prenez garde!  J'ai eu une idée superbe!  Il va y avoir du rebondissement.  Désolé pour ceux qui n'aime pas beaucoup Lucius mais il pourrait réapparaître!  (C'est pas décidé encore…mais c'est dans mes plans…niark niark niark!)**

**Encore pardon pour le retard…Examens obligent!  Mais, c'est pas pour vous faire ch…mais moi, j'ai pas d'examen de fin d'année! (na na ni na naire!) Je finis l'école vendredi! YOUPPI! (je ne dois pas être la seule par contre) Donc, pour ne pas perdre mon temps, la semaine suivante, je me vois dans l'obligation d'avancer le chapitre 10…Donc vous n'êtes pas perdant! (Mais moi oui…personne ne va lire ma fic…tout le monde va étudier…bu bu bu!)**

**Bonne semaine et étudiez bien là! Et amusez vous car c'est bientôt la fin de l'école…(J'entend les cris d'une foule en délire…OH, ce n'est que vous cher lecteurs qui applaudissez…Vive les vacances!)**

**Whippet qui va étudier pour son dernier examen d'étape en biologie!!! (Nananinanaire…niark niark niark!)**


	10. Combat pour l'amour

**N/A : Bonjour à vous tous/toutes! J'ai pris une journée entière à écrire ce chapitre…Et j'ai du changer quelques passages parce que ma mère et ma sœur se tordaient royalement…Je vous rappelle que ce chapitre est censé être dramatique! On s'est payé une bonne rigolade tout de même.   Pour ce qui est des reviews, je suis comblé! 113, c'est génial!   Je gambade dans les champs de bonheur!  **

**Cet été, je suis au regret de vous annoncer que j'ai un emploi au terrain de jeu de mon quartier…Donc, ça va prendre un tit peu plus de temps à avoir la suite…Mais je suis au service de garde, donc je devrais trouver le moyen qu'il y ait plus d'un chapitre par mois!  **

**Je tient à vous souhaiter des vacances extras, un été remplis de tout ce que vous voudrez et de triper à fond!  J'espère que ce chapitre vous comblera dans votre insatiable soif d'action et de tendresse!  BONNE LECTURE À TOUS ET BONNES VACANCES!**

**Disclamer****_: Bou wou hou…snif snif…Rien, je dit bien rien n'est à moi…Qu'est-ce que je raconte? Voyons, l'histoire, Gus et Carla, Mme. Easel sont à moi…Mais Hermione, Lucius (grrrr…celui la elle peut bien se le garder) le Malfoy Manor (ça aussi) et Draco (oh non, ça, ça se partage ma vieille!) sont à notre J.K. Rowling nationale!_**

**…………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

Chapitre 10 : Combat pour l'amour

La journée fut d'un calme réparateur. Draco, en paix avec lui-même, avait passé la journée avec Hermione, dehors, au grand air.  Ils en avaient profité pour discuter d'avenir, de Poudlard, de leurs ambitions.  Draco, malgré le fait qu'il ait été un véritable fumier envers tout ce qui s'appelait moldu et sang de bourbe, avait toujours été, pour Hermione, un adversaire sérieux au point de vue académique.  Il était très intelligent, réussissait bien en tout (excepté dans ses cours traitant sur l'histoire des moldus…va savoir pourquoi!).  Cependant, il arrivait toujours une légère coche en dessous de la griffondor.  En cette belle journée ensoleillée, il pu enfin extériorisé toute sa frustration envers ce fait injuste, d'après lui.  Ce segment de discussion s'était vite résolu par un simple baiser donné sur le bout des lèvres, rapidement mais combien représentatif de leur amour. Ils discutèrent aussi de la rivalité pratiquement ridicule qui existait entre leur maison respective.  Tous deux espéraient être promu au rang de préfet en chef pour leur 7e année.  Ainsi, ils purent ainsi se promettre d'essayer de changer plusieurs siècles de rivalité insensée.   Ils passèrent la fin de la soirée sur la petite galerie située au devant de la maison, à regarder le soleil s'éteindre doucement.  Carla, pour qui la journée avait été longue, n'avait pas failli à son devoir.  Un petit regard en coin vers les deux jeunes gens était fréquent.  Gus, quant à lui, ne remarqua même pas la différence frappante d'attitude des deux adolescents.  Il avait toujours eu un sens de l'observation très pauvre, quasi inexistant à vrai dire, ce qui était profitable aux deux tourtereaux, car  Gus pouvait se montrer très protecteur envers sa petite fille chérie.

La mère et la fille, n'ayant pas dormis de la nuit, furent heureuses lorsque l'horloge sonna 6h.   Carla, qui n'avait pas trouvé la force de cuisiner, avait commandé des mets chinois, au grand bonheur de tous.

Lorsque toute la famille fut bien installée à table, prêt à dévorer ce véritable festin (que Draco n'avait jamais eu le plaisir de goûter…) un vent glaciale, inhabituel en cette mi-juin, enveloppa la maison des Granger.  Personne n'y prêta attention et soupèrent allégrement dans la joie, excepté Draco qui sentait subitement que quelque chose clochait.  Ils chassa cette idée stupide et goûta pour la toute première fois à des rouleaux impériaux.

**_Quelques heures avant…_**

**__**

Mme. Easel, confortablement assise sur une banquette,  s'amusait à contempler l'avenir des gens, comme elle le faisait régulièrement.  Son restaurant, fermé pour la nuit, baignait dans une lumière tamisée.  La place, vidée et d'une ambiance légèrement plus froide, semblait s'être transformée en sanctuaire.  Seul la banquette où cette chère Mme. Easel prenait place semblait chaleureuse, animée.  Elle regardait paisiblement ses cartes, sans toutefois se douter de ce qu'elle allait découvrir.  Une carte, une simple carte débalancait l'harmonie à laquelle elle était habituée.  Une carte où une ombre enveloppé d'un drap encore plus noir dégageait une froideur, un esprit de méfiance et de danger.  Mme. Easel prit peur lorsqu'elle s'aperçu que cette carte malveillante se situait dans son avenir…un avenir proche, même très proche…

Soudain, la lumière disparut graduellement, comme si le courant était retenu à l'extérieur de la bâtisse.  Un vent glacial commença à souffler à l'extérieur.  La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant s'engouffrer des bourrasques dans le petit restaurant.  Les napperons et les ustensiles étaient projetés contre les murs, évitant de justesse la vieille dame qui essayait de fermer la porte principale.  Le vent devint de plus en plus fort, ce qui propulsa inévitablement Mme. Easel au sol.  La porte claquait telle une mâchoire prise par des frissons de froid, excepté que ces frissons étaient causés par la peur.  La vieille femme réussi à se retenir de justesse au pied d'une table située à l'arrière du restaurant, attendant, dans une frayeur qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie, que tout s'arrête.  Rien n'était normal.  Ce n'était pas des bourrasques ordinaires, ni une ambiance ordinaire…aucune joie n'émanait de sa personne.  On aurait dit que le plaisir et le bonheur n'existait plus. 

Soudain, tout redevint calme…trop calme.  Plus de bourrasques, plus d'ustensiles au mur, plus de porte qui claque, plus un son…excepté ce léger bruit de cape frôlant le sol. Elle était toujours accrochée au pied de la table, essayant désespérément de fuir.  Elle était incapable de se relevé dû au choc qu'elle avait reçu en tombant, se fracturant ainsi la hanche.  La douleur qu'elle ressentait ne fut rien comparé à la terreur qu'elle senti monter en elle lorsqu'elle aperçu une longue tignasse blonde reluisante au clair de lune s'imposer dans l'embrasure de la porte.  _Lucius Malfoy…Non…_

-« Bonjour ma chère Egina.  Ça doit faire plus de dix ans que l'on ne s'est pas vu.  Je me demandais comment tu pouvais aller.  J'ai décidé de te rendre visite… » dit Lucius, avec un air menaçant, convaincu de son pouvoir extrême, ce qui sonnait extrêmement faux aux oreilles de Mme. Easel.

L'intrus pénétra dans l'établissement, écrasant au passage plusieurs ustensiles et morceaux de verres éparpillés un peu partout.  Il donna un coup de pied violent sur une chaise qui bloquait son chemin.  Sa présence donnait froid dans le dos à  Mme. Easel, dont  Lucius était le seul à l'appeler par son prénom.  Il s'arrêta au centre de la pièce, montrant ainsi toute sa prestance face à la vieille femme accroupit au sol. 

-« Si tu veux mon avis, Lucius, je me serais bien passé de cette visite…Que va dire ta femme? »  dit Egina, essayant maladroitement de cacher sa crainte par de l'humour sarcastique. 

-« Sa suffit, Egina!  Le temps n'est pas aux farces.  Il y a 10 ans, le seigneur des ténèbres a eu besoin de ton don de voyance.  Cette fois-ci, j'espère que tu comprendras plus vite que c'est dans ton intérêt de coopérer…À vrai dire, je n'ai pas tellement envie de te torturer une nouvelle fois, mais si tu y tiens, tu n'as qu'à faire comme l'autre fois.   Pour m'aider, j'ai emmené un ami précieux…un détraqueur.  Coopère et il restera à l'extérieur. » déclara Lucius, avec un regard qui en disait long sur son état d'esprit.   Il se baissa à la hauteur de la vieille dame.  Mme. Easel, qui avait écouté attentivement Lucius, recula péniblement, essayant de fuir le regard de cet être malveillant, sans cœur et prêt à tout pour parvenir à ses fins.  Une lueur démentielle brillait au plus profond de ses yeux et l'on ne devait pas être voyante pour pouvoir lire son avenir…Atroce et machiavélique…tel était son destin…et celui de son fils, si gentil et si beau! _Pauvre gamin…_

Egina n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis plus de 5 minutes.  Lucius l'observait péniblement, attendant une réponse.  Y avait-il une question? La vieille dame effaça toutes idées de rébellion.  Elle tenta de se lever, péniblement et sans entrain, pour faire face à son bourreau, malgré sa douleur insupportable à la hanche.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy? » cracha Mme. Easel, toute retenu disparue. Aucune compassion ni chaleur ne l'habitait.  Seulement une haine incontrôlable.

Une haine inhumaine envers cet homme et son maître habitait en elle depuis plus de 10 ans.  Lord Voldemort avait fait appelle à ses services pour découvrir l'endroit où pouvait se cacher certains traîtres et Aurores.  Après avoir résister du mieux qu'elle avait pu face aux tortures, à l'humiliation, aux sorts qui avaient un impact sur son mental, elle avait fini par collaborer.  Elle avait ainsi dénoncé, contre son gré, plusieurs de ses amis, de mangemorts retraités et de jeunes gens innocents.  Ce fut le moment le plus atroce et difficile de sa longue vie et ce fut la seule fois où elle regretta amèrement posséder ce don de voyance.

-« Où est mon fils? » demanda Lucius, insistant, tout en fixant les yeux d'Egina qui était désormais debout, prête à lui faire face.

-« Comment veux-tu que je le sache? Espèce d'ordure! »

-« Je te conseille de rester poli, Egina! » répondit Lucius, tout en lui empoignant le bras fortement.

-« Trouve mon fils et je te laisse la vie sauve.  Sinon, j'appelle le détraqueur, compris? » ajouta Malfoy furieusement.

Lucius sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur la tempe de la vieille dame, maintenant plus forte, prête à tout affronter.

-« Lucius, ne m'oblige pas… »

-« T'obliger à quoi?  Veux-tu bien me dire qu'est-ce que tu serais en mesure de faire en ce moment?  Tu n'as plus le choix.  Dit moi où est mon fils et je m'en vais! » cria presque Lucius.

-« NON! Ton fils mérite mieux que la pourriture de père que tu es!  Jamais je ne te le dirai! » cria Egina.

-« DIT-MOI OÙ EST MON FILS! »

Lucius leva sa baguette et jeta un sort _Endoloris_ à la pauvre femme.  Elle tomba sur le sol, elle qui n'était déjà pas solide sur ses deux jambes, et se tordis de douleur.  Pourtant, elle n'émit pas un son.  Durant son pénible séjour au Malfoy Manor, elle avait appris à contrôler sa douleur, à ne pas se montrer faible face à ce diable.

Lorsque Lucius cessa enfin,  Mme. Easel se releva bravement.

-« non… » murmura-t-elle.

Un éclair de profonde exaspération traversa en une fraction de seconde les yeux de Lucius, des yeux d'une couleur acier, tout comme son fils.

-« Ho que oui! »

Après une heure de ce régime, Egina était à bout de force.  Elle s'était débattue du mieux qu'elle avait pu.  Elle avait été en mesure d'attraper sa baguette et avait combattu bravement.  Cependant, Lucius était plus fort et avait plus de connaissance en matière de magie noire.  Elle était désormais étendu au sol, ne bougeant presque plus, avec la lèvre inférieure fendue et 3 côtes de brisées en plus de sa hanche fracturée( n/a : Bref, la madame n'avait pas bonne mine). 

Lucius, encore plus en colère que lorsqu'il était entré, voyait rouge. Il s'approcha d'Egina, doucement, en écrasant les résidus sur le sol.  La femme, près de l'inconscience, ne percevait qu'à peine les sons insolites et effrayant à la fois…_Résiste Egina, Résiste!_

-« Pour la dernière fois, où est mon fils? » lui dit-il, avec un sourire victorieux au coin des lèvres.

Egina vit le détraqueur entrer dans la pièce.  Le sentiment de vide s'empara d'elle aussitôt.  Elle sentit toutes forces l'abandonner.  _Résiste…_

-« Où est-il? »

-« non… » chuchota-t-elle.

-« Mon fils? »répliqua Lucius, encore plus agressif. 

-« NON » fut le dernier mot de la vieille femme avant qu'elle ne sombre dans l'inconscience.

À l'instant même, un petit bout de papier, si minime fut-il, passa devant les yeux du monstre qu'était Lucius.  Une facture…simple facture au nom de Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy.

**_De retour à la maison des Granger._**

**__**

Le souper s'était merveilleusement déroulé.  Draco, ayant complètement oublié l'incident qui lui était pourtant familier, avait beaucoup appris sur l'esprit de famille.  Tous avaient rit.  C'était pourtant simple rire de bon cœur!  Jamais il n'avait eu l'occasion de rire autrement que pour se moquer. 

-« Je vais aller marcher, question de digérer un peu.  Mme. Granger, je dois avouer que la bouffe moldu est meilleur que celle des elfes de maison. » déclara Draco, se dirigeant vers le vestibule.

-« Je te suis » dit aussitôt Hermione.

-« Hermy?  Tu ne voudrais pas m'aider à faire la… » dit Carla, qui ne finit même pas sa phrase, car les deux jeunes gens étaient déjà à l'extérieur, marchant vers les portes grillagées.  _C'est beau l'amour à cet âge l_se dit-elle intérieurement.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione et Draco marchaient amoureusement dans la rue, se tenant par la main et savourant chaque secondes de leur amour.  Draco, prit d'un instant de folie, entraîna Hermione dans un coin plus ombragé.  Il la plaqua contre le mur, sans lui faire mal, et l'embrassa langoureusement.  Hermione, un peu surprise, répondit rapidement à ce baiser.    Chacun en redemandait à l'autre, sans jamais arrêter.  Leur langue s'enlaçait, tourbillonnait sans cesse.  Draco, faisant fit de tout le reste, inséra ses mains sous la légère chemise d'Hermione.  Hermione continuait à embrasser fougueusement le jeune blond, le laissant faire ces gestes qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout.   Elle introduisit les siennes dans le col de la chemise du serpentard, dont elle avait déboutonné les 4 premiers boutons.    Draco embrassait la griffondor dans le cou ; tantôt avec des baisers papillon, tantôt des baisers plus insistants.  Il l'embrassait derrière les oreilles, lui mordillait le lobe, tout en lui murmurant des mots témoignant de son amour.  La jeune fille répondait, en redemandait toujours.  Draco la souleva et la griffondor enroula ses jambes autour du bassin du jeune homme.  Ils s'embrassaient toujours, sans jamais regarder autour, vivant leur amour dans un cocon isolé du monde.  Soudain, le bruit d'une conserve qui roulait près d'eux les fit sursauter.  Draco déposa aussitôt Hermione, sans pourtant la laisser tomber.  Ils se serrèrent la main. Tous deux regardèrent autour d'eux, sans apercevoir quoique ce soit.  Hermione regarda sa montre et y lu 9h30 du soir.  

-« Il serais peut-être temps de rentrer, Draco.  Maman va s'inquiéter… » dit Hermione qui se fit aussitôt interrompre par Draco qui lui donna un autre baisé passionné.  Il retira ses lèvres tout doucement, sa main toujours derrière la tête de la jeune fille.

-« Je t'aime Hermione. » dit-il simplement.

-« Je t'aime tellement… » répondit-elle.

Les deux adolescents se dirigèrent rapidement vers la route principale, afin de rentrer à la maison.  À mi chemin, ils furent surpris par une averse, précurseur d'un gros orage.

Ils coururent jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison des Granger, riant de leur mésaventure.  Lorsqu'ils entrèrent,  Carla les regarda un peu de travers, les questionnant du regard.

-« Il était temps que vous rentriez, les enfants.  Ils annoncent un orage démentiel.  Hermione, va chercher les bougies au sous-sol. » demanda Gus.

_Si les bougies sont dans cet immense brique-à-braque, nous ne sommes pas sortit du bois…_se disait Draco.  Il reçu comme mission d'aller recueillir toutes les couvertures qui se trouvaient dans une armoire au deuxième étage.  Il revint juste à temps pour être témoin du début de la panne de courant.  Pendant quelques secondes, ce fut le noir complet.  Hermione réussit à retrouver son chemin et à installer les chandelles.  Carla les alluma et tous purent s'assoirent sur les divans du salon, enroulés dans des couvertures bien chaudes.  Lorsque 11h sonna, tous décidèrent de monter se coucher.  La fatigue les avait tous imprégnés.  Hermione et Draco montèrent à la suite des parents de la griffondor.  Lorsque ceux-ci furent bel et bien endormis,  les deux jeunes adolescent purent se dirent bonne  nuit d'une façon convenable.  Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, comme si cela était la première fois.  Ils se murmurèrent des mots doux au creux de l'oreille et finirent par se souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Lorsque Draco se recouvrit des couvertures de son lit, il s'endormi profondément, rêvant de plus bel à sa belle et douce griffondor. 

Vers 1 heure du matin, un léger bruissement de cape vint troubler le silence de la nuit.  Des ombres valsaient sur les murs de la chambre du jeune homme.  La seule fenêtre de la pièce était désormais entrouverte.   Le serpentard se retourna dans son lit, oubliant ces perturbations.  On entendit un murmure, à peine audible.

Soudain, Draco se fit plaquer une main sur la bouche, l'empêchant ainsi de crier à plein poumon.  Ce simple geste avait suffit à le réveiller complètement.  Il ouvrit les yeux et compris immédiatement ce qu'il se passait.  Trois hommes, tous de capes vêtus, l'entouraient et tentaient de lui jeter un sort.  Il se débattit du plus fort qu'il le pouvait, essayant ainsi d'alerter Hermione ou bien Carla.  _Hermione, par pitier,  réveille-toi…_Il mordit la main du mangemort qui le retenais et pu pousser une cri, faible mais un cri tout de même.  Il se débattait toujours, essayant de repousser ses agresseurs, car il était sans défenses, sans baguettes et seul.  En se débattant, il heurta un vase qui se trouvait sur une commode tout près de son lit.  Le bruit, encore une fois très faible, car les mangemorts avaient jeté un sort de mutisme sur la pièce, eu tout de même un effet…

Hermione se réveilla brusquement.  Elle croyait avoir fait un rêve atroce, où Draco se faisait enlever ici-même, dans sa maison.  Elle se calma alors et était pour se recoucher lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit du vase.  _Ce n'est pas normal…_

-« Mon rêve! » dit tout haut Hermione, soudainement affolée.  Elle prit aussitôt sa baguette, qu'elle ne gardait jamais bien loin et se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre du serpentard, sans toutefois faire de bruit.  Si elle se fiait à son songe, il y avait 3 mangemorts… Elle entrebâilla la porte et eu une vision d'horreur.  Draco, se débattant toujours, affrontait les trois acolytes du seigneur des ténèbres.  Il était surpassé en nombre et il était sur le point d'être vaincu.  Hermione ne pensa pas plus longtemps et ouvrit la porte.  Elle pointa sa baguette sur le plus imposant des mangemorts qui retenait Draco par le torse.

-« Lâchez-le, immédiatement! » dit Hermione, avec une voix qui ne voulait aucune réplique.

Ils se mirent à rire d'un rire mesquin, méchant.  Ils ne la prenaient pas au sérieux! Draco en profita pour asséner un bon coup de coude dans le ventre de son tortionnaire et couru rejoindre Hermione.  Cette dernière jeta un sort mais celui-ci n'eu aucun effet, car ces affreux personnages semblaient être immunisés.  _Ha, quel chance! Bordel! _se disait Hermione.  Soudain, un des trois mangemorts saisie Hermione par derrière et la retint tandis que les deux autres attrapaient Draco.  Ils l'approchèrent d'une bague ternie aux effigies du Lord.  Hermione se débattaient, tout comme Draco.  Tous deux se regardaient, essayant d'aider l'autre, sans succès.

-« NONNNN!  DRACO! LÂCHEZ-MOI! NONNNNNNNNN! DRACOOOOOOOO! » criait Hermione jusqu'à en perdre la voix.  Elle pleurait de peur, certes, mais aussi de rage face à son incapacité à sauver l'être aimé.  À quoi pouvait servir toutes ces années d'études et de performances académiques si l'on n'était pas capable de sauver la vie d'une personne lorsqu'on en avait besoin?

Draco, occupé à fuir ses kidnappeurs et à sauver sa peau, regarda une dernière fois Hermione.

-« HERMIONE!!!!!! » cria-t-il avec la force du désespoir. 

Hermione vit disparaître Draco en une fraction de seconde.  Les deux hommes avaient utilisé l'affreuse bague comme portauloin.  Ce fut sa dernière vision avant de tomber dans l'inconscience.  Le 3e mangemort l'assomma d'un coup de chandelier et transplana aussitôt.

 La scène du crime était désormais silencieuse, portant les traces de toute cette violence.  Hermione, étendu au sol, un filet de sang imbibant une mèche de cheveux à l'arrière de sa tête, avait des visions plus atroces les unes que les autres.  _Draco…Draco…__Draco…__Draco…__Draco…__Draco…_

Une voix lointaine résonnait maintenant au plus profond de son être.  Elle se sentait bouger…

-« Hermione, pour l'amour du ciel, réveille-toi!  HERMIONE!  Où est Draco? Qui t'as fait-ça? » 

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut.  Non, ce n'était pas un cauchemar.  Un plancher, imbibé d'une  minime flaque de sang, se trouvait sous elle.  Carla, folle d'inquiétude,  essayait depuis 15 minutes de réveiller sa fille, craignant le pire. Draco, ayant disparut, causait une autre source d'inquiétude.

-« Maman! Draco a été…Draco a… Dra… » fut les seuls mots que la jeune fut capable de bredouiller.

Hermione se mit à sangloter et se recroquevilla en petite boule sur le tapis.  Sa mère l'entoura de ses bras protecteur.  Elle venait de comprendre…La fenêtre ouverte, les pots cassés…Elle se mit à sangloter avec sa fille.  Que pouvait-on faire?  Gus, qui avait toujours été légèrement inutile en situation de crise, resta dans le cadre de porte lorsqu'il connut toute l'histoire.  Tous étaient pétrifiés.  Hermione, soudainement plus en contrôle d'elle-même, remis en marche son esprit logique.  Pas question de se laisser abattre.

-« Maman? »

-« Quoi ma chérie? »

-« Je vais le chercher… »

-« Pas question! Tu es blessé!  Laissons ça aux autorités magiques » répondis aussitôt Gus.

-« Ils n'y peuvent rien!  C'est un mangemort!  On ne peut pas entrer chez un mangemort, surtout pas un aurore! » répliqua Hermione, de plus en plus déterminé.

-« Si tu y vas, tu n'y va pas seule, compris?  Tu n'as même pas le droit de faire de la magie…Comment vas-tu te débrouiller? »

-« Plus vite que l'on agit, plus l'on a de chances de le retrouver vivant.  Pour ce qui est d'y aller seul, pas question…Harry va m'accompagner! » dit Hermione, convaincu que le temps pris pour convaincre Harry serais beaucoup trop long….Draco serais déjà mort et enterré.  Mais ça ne coûte rien d'essayer?

-« Je lui envoie un hibou à l'instant! » finit Hermione, tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre, encore vacillante.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**En espérant que ça vous a plu!  Laissez des reviews! Je les lis tous, du plus petit au plus long (je ne vise personne, hein Guilderinette!)  Dite moi ce qui vous a plus dans ce chapitre et ce qui vous a déplu aussi, car c'est toujours constructif!**

**J'avais le goût d'impliquer Harry, juste pour voir comment ça allait réagir (un peu explosif comme mélange)  Voulez vous que Ron embarque aussi ou bien je le laisse de coté?  Laissez des reviews!**

**Whippet (qui est pas mal contente d'avoir bouclé ce chapitre!)**


	11. Difficile à croire

**Bonjour à tous!  Je suis tellement contente d'avoir pu enfin terminer ce 11e chapitre!!!  J'ai eu la plus grande panne de motivation et d'inspiration...  Ce chapitre dire...un préambule au reste de l'histoire...  Dans le fond, c'est l'introduction d'Harry et Ron...  Bon et bien, c'est pas mal ça!**

**Encore une fois, j'espère que vous profitez bien de vos vacances!  suis en semaine de relâche...travaille quand même mais moins...  Et en espérant que vous allez apprécier!**

**Disclamer :  Rien à moi, tout à J.K. Rowling.  Y'a Gus, Carla...Egina Easel... c'est de mon cru...mais le reste...je lui ai tout piqué!!!!  on entend la sonnette annonçant que tous les prisonniers doivent retourner dans leur cellule...  **

.......................................................................................................................................................

**Chapitre 11.  Difficile à croire... **

Deux heures avaient passées depuis le terrible incident.  Hermione, assise à son bureau, tentait vainement d'écrire à Harry, sans jamais trouver la bonne façon de lui exposer son problème.  Plusieurs dizaines de papiers chiffonnés jonchaient le sol, entourant la minuscule poubelle remplie à raz bord.

-« _Cher Harry,  J'ai besoin de ton aide.  Draco a ét_ Non! Hermione! C'est trop stupide!  Il va se poser des questions!  Pourquoi me préoccuperais-je de Malfoy? Il faut penser que Harry ne connaît pas toute l'histoire…Moins je lui en dit, mieux ça va aller! »

Hermione se prenait la tête depuis plus d'une demi-heure.  La fatigue, la peur et l'inquiétude accentuaient son incapacité à s'exprimer.  La main sur le front, Hermione tenta encore une fois de mettre sur papier son appel à l'aide.

            _Harry,_

_Depuis le début des vacances, j'ai eu un certain contretemps.  Je me suis vu dans l'obligation d'héberger Malfoy pour quelques jours.  NE PANIQUE PAS!  ET NE FAIS PAS CES YEUX!  Je t'expliquerai tout en détail plus tard.  Pour l'instant, j'ai besoin de ton aide.  Malfoy  a été kidnappé par son père dans ma propre maison et, sachant ce qu'il l'attend, il faut aller le chercher!  J'ai absolument besoin de toi!  Laisse de coté ton agressivité envers Malfoy et viens tout de suite! Le plus vite sera le mieux! Si tu ne le fais pas pour Malfoy, fais le pour moi!_

_De ton amie Hermione_

_S.V.P. Harry, Question de vie ou de mort!!!!!!!_

_            P.S. J'ai une cheminée! _

Plutôt satisfaite de son message, la jeune fille se dirigea rapidement vers sa chouette, tout en cachetant l'enveloppe.   Espérant pouvoir compté sur Harry, Hermione envoya, confiante, sa chouette en direction de l'endroit où pouvait se trouver son ami.  La possibilité qu'il se trouve chez les Weasley était forte.  Ron serait encore plus difficile à convaincre…

-« J'espère qu'ils comprendront… » murmura Hermione, tout en s'assoyant sur le rebord de son lit, surveillant le ciel de plus en plus obscurcit par les nuages.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent…ensuite des heures.  Hermione, toujours étendue dans sa chambre patientait nerveusement.  _Faites qu'ils  viennent! Par pitier, faites qu'isl viennent!_ pensait-elle  Soudain, elle entendit un boucan infernal provenant du salon.  Elle avait à peine descendu la première marche qu'elle reconnut Harry.

-« Hermione?  HERMIONE? » criait le jeune homme, apparemment incertain de l'endroit où il pouvait se trouver.

_Je déteste la poudre de cheminette…_ ronchonnait-il, tout en époussettant ses vêtements. 

-« J'arrive, Harry! Attend moi! »

-« Ron va arriver, ça ne devrait pas tarder… » dit-il, d'une voix tout ce qu'il y a de plus neutre.  Aucune intonation,  aucune expression ne trahissait ses émotions.  Était-il fâché? Déçu? Dans une colère inexprimable? Personne ne le savait.

 -« Tu es venu et Ron aussi.  Merci.  » dit la jeune fille, essayant d'éviter le sujet qui la tracassait plus que tout.  La réaction de son ami la déconcertait.  Harry, toujours prêt à combattre le mal, à sauver des vies, ne semblait guère se réjouir de devoir sauver son pire ennemi…Pourtant, cela, elle le comprenait très bien, même plus que bien.  Ce qui l'agacait, c'était sa façon de la regarder, de l'examiner.  Leurs regards se croisèrent une fraction de seconde et elle comprit ce qui la rendait si malalaise.  Ses yeux, de ce vert unique à lui seul, diffusaient une impression de protection et de frustration intense à la fois.  Il la regardait pour simplement s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, que Malfoy ne lui avait pas fait mal, mais aussi pour lui montrer qu'il était terriblement déçu qu'elle ne lui en ait pas parlé avant.  Toutes ces années passées auprès du jeune homme à la tignasse noire et hirsute (légèrement accentué par son trajet dans la cheminée) l'avait aidé à mieux comprendre ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.  Il n'était pas du genre à montrer ses sentiments.  Il était du devoir d'Hermione de les décrypter.

Le lien silencieux reliant les deux adolescents se brisa lorsqu'un jeune homme roux et maladroit atterri à plat ventre sur le tapis du salon.  Toussotant et crachotant un nuage de poussière, le jeune homme se releva péniblement.  Il semblait avoir été projeté à travers le dédalle de cheminées à une vitesse folle.  Lorsque Ron pu enfin tenir sur ses deux jambes, grâce à Hermione et Harry qui l'avait aidé à se relever, il prit une grande inspiration.

-« Mais qu'est-ce qui… » Tenta Hermione...

-« TU ES FOLLE!!!!!! TU ES MALADE??? ACCUEILLIR MALFOY CHEZ TOI, C'EST DU SUICIDE!! » Commença Ron, d'une voix légèrement aigu, témoignant d'un nuage de poussière toujours pris dans sa gorge.

-« Hey!  Prends au moins la peine de respirer avant de m'injurier. Bonjour Ron, comment vas-tu? Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir aussi! » Baragouina Hermione, sarcastiquement.

-« HEY! Ron, calme toi! » Lança Harry, dépoussiérant du mieux qu'il le pouvait les seuls habits moldus que son meilleur ami avait pu dénicher sur l'impulsion du moment.  Les deux jeunes hommes avaient accourus dès qu'ils avaient reçu la satanée lettre d'Hermione

-« Ça ne sert à rien de crier comme ça! » ajouta-t-il, tout en jetant un œil à Hermione.  Après quelques secondes d'un silence de mort, Ron, qui tentait vainement de se décompresser,  suivit le regard du jeune homme aux yeux verts.

La jeune fille était livide.  Elle semblait sur le point de défaillir.  La tête lui tournait.  Trop d'émotions en même temps.  Elle ferma les yeux et la dernière chose qu'elle vit fut le visage de ses amis accourant vers elle, prenant conscience soudainement qu'elle avait véritablement besoin d'aide.

Quelques minutes passèrent.  Elle se réveilla enfin lorsqu'elle reçu un verre d'eau en pleine figure.  Elle se leva précipitamment et eu juste le temps d'apercevoir Ron, cachant un verre vide derrière son dos.

-« C'était vraiment délicat, Ron!  J'apprécie ton attention!

La jeune fille semblait bouleversée.  Le ressassement des récents événement avait suffit à lui faire perdre la carte.  Harry, qui à cet instant précis la regardait toujours avec ce regard qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup appréciée, semblait nerveux et pressé de...quelques choses.  Il ne semblait pas pouvoir tenir en place.  Toujours accroupi à côté d'elle, le jeune homme se releva et commença à faire les cents pas autour de la table du salon.  Hermione, qui ne pouvait supporter davantage l'attitude d'Harry se leva et ne pu réprimer un cri d'exaspération. 

-« Tu ne vas pas me faire la tête pour ça? »

-« Et tu crois qu'il n'y a pas matière à te faire la tête?  Il n'y a rien là, voyons.  Tu héberges le pire des salopards dans ta maison pendant plus de 4 jours et parce qu'il n'est plus là, tu appelles Mr.  _Je-sauve-tout-le-monde-y-compris-ceux-qui-sont-pire-que-de-la-bouse-de-dragon? _Tu me prends pour qui, Hermy? 

-« Heum heum, Tu NOUS prends pour qui... » chuchota Ron à l'intention d'Harry.

-« Ouais, enfin... Tu sais pertinemment que je le déteste.  Et donne moi au moins une seule bonne raison de lever mon petit doigt pour cette ordure de Malfoy.  Une seule et j'embarque.  Mais je veux qu'elle soit pertinente... » conclut Harry.  Sa voix trahissait son envie profonde de crier sa haine.  Ce qu'il pouvait l'haïr...

Hermione hésita.  Elle regarda Ron.  Ce dernier ne trouva rien de mieux que d'hausser les épaules, exprimant ainsi son incapacité à l'aider dans son choix.  _Dire ou ne pas dire...Telle est la question...Hermione, pas le temps pour la littérature!_

Sachant pertinemment que ni l'un ni l'autre ne sauterait dans le premier train pour aller sauver Draco, en danger de mort soit-il, elle décida de jouer le tout pour le tout.

-« Assoyez-vous les gars. » dit-elle en désignant le divan du menton.

-« Je vais faire ça vite...Le temps presse. »

-« J'attend toujours... » marmonna Harry pour lui-même, mais assez fort pour qu'Hermione augmente le débit des informations.

-« Malfoy avait des problèmes et ma mère a décidé de l'accueillir pour quelques temps.  Je n'étais pas du tout d'accord avec ça.  J'ai protesté mais je me suis fait rabattre mon _Manque de Sens de l'Hospitalité. _Au fil des trois derniers jours, j'ai découvert un Malfoy pas comme d'habitude.  Il était gentil, sympa... »

-« L'as-tu embrassé? »  questionna subitement Harry.  Une lueur différente brillait désormais au fond de ses yeux.  Une lueur de compréhension...

Hermione devint subitement rouge, ce qui contrastait beaucoup d'avec le blanc qu'elle affichait il y avait  de cela quelques minutes seulement.  Elle bredouilla des mots incompréhensibles à l'oreille des deux jeunes gens.  Un seul mot transperça l'oreille du survivant..._Pardon_.

Ron, un peu emmêlé par la déduction hâtive de son ami,  était littéralement perdu.  Hermione, embrassé Draco?  Quelle idée absurde!  Plus il regardait la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, plus la même lueur présente dans les yeux d'Harry apparaissait dans ceux de Ron.  La jeune fille, ne pouvant rien faire pour convaincre les deux autres griffondors, laissa une larme franchir le seuil de ses paupières.  Elle s'assit sur un petit tabouret et lâcha le morceau.

-« Les gars,  je comprends que vous puissiez le détester et moi aussi, une part de moi va toujours le détester, mais, si vous aviez connu le Malfoy que j'ai connu, vous comprendriez pourquoi il est primordial d'aller le chercher.  En trois jours, c'est fou tout ce qui peut arriver! Et si seulement vous aviez pu voir son dos...c'est atroce.» finit-elle, émettant des hoquets de nervosité.

-« Je l'aime... » ajouta-t-elle, à peine audible pour l'oreille humaine.  Pourtant, les deux hommes comprirent.  Harry, calme malgré la déclaration de son amie, s'étonna du fait qu'il ne réagisse pas à cette dite déclaration.  _La voilà la raison_... se dit-il à lui-même, presque indifférent à ces mots. Il émis un soupir.  Résigné, Harry se dirigea vers un sac de toile qui avait atterri tout près de l'embrasure de la cheminée.

Hermione, qui s'attendait à recevoir une pluie d'insultes monumentales, s'en étonna aussi.  Un silence complet régnait dans la salle.  Ron, dont le menton traînait presque sur le sol tant il était surpris, ne répondis rien non plus.  Une sorte de gêne entourait les trois compagnons.

-« Tu l'aimes...C'est vraiment la dernière chose que je m'attendais à apprendre aujourd'hui.  Je m'étais préparé à des sorts, des potions...des trucs comme ça.  Pas à ce que tu l'aimes...Et lui? » questionna Harry.  Il semblait plus calme qu'à son arrivée.  Pourtant, Ron ne semblait pas avoir réussi à faire comme son ami.  Il était rouge.  Un rouge indéchiffrable mais qui trahissait quelque peu sa colère et sa jalousie.

-« Tu ne peux pas aimer cette face de fouine!  On le déteste depuis toujours, Hermy.  C'est contre nature.  Et c'est anatomiquement impossible.  Je suis sûr que vous avez des cellules incompatibles... »

-« Ron, ne te fatigue pas.  Je me doutais bien que quelque chose du genre se passerait un jour ou l'autre.  C'est juste dommage que ce soit maintenant, et que cela implique Malfoy. » répondis Harry en claquant le bec au rouquin.

-« Je savais bien que quelques choses d'anormal se passait.  Je ne te voyais pas, toi, Hermione, aller sauver ton pire ennemi.  C'était louche, mais...On n'y peut rien? Han, Ron? » déclara Harry.

-« Mais si, on peut faire quelques choses.  Si on s'acharne à... »

-« RON! » s'écria aussitôt Hermione.  Elle en avait assez entendu pour la matinée.

Ron se leva et sortit par la porte arrière située dans la cuisine.  Il avait besoin de prendre l'air.  Il laissa Hermione et Harry seuls.  Il avait besoin de prendre l'air.  Il avait suivi Harry lorsque ce dernier, se dirigeant prestement vers sa cheminée, semblait vouloir aller quelque part... sans lui.  La lettre que le survivant tenait alors dans les mains lui semblait provenir d'Hermione, mais il n'en était pas sûr. 

_Flash-back_

-« Harry!!!! Mais où vas-tu?  Attends moi! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? HARRY! » criait Ron, derrière son ami.

-« Hermione a des ennuis.  On s'en va chez elle.  Va me chercher un sac.  Je vais chercher mon balai et ma cape.  Vite. »  répondis immédiatement Harry, soudainement l'air stressé.  Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. 

-« Quels ennuis?  Harry? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? On ne me dit jamais rien, à moi. » finit Ron. 

Ce ne fut que durant les trente secondes précédent leur départ avec la poudre de cheminette que Ron appris le contenu de la lettre.  Il ne su pas quelle réaction arborer.  Il resta de glace, impassible.

-« Malfoy... »  fut ses dernières paroles avant qu'il n'embarque dans la cheminée.  Tout en disant se nom haïs de tous, il avait fermé le point, chiffonnant ainsi la lettre qu'Hermione avait mis tant de temps à écrire.

_Fin du Flash-back_

__

Ron finit par rentrer.  Il commençait à faire de plus en plus mauvais à l'extérieur.  Les gros nuages gris qu'Hermione avait aperçus s'étaient considérablement rapprochés et un vent fort faisait claqué les rideaux qui bordaient les quelques fenêtres encore ouvertes.  Les parents d'Hermione, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne servait à rien de signaler la disparition à la police, avaient préférés laisser leur fille exécuter son plan.  Ils avaient une entière confiance en elle et tous deux espéraient qu'elle puisse le sauver.  Cependant, ils ne savaient pas qu'elle avait en tête d'aller le chercher...Peu importait les conséquences, peu importait Lucius.  Carla, ne connaissant pas le danger que sa fille allait courir, l'avait laissé seul avec ses deux amis. 

Ron, plus serin après une bonne marche au grand air, se dirigea lentement vers l'embrasure de la porte du salon.  Il s'accota dans le cadre de porte et attendis que l'on remarque sa présence.

Hermione détourna son regard de celui d'Harry et le plongea dans celui de Ron.

-« Sincèrement, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça soit toi qui réagisse comme ça... »

-« À quoi t'attendais-tu? A ce  que je saute de joie d'aller rendre une petite visite à mon vieux pote Malfoy? «

-« Ron,  le temps que tu es allé...respirer par les narines...et bien...Hermione dire...expliquer la situation...Je ne saute pas de joie moi non plus mais...En fait, Hermione?  Pourrais-tu nous laissez seuls, un instant? » demanda calmement Harry.

Sans rechigner, la jeune fille quitta la salle, sans jeter un œil derrière elle.  _Faite qu'ils se décident vite..._

................

-« Pour ma part, Ron, je part avec Hermy.  Il y a un je-ne-sais-quoi dans sa voix qui me fait sentir que...je n'ai pas le choix, tu comprends?

-« Non, je ne comprend pas. » répondis Ron, un peu interloqué par l'affirmation de son meilleur ami.

-«   Cette fouine de Malfoy a, selon les dires d'Hermione, vraiment besoin qu'on le sorte de la merde...Ils vont le tuer si on n'agit pas! »

-« Et????? Je ne vois pas l'_importance_ dans ça!  Qui te dit que ce n'est pas un piège, que Malfoy n'a pas tout simplement charmé Hermione pour mieux l'attirer dans son...manoir...pour mieux te coincer, toi?   Tu as pensé à Lucius?  Voldemort? Ça ne t'a jamais traversé l'esprit? » ajouta Ron, vidant ainsi, en un soupir, tout l'air qui lui  restait encore dans les poumons.

-« Oui, oui, oui et re-oui!!  Bien sur que j'y ai pensé!!!  Mais je suis prêt à parier 100 gallions qu'il ne s'agit pas de cela...C'est plus sérieux.  Hermione aurait sentit venir l'arnaque... »

-« Brillante comme elle est, je n'en doute pas!!!  Mais qui te dit que... »

-« T'en a pas assez de toujours trouver des raisons???  Non, il n'y a pas de potions là-dessous.  Non, il ne l'a pas transformé en je-ne-sais-plus quel monstre...Et penses tu vraiment que j'avais l'intention d'y aller et de me battre à mains nues??

_Coucou, famille Malfoy?  Je suis venu chercher votre fils...laisser moi passer ou bien je vous assomme avec une pichenotte..._Ridicule!  Je ne suis pas suicidaire! De toute façon, moi, j'y vais.  Tu me suis? » lanca Harry sous forme d'ultimatum.

Ron plissa les sourcils, façon bien à lui de montrer qu'il réflichissait...

-« Mphhh...d'accord...Mais s'il arrive quoi que ce soit, se sera... »

-« ...de ma faute, je sais Ron. »

....................

-« Hermione???? Reviens!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Hermione pénétra de nouveau dans ce qui était devenue son quartier général. 

-« Oui, les gars.  Et puis, vous embarquez?  Vous ne pouvez  pas m'empêcher d'y aller... »

-« Hermione...quel est ton plan? » demanda Harry avec un petit sourire taquin au bord des lèvres,  coupant ainsi le long monologue qu'Hermione avait soigneusement préparé durant sa longue attente.

-« Vous êtes d'accord?  MERCI!!!  Je vous adore!!!  

La jeune fille embrassa chaque garçon sur la joue, exprimant ainsi sa joie.  Ron en devint quelque peu rosette...

-« Bon, par quoi allons nous commencer? » questionna Harry.

-« Je suggère de trouver un moyen de pénétrer dans l'enceinte du manoir...Je peux m'en charger.  Toi, Harry, tu as le choix, soit de nous trouver un moyen de transport ou bien de chercher des plans quelconques, renseignements qui pourraient nous aider... »

-« Transport, c'est réglé!  Ron et moi avons nos balais...et j'ai ma cape d'invisibilité.  On va pouvoir survoler les régions moldus sans se faire voir.  Tu devras embarquer avec l'un de nous deux. »

-« Je ne veux pas te vexer, Ron...mais je préférais Harry...sans rancune? »

-« Pas de problème...J'aurais trop peur de t'échapper! »

Hermione devint passablement blême...elle n'avait jamais apprécié les hauteurs.  Et la perspective qu'elle pourrait tomber lui donnait la  chair de poule.

-« Je ne te lâcherai pas, promis! » lança Harry, confiant.

-« Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver des renseignements utiles...Un de vous deux, sur l'ordinateur!! Et l'autre ira dans ma bibliothèque personnelle...Allez! »  ordonna Hermione.  Elle essayait de contrôler la situation alors que celle-ci ne faisait que lui filer entre les mains.  Le temps leur était compté...déjà une nuit et une matinée s'était écoulée depuis l'enlèvement.  Ils avaient encore du temps...seulement si elle comptait sur le fait que Lucius était un sadique et qu'il ne se priverait pas pour torturer son propre fils...  _Quelle brute!_

Elle prit une bonne inspiration et se plongea dans sa lecture.   _Sorts et enchantements, niveau 6 [_..._]_ _Version : Pour sorcier doués..._  L'heure qui suivit fut difficile pour le moral.  La jeune fille notait au fur et à mesure ce qu'elle trouvait d'approprier pour combattre un mangemort...  Mais du côté des garçons, c'était désert.  De temps en temps, une exclamation provenait du coin qui abritait soit Harry ou bien Ron...se finissant bien souvent par un : _Oh zut!  Fausse alerte!_...  Soudain, Harry, étant posté dans la chambre d'Hermione, se leva doucement, observant une feuille de papier jaunit par le temps.  Il semblait intrigué par ce morceau de parchemin.  Un mot griffonné à la hâte, comme si la personne qui l'avait écrit savait que quelque chose allait se produire...Ce mot transpirait de nervosité, de stress. _ Draco..._

-« Je crois que c'est pour toi, Hermy.  Ça pourrait être utile. » dit Harry, descendant les escaliers pour ensuite tendre la pièce de papier à sa destinataire.

-« Où as-tu déniché ça? »

-« Sur ta commode. » fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtenue.

Elle déplia soigneusement la lettre, faisant attention pour ne pas abîmer cet indice précieux.

_Cher Hermy,_

_Je sens que quelques choses ne tournent pas rond...Fait attention!  Si tu trouves ce message, c'est qu'il s'est produit quelque chose ou bien simplement parce que tu es trop curieuse!  Si par malheur, j'aurais dû retourner chez mon père, ne vient pas me chercher.  Tu courrais à ta perte.  En tous cas, ne vient pas seule!  La meilleure façon de pénétrer au Manoir, c'est la cuisine...fenêtre sur le versant sud.  Ne te fais pas trop remarquer.  Il y a des sorts de toutes sortes...du plus banal au plus raffinés,  qui protègent le manoir.  Fait attention et surveille tes arrières! _

_Et je t'en supplie, ne vient pas seule!_

_Draco_

_Je t'aime!_

Une larme vint à couler le long de la joue de la jeune fille.

-« Je sais comment on va y aller...Prenez des provisions. »

Hermione se releva, posa son lourd bouquin sur le sol et se dirigea vers le sac qui contenait leurs moyens de transport.  Elle glissa le mot de Draco dans la poche arrière de son jeans et sortit en direction de la cour arrière.  Elle déposa les balais dans la verdure et revint aussitôt en courant vers la cuisine.  Elle saisit le bloc-notes le plus près et entrepris d'écrire un mot à ses parents.  _J'ai vraiment un problème avec les lettres, aujourd'hui... _pensa-t-elle.

_Maman, papa_

_Sortie pour quelques heures, heummm...Pour sauver Draco. Vais essayer de revenir...  Harry et Ron son avec moi.  À nous trois, on va y arriver!  Ne vous inquiétez surtout pas!_

_Bisous_

_Hermione_

Tous trois se dirigèrent en direction de leur piste de décollage improvisée.  Hermione s'installa confortablement derrière l'Éclair de Feu d'Harry, le serrant fortement par la taille.

-« Tu peux desserrer un peu...j'aurais besoin de respirer... » fit Harry, avec une voix indiquant son manque de souffle.

-« Pardon! »  Elle desserra aussitôt son étreinte et pris son courage à deux mains.  Inspire, expire, inspire, expire...Ce n'est pas si pire que ça...tu vas survivre Hermione.  Inspire ex...

-« ...PIRE!!!!! » cria la jeune fille lorsqu'Harry, après avoir soigneusement installé la cape d'invisibilité sur eux trois (Ron volant totalement collé sur eux deux), accéléra afin de pouvoir décollé, même avec un poids en surplus.

Direction : Malfoy Manor.

.........................................................................................................................................

**J'espère que cela vous a plu!  J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire en tout cas...même si ça a pris becoup de temps à écrire!  Laissez des reviews...je ne m'en lasse jamais!!!**

**Prochaine chapitre : Heum...bonne question.  Au mois d'aout peut-être?  Mi-aout...ca me semble possible...peut-être avant!  ou après...nenon.  Restons positif!**

**Oubliez pas, REWIEWER!!!**

**Merci!**

**Whippet...(qui est encore trop raquer pour pouvoir courir...mais taper, pas de prob!!!)**


	12. Oh Non!

**SURPRISE!!!!!!  Vous êtes tous ébahi, hein?  Vous en vous attendiez pas à ce que je poste ci vite!!!!  J'avais de l'inspiration, donc pourquoi la gaspiller?  Me voilà avec le chapitre 12…Pour certain, vous vous direz…   « HAAAAAAAAAAA! Enfin, l'action commence… » et d'autre, ben…je sais pas trop.  Je dois vous dire que j'avais pas trop l'inspiration pour mettre ultra action au commencement vous savez, première fic, sais pas trop comment faire…etc. Maintenant, je me sens en forme!  Emmenez-en, de l'inspi!!!**

**Bon bien…encore et toujours : BONNE LECTURE! Vous m'en redonnerez des nouvelles!**

**Disclamer**** : Blouaps! Blouaps!!petites bulles qui remontent à la surface **

**ressort la tête de l'eau HA! Vous êtes là!  Je ne vous avais pas vu!  On voit JKRowling remonter à la surface et me sauter dessus  Pouvez vous revenir plus tard? Je suis occupé à discuter calmement avec Mme. Rowling sur la question de : À qui appartient tous ces merveilleux persos?  Elle essaie de me convaincre qu'ils sont à elle…pfffff!  Foutaise!!!  Ils SONT À MOI!!!!! recois une méga gifle derrière la tête HEY! en reçois une autre monumentale D'accord, j'avoue…ils sont à elle!  voit JK Rowling faire un petit regard signifiant : Bon chien! Wouarf!!!!  Mais l'histoire…peut pas me gifler!!Nan! est à MOI!!!! Mouahahahaah!!!**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Chapitre 12 : Oh non!**

****

Les trois amis survolèrent la ville jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent apercevoir la route que la famille Granger avait empruntée quelques jours plutôt.  Hermione, qui tenait toujours fermement la taille d'Harry, essayait de se concentrer sur le chemin à emprunter.  Elle se remémorait les paroles que Draco avait employées lorsque ce dernier était venu cogner à la fenêtre de sa voiture.

_…Tu me demandes ce que je fais ici? Tu es sur mon terrain, je te ferai remarquer.  Le Malfoy Manor n'est qu'à 3 kilomètres d'ici. En tant que maître des lieux, il serait de mon devoir de vous chasser d'ici…_avait répondu le jeune homme.

_…Il te prendrait plus d'une journée pour y arriver à travers toutes les branches et les marais entourant le grillage, sans compter le temps qu'il te faudrait pour passer la grille…_

La partie ne serait pas facile.  Plus Hermione essayait d'élaborer un plan, plus elle se décourageait.  Elle ne savait même pas où était situé le manoir!  S'ils devaient quadriller le terrain autour de l'endroit où leur voiture était tombée en panne, ils en avaient pour des jours…alors, il serait trop tard.

-« Harry…dirige-toi vers le nord.  C'est à trois kilomètres d'ici. »

-« Comment le sais-tu? » questionna Harry, afin de meubler un peu le silence qui régnait depuis leur départ.

-« Il me l'a dit. » répondit-elle simplement.

Ron, qui voyageait à quelques centimètres sous la cape d'invisibilité, ne pu réprimer la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-« 'Mione??  Que comptes-tu faire, rendus là-bas?  On ne fait pas vraiment le poids contre une troupe de mangemort enragés! » demanda Ron, un brin sarcastique.

-« À vrai dire... Je n'en sais fichtrement rien!  Mais une chose est sûre.  Nous pourrons utiliser nos baguettes sans avoir peur des représailles.  Plus j'y pense, plus je me rends compte que ce manoir est à l'abri du ministère.  Je crois me souvenir qu'une fois,  j'ai cru comprendre que Draco se vantait d'avoir été capable de pratiquer la magie…même l'été!  Il doit y avoir un sort quelconque…Ça ne peut que nous aider! » conclut Hermione, retournant dans ses pensées.

Ron devint subitement raide.  Il se mit à fouiller frénétiquement dans toutes les poches que sa veste moldu possédait.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ron?  T'as perdu quelque chose? » demanda Harry, soudain inquiet en voyant la tête que faisait le rouquin.

-« Ma baguette… » siffla Ron entre ses dents.

-« Ne me dit pas que… » lança Hermione, en lançant un regard inquiet vers  ses deux amis.

-« Harry, tu as la tienne, han? Ne me dit pas, toi non plus… »

Le jeune homme tapota la poche de son manteau avant de répondre par l'affirmative.

-« J'ai du la laisser dans mon autre pair de pantalon…J'étais tellement pressé que…Mais pourquoi je l'ai oublié? Je suis rien sans ma baguette…Je suis foutu! »  se lamentait Ron.  On pouvait voir la frustration lui  rougir les joues.  Il se mit à se taper la tête, comme s'il voulait se réveiller de ce mauvais cauchemar.

-« Ne t'en fait pas,  Ron,  nous allons te couvrir.  Au pire, nous pourrons faire une rotation de baguette… » lui répondit Hermione, maintenant moins confiante face au plan qu'elle s'était monter dans sa tête.

-« Bon, j'ai eu une idée, mais, sans la baguette de Ron, cela risque d'être moins efficace. » lanca Hermione.

-« Vas-y, c'est mieux que rien du tout! » dit Harry.

-« Attendez!  Je crois que nous sommes arrivés!  Regardez là-bas! » cria presque Hermione, contente d'avoir enfin découvert quelque chose après plus d'une heure de vole sur un balai plus ou moins confortable.

-« Je crois que tu as raison, Hermy.  C'est une baraque assez imposante!  Avec le grillage et tout…pas de doute!  Accroche-toi, on descend! » dit Harry à Hermione.

La jeune fille se cramponna du mieux qu'elle pu_.  Jamais, ô grand JAMAIS, je ne remonterai sur un balai…On va se tuer…_ Elle ferma les yeux et plissa le nez.  La sensation de tomber dans le vide ne l'aidait guère à apprécier le voyage.  Elle ouvrit les yeux une fraction de seconde…juste à temps pour avertir Harry…

-« N'atterrit pas en dehors de la grille!!!  On ne pourra jamais entrer!!! Va sur le versant sud!!! » eue-t-elle la force de crier.

Le balai obéit aux ordres du jeune homme.  Hermione, qui avait toujours les yeux fermés, fit un saut lorsque son pied frôla le sol.

-« Nous sommes arrivés.  En plus, nous sommes sains et saufs.  Je me demande pourquoi tu en doutais, Hermy. » chuchota Harry, avec un large sourire, tout en se frottant les côtes. 

-« Tu as toute une poigne, dit donc!!! » lança Ron, tout en indiquant à la jeune fille les traces d'ongles incrustés dans la chair de son ami.

-« Oh! Désolé, Harry!  Je ne savais pas.  Tu aurais dû me le dire que je serrais trop fort! » dit alors Hermione, un peu embarrassée.

-« Mais ce n'est rien…Et en plus, ce n'était pas désagréable…jusqu'à ce que tu me prennes pour un gilet de sauvetage… » lui répondit-il, avec encore et toujours son éternel sourire.

-« Ah! » fut tout ce qu'elle réussit à lui répondre…une légère teinte rosée aux joues.

Soudainement, un sentiment, une impression d'urgence résonna dans sa tête…tout comme une pendule lui montrant qu'il ne restait pas énormément de temps.  Le visage du blondinet lui revint alors en mémoire.  Ce même visage qui, d'après la forte imagination d'Hermione, risquait bien de ne plus se ressembler ou bien pire…de ne plus exister du tout.

-« Harry, prends ta cape.  Ron, va cacher les balais.  Si quelqu'un a le malheur de tomber dessus, nous ne pourrons plus nous enfuir. » dit la jeune fille aux cheveux emmêlés par le vent qui commençait à souffler.

Tous deux s'exécutèrent rapidement, ayant la même impression qu'Hermione.  Les balais furent entreposés dans un bosquet sombre, à l'abri des regards.  Les trois adolescents se dépêchèrent de se camoufler sous la cape d'invisibilité, afin de ne pas se faire remarquer de qui que ce soit. 

Le Malfoy Manor, qui ressemblait bien plus à une forteresse noire qu'à une maison, se dressait devant eux, contre un ciel chargé qui menaçait à tout moment d'éclater.   Ils prirent le temps d'observer les alentours, de se situer.  Cette étoile  gigantesque pouvait bien accueillir tous les Griffondors et les Serpentards réunis, sans jamais qu'ils n'aient à se côtoyer.  L'entrée, munie d'un chemin de pierre plutôt sombre, prenait une allure hollywoodienne de part le cercle que formait la route, entourant ainsi une magnifique fontaine représentant plusieurs sorciers accompagnés de leurs serviteurs agenouillés.

-« Ils ne manquent pas de modestie… » remarqua Ron, un peu ébahi devant un tel spectacle.  La simple demeure des Weasley ne couvrait bien que le 1/10 de celle qu'ils avaient sous les yeux.  Ils observèrent les ailes de la maison, tentant d'identifier les pièces dont les lumières étaient allumées et celles où les lumières ne l'étaient pas.  Une fenêtre entrouverte, relativement à l'écart, dégageait une luminosité diminuée, valsant au gré du vent.  _Une bougie…ou bien une torche…_en déduisit Hermione.  Elle déglutit.  Devant cette édifice massif aux murs imprenables, à l'entrée monumental et à tout ce que représentais sa quête, elle se mit à douter.

-« Bon, il serait temps que l'on se lance.  Et…si on échoue? » demanda-t-elle, la gorge sèche.

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent imperturbables et continuèrent à fixer le domaine.  L'un deux prit la peine de lui répondre calmement :

-« Bien, je crois que l'on devra se recycler dans un autre domaine de la magie, car sans l'usage de nos deux jambes, je ne crois pas que l'on puisse être très utile » plaisanta Ron.  Cela réussit à arracher un sourire aux deux autres.  Tous trois étaient tendus et malalaises.   _Pourquoi je me suis embarqué dans ce fourbiez_…se questionnait Ron intérieurement.  Il émit un soupir.  _Parce que c'est Hermione._

-« Draco m'a dit d'essayer de pénétrer par le versant  sud.  Il doit y avoir une porte, ou bien une fenêtre, je ne sais trop. » déclara Hermione, tout en gardant un ton de voix bas afin de ne pas réveiller les soupçons.

-« Tout est sous haute surveillance.  Je craint que toute sorte de magie ne fasse déclancher une alarme quelconque.  N'entre pas ici qui veut.  Croyez-vous que je peux me risquer à lancer un sort pour nous protéger ou bien… » continua Hermione, tout en se dirigeant vers le dit versant.  La façade était plongée dans une noirceur intense, digne des Malfoy. 

-« À ta place, je ne risquerais pas de nous faire démasquer.   Quel sort as-tu en tête, 'Mione? » répondit Harry, curieux.

-« Heum…une sorte de « Protectatum Inevelis… » Mais sans la partie contre les balles…Ça devrait suffire, tu ne crois pas? » questionna la jeune fille.

-« Si tu veux…Mais je n'ai jamais vu ça en cl… »

-« Je l'ai lu dans… » tenta Hermione

-« Non, laisse.  _Sorts et enchantement pour Sorciers expérimentés volume 12_.  C'est ça? » répondit Harry et Ron, presque simultanément.

-« Heu…en fait, c'est le volume 18… »

Les deux garçons lancèrent un soupir d'exaspération intense.  Ils se regardèrent d'une façon qui en disait long sur leur état d'esprit… _Elle ne changera jamais_…   Puis, ils partirent à rire.  Un rire communicateur, laissant ainsi diminuer la pression qui les entourait tous les trois.

-« Bon, par où on entre?  Ce n'est pas pour vous démoraliser, mais il n'y a pas de portes ici.  Et les fenêtres son un tantinet trop haute pour nous. » fit remarquer Harry.

-« Un tantinet, tu dis???? Elles nous dépassent de 3 mètres!!!!  Il faudrait être stupide pour pouvoir penser passer par là!   Elle nous a bien eu, cette face de fouine! »

-« Ron!!!!!  Ça suffit!!  Tu vas te la fermer, oui?  Arrêtes de dire des âneries…Regarde un peu par là! » dit Hermione tout en pointant une fenêtre qui bordait le sol.

-« Un accès à la cave, je crois…À moins que ce ne soit… »

Hermione se pencha afin de mieux voir à travers le carreau sale et poussiéreux.

-« La cuisine! » s'exclama-t-elle.

-« CHUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!,  firent les deux garçons. Tu vas nous faire prendre, à crier comme ça! »

-« Désol » murmura-t-elle.

La jeune fille prit délicatement sa baguette et la pointa sur la fenêtre en question. 

-« Defendum Vitrea » chuchota-t-elle en direction de sa baguette.  Un halo de lumière bleuté se dirigea en direction de la vitre et s'agrippa au cadre de celle-ci.  Ce dernier reluisit d'une couleur argentée avant de s'éteindre brusquement.

-« La voie est libre.  La fenêtre n'a pas été ensorcelée.  Et je n'ai pas déclenché un quelconque système d'alarme!!!  Alohomora! »

La vitre s'ouvrit avec un déclic faible.  Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de ce qui semblait être la plus grande cuisine qu'ils n'aient jamais vu.    Il régnait dans la pièce une chaleur étouffante dû à la demi-douzaine de four qui étaient en activité tout près de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

-« Bon sang!! On crève, ici!!! » dit Ron, en sueur.

-« Vite sortons.  Il vaut mieux ne pas s'attarder. » répondit Harry sur un ton ferme, en prenant, d'un accord tacite, les devants de la mission.

Harry, tenant sa baguette toujours devant lui, les dirigea à travers les multitudes d'armoires qui peuplaient la cuisine.  Ils furent surpris de ne croiser aucun elfe ou serviteur.

-« Ils doivent être partis en vacances? » proposa Ron.  Il eu droit à deux regards pour le prix d'un de la part des deux autres adolescents, lui démontrant ainsi une exaspération hors du commun.

-« Ron, pense un peu avant de dire des âneries, tu veux? » lança Hermione.  Le temps n'était pas aux farces.  Tout en prenant garde de ne pas se  faire prendre, Hermione observait ces lieux où l'homme de sa vie avait été, jadis, le bienvenue.  Des images de leur premier baiser lui revenait en tête, ainsi que des séquences brèves de leurs petits écarts de conduite.  Elle se remémora ses mains sur ses hanches, ses lèvres sur les siennes, leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre.  Elle en eu un frisson.  Elle ferma les yeux et une petite larme, de peur cette fois-ci, tomba au coin de son œil.  Elle désirait plus que tout qu'ils puissent, tous les deux, recommencer là où ils en étaient.  Cela avait été si bref!  Un sentiment profond s'était développé en elle, et maintenant, il brûlait avec tellement d'ardeur qu'elle serait prête à tout affronter pour sauver celui qu'elle aimait, des griffes de cette ordure de Lucius.

Lorsqu'ils réussirent à sortir de cette véritable fournaise, ils se retrouvèrent dans un corridor froid et lugubre.  Ils étaient bel et bien dans une cave.  Des torches illuminaient les murs de pierre où étaient accrochés des portraits plus ou moins réussis.  En fait,  le problème n'était certainement pas le peintre en tant que tel, mais plutôt les personnes représentés qui donnait autant de laideur.  Ils passèrent devant les tableaux dans un silence complet, essayant de se cacher encore mieux sous la cape afin que ces monstres ne donnent pas l'alerte.

Rendus au milieu du couloir, ils trouvèrent une sorte d'escalier fait de pierre.  À sa droite se situait une petite alcôve, caché par un drap de velours d'un rouge presque noir.

-« Allez, venez! » dit Hermione, prenant ses deux amis par le bras et les menant vers l'embrasure dans le mur.

Ils pénétrèrent et furent surpris de retrouver un long banc cousiné avec une petite table ronde dans un coin.  L'espace était très restreint mais juste assez grand pour accueillir les trois jeunes gens.

-« Haaaaa!!  Assoyons nous, un moment.  On va en profiter pour penser. » dit-elle.

-« Bon, quel était ton plan de tout à l'heure? Explique nous. » demanda Harry, de nouveau intrigué.

-« Bon, et bien…On doit trouver où ils l'ont enfermé, exact? Alors, il faudrait trouver un moyen de le demander, sans se faire remarquer.  Mais le seul problème, c'est que je n'ai aucune idée de comment il serait possible de faire ça! » dit la jeune fille, exaspérée.  Tout cela ne menait à rien et les minutes passaient.  Peut-être était-il déjà trop tard.

-« Moi, je sais comment. » intervint Ron, avec un petit sourire en coin. 

-« Mais où étais-tu? » demanda Harry, s'apercevant que son ami avait quitté les lieux quelques secondes.

-« De l'autre côté.  Il y a une pièce très…intéressante. » dit le rouquin, laissant planer le mystère.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » demandèrent Hermione et Harry, soudainement intrigué.  La piste semblait déboucher quelque part.

-« Une buanderie!!!! »

…………………………….

Tout habillés de longues robes à larges capuchons dignes des mangemorts, les trois Griffondors se dirigèrent vers l'étage supérieur.   Ils avaient cru bon de rester cachés sous la cape, afin de ne pas se faire voir du tout.  Ils débouchèrent dans un immense hall d'entrée.  Le centre de la  maison.

-« Où on va? » questionna Ron, soudainement inquiet.

-« Heumm…laisse moi réfléchir.  Où serait-il le plus probable que l'on enferme un jeune garçon désobéissant récalcitrant à devenir comme son pâââpâââ? » se questionna Hermione.  Cela fit presque sourire ses deux amis.

-« Hey bien, il y aurait toujours sa chambre, mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit là. » intervint Harry.

-« Pourquoi dis-tu ça? » demanda Hermione, surprise de cette déclaration.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et prirent une grande inspiration.  Harry se décida et se lança.

-« As-tu déjà vu son dos? »

-« Oh! Pour ça…oui. » dit-elle, un peu gênée.

-« L'an dernier, au vestiaire, tu te souviens lorsqu'il y avait eu une inondation dans celui des Griffondors? »

-« HO que oui!  Vous aviez passés toute la semaine à rechigner parce qu'il vous fallait partager les vestiaires des Serpentards. » se remémora la petite brune.

-« Bon, suite à ça, on en a déduit que, ça ne devait pas être facile chez lui.  Et maintenant, si un homme est assez brutal pour punir son fils par le fouet, il est assez cruel pour l'enfermer à quelque part de…disons, moins confortable » renchérit Ron, désolé de devoir dire de telles choses.

-« Une sorte de prison.  Son père n'a pas hésité à l'enfermer au cachot pendant une semaine. Mais je n'ai absolument aucune idée où peuvent être les cachots!!! » ajouta Hermione, de plus en plus impatiente.

-« Il ne suffit que de demander!!! » dit Harry.  Il était accoté dans un coin sombre, observant une scène plutôt drôle.  Une trentaine de mangemorts étaient tous rassemblés au salon, mangeant des petits sandwiches « pas-de-croutes » et sifflant des verres de champagnes de très haute qualité.

-« C'est la belle vie, ça!!! » dit Ron, dégoûté face à cette réunion qui ressemblait étrangement aux réunions de familles qu'il endurait depuis bientôt 17 ans…

-« Je viens d'avoir une idée » lança Hermione, regardant en direction de Ron, puis dans celle des mangemorts.

-« Je n'aime pas ça, je n'aime pas ça du tout!!!!! » répondis le rouquin, reculant vers le mur, avec un ton de voix qu'il n'utilisait que lorsqu'il était mort de trouille.

………………………………..

Ron essaya de se frayer un chemin à travers la talle de grosses brutes.  Il faillit trébucher plus d'une vingtaine de fois due au fait qu'il ne voyait pratiquement rien.  Sa capuche, descendu le plus possible sur son visage, lui bouchait la vue.  Le jeune homme redressa la tête lorsqu'il fonça dans une montagne de chair.

-« Pardon »  réussit-il à dire, prenant une voix viriles et tout ce qu'il y avait de plus macho.

Il continua son chemin, ne faisant gaffe à la brute qui l'avait pratiquement assommé.

-« Pourquoi moi?? « se murmurait-il à lui-même, n'en revenant toujours pas qu'il soit entrain de risquer sa vie pour cet enfoiré de Malfoy.

_Tu es le plus grand!  Et c'est toi qui a les épaules les plus larges…Ils ne se poseront pas de question s'ils te voient passer… _entendait-il encore et encore.  La voix d'Hermione résonnait dans ses oreilles comme un écho incessant.

-« Je vais lui en faire, moi, des épaules larges!!! » rechignait le rouquin, essayant de marcher le plus sûrement possible malgré sa trouille monumentale.

Il avait comme mission de repérer le mangemort soit le plus saoul ou bien le plus apte à livrer ses états d'âme.  Le jeune homme avait immédiatement opté pour la première option.  Les deux autres restaient sagement à l'entrée, guettant ses moindres gestes.  Le jeune homme se retourna vers ses amis.  Il voulu rebrousser chemin, mais lorsqu'il fut sur le point de le faire, une grosse main s'abattit alors sur son épaule.

-« Alors, mon gars!  Une petite coupe pour fêter ça? » lança un mangemort beaucoup plus qu'éméché.

Les genoux de Ron passèrent près de flancher.  Le poids qui reposait sur son épaule était déjà plus qu'il n'était capable de supporter.

-« Ohhhhhhhh! Je vois que ce n'est pas ta première!  VIVE LE LORD!!!!! » grogna joyeusement la grosse boule de tissu qui s'était jointe au mastodonte qui lui broyait littéralement l'épaule sans le savoir.

_Reste calme…Reste calme…Respire…MAMAN!!!!!!_

-« Ouais, c'est ça!  Vive le lord…Au fait, va-t-il y avoir des recrus au sein de notre clan? » demanda Ron, impressionné du fait qu'il ait pu aligner deux mots sans pisser dans son froque, et qu'il ai pu mettre à exécution le plan d'Hermione.

-« Quelle question stupide!!!  Bien sûr!!!  Tu dois être un petit nouveau, toi.  Cette année, on a la _classe_!!!C'est juste dommage que le fils de Lucius ait changer d'idée…Il aurait fait le meilleur mangemort de la génération.  Mais, stupide comme il est, comme son père d'ailleurs, il a décidé de « renoncer »…Il en sait trop, le gamin.  J'espère que vous allez venir! Demain, il sera torturé dans le cachot! » baraguina la petite boule, dans un anglais plutôt précaire dû au fait qu'il était saoul comme une botte.

-« Bien sûr, bien sûr… » fut tout ce que Ron trouva à redire.  Il regardait dans le vide, sans savoir comment  demander où Malfoy pouvait être enfermé.

_Dès que tout ça sera fini…Je le trucide!!!_

-« Au cachot?  Mais il n'est pas déjà là? » tenta Ron.

-« Non.  On l'a transféré ce matin dans la tour nord.  Sa mère n'était pas…comment dire…coopérative.  Elle était tellement en furie que…on l'a enfermé avec lui.  Bon débarras!!! » dirent ensemble les deux compagnons, en levant leur verre.

-« Ha bon.  Je crois que je vais aller me reprendre un autre verre.  Et…Vive le lord! » dit Ron en se dirigeant vers la table des drinks, pour ensuite fuir en direction de ses deux amis.  Il s'effondra sur un siège, à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

-« Et puis?  Le sais-tu? »

-« Je vais…mourir. » dégluti Ron, la bouche totalement sèche.  Il prit une gorgé de champagne de la coupe qu'il tenait toujours dans ses mains.

-« Alors?? Ça a marché?  Ron!!!! DIT LE!!!! » s'impatienta Hermione.  Harry la retint afin que Ron puisse reprendre un peu ses esprits.

-« Il n'est pas au cachot.  Ils l'ont transféré dans la tour nord.  Ils ont l'intention de le torturer demain…Ron reprit son souffle Sa mère est enfermée avec lui. » termina Ron avant de passer près de s'évanouir.

-« Wow!  Efficace, non?  Merci Ron! » dit la jeune fille en donnant un baiser sur la joue du rouquin, qui devint encore plus écarlate qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-« Suivez moi.  Je sais où se trouve la tour.  Je l'ai aperçu tout à l'heure.  Mais…je crains qu'il y ait des gardes.  On se débrouillera… » conclu Harry.  Les trois adolescents se dirigèrent prudemment en direction de la dite tour.  La nuit était tombée depuis déjà belle lurette et les couloirs étaient toujours de plus en  plus sombres à force qu'ils s'éloignaient du hall.

Ils montèrent deux escaliers sans encombres.  Harry, doté d'un sens de l'orientation très fort, menait les deux autres à travers le dédalle de couloirs qui s'offraient devant eux.  Un silence de mort régnait entre eux.  Seul le bruit de leurs pas sur le sol marquait le rythme.  Ils traversèrent un couloir où se trouvait une multitude de portes.  Plusieurs d'entre elles étaient entrouvertes, laissant entrevoir des lits à baldaquins et des baignoires majestueuses.  L'une d'entre elles retenue l'attention de la jeune fille.  Une chambre toute de vert et argent décorée, avec des effets scolaires éparpillés un peu partout sur le sol.  Elle profita du fait qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir pour s'introduire dans la chambre.  _C'est sa chambre…_nota la jeune fille, en observant les photos présentes sur les armoires.  Elle remarqua que le petit garçon qui y était représenté était fort mignon, arborant de belles pommettes toutes roses ainsi qu'une tignasse blonde épargnée de ce stupide gel.  Elle remarqua aussi qu'il souriait une photo sur deux.  Seulement sur celles où sa mère était présente…

-« 'Mione???? Que fais-tu??? Dépêche-toi!  On va se faire prendre!  Reviens sous la cape! » paniqua Ron.

-« Ron, laissons-la quelques minutes.  On va surveiller le couloir. » répliqua aussitôt Harry, comprenant la curiosité de son amie ainsi que son besoin de se rapprocher du serpentard.

-« Mais… »

-« Pas de mais… »

Hermione se retrouva de nouveau seule dans la pièce.  Elle s'assit sur le lit,  prit une oreillée et la serra très fort contre son cœur.

-« Attends moi.  J'arrive… » dit-elle avant de respirer la bonne odeur que dégageait l'objet.

-« Je t'aime » lanca-t-elle en l'air, sans se soucier de ne pas faire de bruit.

-« OH! Comme c'est gentil!  Ce qui est dommage, c'est que ce n'est pas mon cas, mademoiselle. » dit sur un ton cruel Lucius Malfoy, sortant des toilettes communes qui reliaient les deux chambres, surprenant ainsi Hermione.

-« Merde!!!! »

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

**Vous ne vous y attendiez pas, à celle là, han???  Ce que je peux être méHante!!!! oui, le H est voulu…messemble que ça fait plus méchant encore!!!  Imaginer toutes les belles suites qui peuvent arriver par la suite!!!  Je m'en régale à l'avance!!!  niark niark niark!!!  Tout ne peux pas aller juste « bien »…il faut du piquant!! HOLÉ!  Bon bien…prochain chapitre…sais pas quand.  Je recommence à travailler cette semaine…mais j'ai tellement d'inspiration que la petite graine de whippet qui me sert de cerveau va sûrement exploser!!!  Donc…sûrement bientôt!!  sinon, je me fais assasiner par ma sœur…ouch! **

**Déjà le mois d'août…ça passe vite, non?  Bonne fin de vacance!!!**

**Soleil, soleil, soleil leil Soleil, soleil!!!!!!  chanson de Nana Mouskouri…yeurk…je l'ai eu dans la tête toute la journée…en ai raz le pompon!!! WRAGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!**


	13. Un lien dans l'adversité

**Bonjour!!! Me voilà avec mon 13 chapitre (aucune supertition ne sera accepté ici...) J'ai fait de mon mieux, en essayant d'essorer mon cerveau avec une essoreuse à salade afin de faire sortir toutes les bonnes idées de mon cerveau...Vraiment difficile!!! Et en plus, mon cerveau est à sec! tut tut tut...il doit encore y avoir un peu de jus...sinon tu ne serais pas là à essayer d'écrire cette petite note... Bref, je suis pas mal contente d'avoir enfin bouclé ce chapitre et...j'approche du 200 reviews...(se pète les brettelles... OUCH!) Un simple petit review fait toujours plaisir, même si j'aime bien savoir ce que vous en penser... Autrement dit, ne soyez pas avare de mot!!! (j'en demande beaucoup, han? Lol!) bah...un review d'un mot fait toujours plaisir aussi, ne vous y méprenez pas! Lol! **

**Bon et bien, voici ce qui a été extrait de ma cervelle de whippet, et j'espère que vous allez apprécier! Je remercies tout tout tout le monde qui a prit le temps de me laisser un review...(dont voici les noms...Bah non! J'ai pas le temps...j'ai trop hâte de poster! Lol!) **

**BONNE LECTURE!**

**Disclamer**** : Moi, petit whippet abandonné, seule face aux dangers que représente l'être humain et ses féroces incisives, jure devant le dieu du whippet que...(cest trop dure!) que que que...Draco, Hermione, Lucius et tout le reste ne m'appartiennent PAS!!!!!! Bou wou hou...(grosse déception...) Mais par contre, l'histoire et certains perso dont je ne dévoilerai pas les noms (NA!!! Va falloir me torturer pour ça!! D'accord, d'accord...pas le pic à brochette...NONNNNN!!)**

**TOUT EST À J.K.R.... (vais jamais m'en remettre de celle-là...snif!)**

****

**Chapitre 13 : Un lien dans l'adversité.**

Lucius se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, affichant le même sourire diabolique que son fils. Un sentiment près du plaisir malsain déformait son regard. Il se doutait bien, lorsqu'il avait découvert la cachette de Draco, que cette sale sang-de-bourbe allait agir...Il s'attendait à voir débarquer un ou peut-être deux aurores dont il se serait débarrassé facilement. Mais la présence de la jeune fille en ces lieux lui avait donné une idée. N'ayant désormais aucune limite à ses actions, Lucius se dirigea vers la porte donnant sur le couloir. Il la referma doucement, sans violence. Hermione, que la peur immobilisait sur le lit, un oreiller toujours coincé dans les bras, le regardait agir. Elle ne parlait pas, mais si un regard avait pu tuer, Lucius n'aurait plus été de ce monde.

-« Alors, sale erreur de la nature, on s'introduit chez les gens? Je vois que vous avez un faible pour mon fils... Mais il y a un seul petit détail qui me force à ne pas être en accord... »

Hermione, qui trouvait le bavardage de Lucius insipide, savait pertinemment la suite du discours. Pendant que Lucius lui lançait des insanités, la jeune gryffondor ne pensait qu'à trouver un moyen de s'enfuir, de ne plus être à la merci de cette ordure de Lucius. Elle pensait à Harry et Ron, toujours derrière la porte. Savaient-ils au moins ce qui se passait? Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de choix. Soudain, sans que Lucius ne s'en rende compte, la porte s'entrouvrit. Hermione se mit à gesticuler subtilement en direction de celle-ci. Ses yeux lançaient des regards intimant de partir au « vide » qui comblait l'espace entre la porte et le cadre. Quand Lucius se retourna, il ne vit qu'une porte refermée.

Lucius, qui croyait avoir rêvé, se retourna envers sa nouvelle prisonnière.

-« Vous allez me suivre. Et si vous résistez, je vous tuerai. Et ne croyez pas que je m'en empêcherai par sympathie pour mon fils! La sympathie est un sentiment faible et pitoyable... » dit Lucius calmement, tout en se dirigeant vers le couloir.

Hermione, consciente du fait que l'homme en face d'elle n'allait pas hésiter à la tuer sur le champ s'il le fallait, se leva à regret et se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être un bureau...ou bien une salle de conférence. Lorsqu'elle pénétra à l'intérieur, elle se sentie défaillir. Elle sentait l'air quitter ses poumons, l'abandonner, ne lui laissant que le force de crier « Non » avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

**Pendant ce temps...**

Harry et Ron, en état d'alerte, ne savait plus ou donner de la tête.

-« Mais merde!!! Il l'a coincée! Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire??? Aller cogner à son bureau et lui demander gentiment de nous rendre notre Hermione? Ça serait du suicide... » lançait Ron sans s'adresser à Harry en particulier. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, incapable de se fixer sur ce qu'ils devaient faire. Tournant en rond non loin de l'endroit où Hermione se trouvait, les deux jeunes hommes tentaient de trouver une solution qui éviterait de les mener tous les deux six pieds sous terre (s'il en restait assez pour pouvoir les enterrer...). Soudainement, Harry s'arrêta brusquement, Ron venant aussitôt s'écraser dans son dos.

-« Ailleuh!!! T'aurais pu avertir!! Quand je pense, je ne regarde pas vraiment où je vais, moi! » dit Ron tout en se frottant le nez.

-« Je sais ce qu'il nous reste à faire...On doit faire ce que nous étions censés faire en venant ici... »

-« Et? Qu'est-ce que nous étions censés faire? » répliqua le rouquin, plus porté sur son nez que sur la situation.

-« Aller chercher Malfoy! » lança Harry en regardant fixement Ron.

-« Quoi? Il peut bien aller se faire rôtir les fesses en enfer, celui-là!!! Moi, je veux sauver Hermione, et pas devenir copain avec la fouine! » répondit aussitôt le jeune homme, trouvant impensable que son meilleur ami ait pu penser à une telle bêtise...

-« Bah... Alors, dit moi qui est le mieux placé pour nous indiquer comment se retrouver dans ce labyrinthe? Et qui est-ce qui est le seul à avoir un temps soit peu de chance de nous indiquer comment libérer Hermy sans y laisser notre peau??? Je me le demande... Je ne vois qu'une seule personne... Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi, j'ai bien envie de revoir Hermy en un seul morceau. Si tu n'es pas d'accord, fiche le camp et va fêter avec les mangemorts plus bas!!! » cracha Harry, sans en avoir réellement contre son ami. Il était simplement dépassé par les évènements.

-« Ça ne devait pas se passer ainsi. On devait aider Hermy à libérer Malfoy, et revenir tout simplement. Maintenant, 'Mione est coincée avec ce pervers de Lucius et nous sommes incapable de se situer dans cette baraque de dingue. Je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix, Harry. On va le chercher? »

-« Suis-moi » répondis Harry, un sourire en coin, content qu'ils se soient finalement entendus sur la marche à suivre.

Tous deux cachés sous la cape, ils continuèrent à grimper les étages de la demeure. La tour Nord, dont l'accès était situé au tout dernier étage, semblait s'éloigner de plus en plus. Les deux jeunes hommes, essoufflés d'avoir parcouru autant de chemin, finirent par s'écraser contre un mur. Exténué, Harry ferma les yeux. Il se demandait comment ils avaient fait pour se foutre dans un tel merdier. _J'aurais dû prévoir que ça allait mal tourner..._ Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, il sentit une cape lui frôler les orteils. Il tourna la tête lentement et pu constater que Ron avait eu la même réaction. Ce dernier affichait un visage effrayé, fixant les pieds de ce qui se trouvait désormais devant eux. Un mangemort plus qu'imposant s'était posté juste devant une porte qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres d'où ils étaient accroupis.

Les deux adolescents, d'un commun accord, se levèrent en même temps, essayant le plus possible d'éviter de faire du bruit. Ron, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, passa près de pisser dans son froque en apercevant le visage de la brute qui semblait fixer le vide. C'était le même visage à l'air stupide et bourré qui avait passé prêt de lui broyer l'épaule quelques heures plutôt.

L'imbécile, drapé dans sa cape, semblait sentir une présence. Il regarda autour de lui, essayant de situer les deux adolescents. Il commença à battre l'air de ses deux énormes mains. Dû à sa taille, chaque coup pouvait couvrir une énorme surface. Harry et Ron durent reculer silencieusement afin de ne pas se faire happer par les deux pierres qui servaient de main au mangemort. L'air hagard, perdu et presque fou, l'homme continuait à tâtonner, à chercher. Les deux griffondors, maintenant appuyés au mur, étaient coincés. L'énorme personnage cachait désormais l'accès des deux jeunes hommes à la lumière, les laissant ainsi dans une pénombre quasi-totale. Ils fermèrent les yeux pour ne pas voir ce qui allait suivre... Ils sentirent deux doigts frôler leur cape..._Ca y est! Nous sommes fichus!_ Pensèrent Harry et Ron simultanément.

Le mastodonte, affichant un regard satisfait et content de sa prise, était sur le point de retirer la cape qui couvrait les deux jeunes hommes. Tous deux, les yeux toujours fermés, attendaient, ne trouvant aucune autre solution. Quelques secondes passèrent et la cape n'avait toujours pas été retirée. Harry ouvrit les yeux pour constater que le mangemort était étendu sur le sol, inconscient. Une torche gisait à ses côtés, baignant dans une minime flaque de sang laissée par la plaie ouverte qui trônait sur son crâne.

Harry donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Ron afin que ce dernier, attendant toujours de se faire massacrer, ouvre les yeux et constate qu'ils étaient toujours vivants.

-« Wahhh!!! Mais qu'est-ce que...J'ai rien fait, moi! » dit aussitôt Ron, impressionné.

-« Je sais que ce n'est pas toi! Et ce n'est pas moi non plus...Et je ne crois pas que la torche ait agit sous son propre chef, tu ne crois pas? » demanda Harry presque ironiquement.

-« Bahh...On est vivant, c'est tout ce qui compte! » répliqua Ron en expirant de soulagement l'air qu'il avait emmagasiné.

Harry, inquiet, regardait autour de lui, essayant de comprendre la signification de cette énigme.

-« Tu y comprends quelque chose, toi? » questionna Harry tout en jetant un coup d'œil aux deux extrémités du couloir.

-« Non. Il est sûrement plus gros qu'un mammouth! Bahhh...Il faut une poigne d'enfer pour assommer quelque chose comme ça! » ajouta Ron.

-« Une poigne d'enfer, ce n'est pas ce qui me manque! »

Cela provenait de la salle que gardait le mangemort avant que ce dernier tente de les assommer avec ses doigts. Les deux jeunes hommes s'approchèrent de la salle dont la porte était toujours fermée. Harry enleva la cape d'invisibilité qui les couvrait et il poussa du bout de pied la porte. Elle s'ouvrit en un grincement, sans résistance.

-« Vous en avez mis du temps...Je m'attendais à vous voir débarquer bien avant ça! » lança un jeune homme aux cheveux d'un blond platine. Il était enchaîné au mur, affaibli.

-« Malfoy???? Mais comment as-tu fait??? C'est...impossible!!! » lança Ron, éberlué. La possibilité que Draco ait pu assommer la grosse brute était plus que faibles...à moins que...

-« Bahhh...Pas très solides ces menottes... » répondit Draco tout en se libérant afin de venir se positionner devant les deux griffondors. Il était torse nu, ne portant sur lui qu'une pair de pantalon usée et trempée de saletés. Ses cheveux, généralement d'un blond éclatant, étaient balafrés de striures plus sombres, témoignant encore plus de la saleté des lieux. Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry et Ron avaient atteints la tour nord.

Draco qui observait de la tête au pied les deux jeunes garçons qui se trouvait devant lui, ne pu retenir une petite grimace de dégoût... _Potter et Weasley... _Pourtant, le jeune homme prit un certain temps à remarquer qu'il manquait quelques choses.

-« Potter? Où est Hermione? » questionna Draco dont le visage semblait prit par l'inquiétude plus le temps passait. Voyant la réaction du rouquin, Draco su.

-« Mais...Où est-elle? Ne me dites pas que...C'est impossible... » disait Draco, tout en serrant les poings. Son visage devint d'un rouge pourpre et certains muscles de son corps se crispèrent sous la colère.

-« Espèce d'incapables!!!!! Vous auriez dû aller la sauver au lieu de venir me chercher!!!! On voit bien que vous êtes des mais pas une once de cervelle!!!! »

-« Compte toi chanceux que l'on ne t'ait pas laissé croupir ici... » commença Ron avant de se rendre compte que Malfoy aurait bien pu se débrouiller tout seul.

-« Cause toujours, sale roux! » cracha le blondinet.

-« STOPPPPPPPPP!!!! Ça suffit!!!! Hermione est coincée avec Lucius et nous, tout ce qu'on trouve à faire, c'est de se chamailler. Nous sommes stupides, voilà la fin de l'histoire! » conclue Harry, exaspéré par le comportement enfantin des deux autres.

-« Nous ne sommes pas venus te « libérer », mais bien te demander ton aide pour aller chercher Hermy. Et pour ça, il fallait te libérer... » Harry se rendit compte que tout cela revenait au même...Il continua sans en tenir compte.

-« Vous êtes en train de me dire que Hermione est entre les griffes de mon sadique de père??? Où est-ce arrivé? Pourquoi? Vous n'étiez pas avec elle? »

-« En fait, nous étions avec elle, mais...elle a voulu être seule. Elle était dans ta chambre et... »

-« Dans ma chambre??? Vous n'auriez jamais dû la laisser seule...C'est relié directement au bureau de mon père...Belle bêtise... »

-« Comme si on le savait! C'est pour ça que nous sommes venus te chercher...Tu es le seul qui connaisse les lieux...et ton père. Et c'est ta faute si elle est là! » recommença Ron, avec encore un peu de venin à cracher sur la personne de Draco Malfoy.

Draco, prenant conscience soudainement des paroles du jeune griffondor, ne pu répliquer. _Il a raison..._

Le jeune homme regrettait amèrement que la femme de sa vie ait tout risqué pour venir chercher un imbécile comme lui...au péril de sa vie. Il se mit à regarder frénétiquement autour de lui. La pièce, ne contenant pas grand-chose excepté un minuscule tabouret ainsi qu'une montagne de tissus, devenait légèrement plus clair au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Le soleil perçait au loin l'horizon, dévoilant ainsi de plus en plus la véritable nature de la masse de tissu.

-« Maman? » Draco, tout doucement, effleura ce qui semblait être le front d'une personne...sa mère.

-« Maman, tu vas mieux? » Narcissa, émergeant de l'inconscience, émit un son rauque qui témoignait d'une grande lourdeur. Brusquement, la femme, qui semblait si frêle, se mit à tousser bruyamment.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? » demanda Harry, ne pouvant se retenir de ressentir un tant soit peu de compatie envers cette femme qui souffrait, qu'elle soit la mère de cette ordure ou non.

-« Bah...la vie enfermée dans une cellule ne lui colle pas vraiment. Elle est comme ça depuis hier. » répondit sèchement Draco. Cela lui faisait mal de se rendre compte de la vérité. Tout était de sa faute.

-« Tu crois qu'elle court un danger si elle reste ici? »

-« Oui. On doit la transporter ailleurs, sinon...Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle devra subir en plus de tout cela. »

Harry et Ron réfléchirent quelques secondes pendant que Draco tentait de prendre sa mère sous les genoux et les épaules. La pauvre femme n'avait plus l'énergie de se cramponner. Sa tête et ses bras pendaient de chaque côté des bras du jeune homme, laissant ainsi l'impression que toute vie l'avait abandonnée.

C'est sur cette vision d'horreur qu'Harry et Ron s'approchèrent de Draco. Tous deux, ne pensant plus aux vieilles rancunes, prirent chacun de leur côté la mère de Draco, l'aidant ainsi à la transporter. Une sorte de pacte venait d'être signé en un regard. Il n'était plus question de se détester, mais bien de sauver les gens qu'ils aimaient... Et pour cela, ils devaient tout mettre de leur côté.

**Dans le bureau de Lucius Malfoy**

Hermione se réveilla brutalement, ressentant immédiatement une douleur fulgurante lui traverser les bronches. Elle prit une grande inspiration, à défaut de pouvoir bien distinguer les lieux. La pièce baignait dans une lueur très faible, ne laissant apparaître que les contours des meubles. Pourtant, elle pu voir la silhouette grande, élancée et drapée d'une cape de cette vermine de Malfoy s'approcher d'elle. Tentant de se déloger, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était attachée, les mains liées dans le dos. Essayant de sentir les liens contre sa peau, elle s'aperçu qu'il n'y en avait pas. _Encore un de ces trucs de tortures « Made In Mangemort's Land » ...Je suis coincée..._

-« Vous ne croyez pas que j'aurais utilisé une vulgaire corde? Une de mes qualités est de bien juger les gens...Et d'après ce que mon fils m'a raconté, je ne dois surtout pas vous sous-estimer. Une sang-de-bourbe qui bat un Malfoy, ça ne s'est jamais vu. Je devrais vous féliciter, je crois. Je ne manquerai pas de classe. Toutes mes félicitations, Mlle. Granger. » termina Lucius, d'un air presque sincère. Pourtant, cet air dégoûtait Hermione. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'une telle pitié, qu'elle soit sincère ou non!

_On dirait qu'il me craint... _pensa Hermione, voyant ainsi poindre sa seule porte de sortie. Un sourire en coin vint s'afficher malgré elle sur ses lèvres.

-« Cela vous fait sourire? Profitez-en...car peut-être ne pourrez-vous plus sourire pour un bon bout de temps. Cela serait dommage de gaspiller une telle merveille, mais je crains que la situation ne me permette pas de m'attendrir devant une jeune sang-de-bourbe. »

Lucius s'éloigna brusquement du siège où trônait Hermione. Elle en profita pour regarder ce qui pourrait lui être utile autour d'elle. N'ayant plus sa baguette (Ron la lui ayant empruntée lors de sa mission parmi les mangemort), elle n'avait pas grand-chose qui puissent lui venir en aide. Hormis quelques technique de magie sans baguette de base, elle n'avait aucune idée de comment se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Elle se mit alors à réfléchir. _Pourquoi me garde-t-il? Pour me faire souffrir? Je n'ai rien de bien spéciale, excepté le fait que je sois une sang-de-bourbe et que je sois plutôt douée à l'école. Ça doit être dû au fait que moi et Draco... Mais pourquoi cela le dérange-t-il autant? Il sait bien que son fils peut se taper n'importe qui...Pourquoi sauterait-il au plafond simplement parce que c'est mon tour? Hermione...Ne pense pas à ça...C'est tellement cru...et peut-être tellement vrai... Il doit y avoir autres choses. Quelques choses de beaucoup plus gros..._

La jeune fille ne se rendit pas compte que Lucius avait disparu derrière une porte située à l'arrière d'elle. Lorsqu'il revint, elle pu sentir une autre présence. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce...et elle semblait bâillonnée. Des bruits étouffés émanaient de cette personne. Elle semblait à la fois effrayée et en contrôle d'elle-même... Plus les secondes passaient, plus les possibilités que ce soit Draco diminuaient. Lucius la traîna jusqu'à ce que Hermione puisse connaître l'identité de l'intrus.

Mme. Easel...

Habillée de haillons, couverte d'une couche de poussière très peu reluisante, arborant des cernes profond (témoignant de son sérieux manque de sommeil) et une multitudes de bleus au cou et aux bras, Egina Easel semblait avoir passée un très mauvais moment. Depuis combien de temps était-elle enfermée ici? Elle semblait n'avoir mangé rien de constructif depuis plusieurs jours. En un regard, Hermione pu constater le résultat de la malveillance et de la cruauté de Lucius sur la personne qu'était Mme. Easel.

La vieille dame lançait des regards agressifs autour d'elle, tous destinés à Mr. Malfoy. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Hermione retenu sur le siège au centre de la pièce, elle ne pu retenir un cri de stupéfaction. Il se mit à couler des larmes sur les joues creuses anciennement rebondies de la pauvre femme. Elle n'avait tellement pas voulu que tout cela se termine ainsi.

Lucius se racla la gorge afin d'avoir l'attention des deux femmes situées devant lui. Il pointa du doigt un fauteuil à Egina, l'invitant ainsi à s'asseoir confortablement. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire semblait être très important à ses yeux.

-« Bonjour Egina. Bien dormi? Les rats ne t'ont pas trop causé de problème pour dormir? »

Egina roula des yeux exaspérés en direction de son tortionnaire. Ne pouvant parler à cause de son bâillon, la dame attendit patiemment que Lucius ait la décence de le lui retirer. Lorsqu'il s'exécuta à l'aide de deux ou trois tours de baguette, elle ouvrit grand la bouche et prit la peine de bouger sa mâchoire si longtemps retenue dans la même position.

-« Hermione, ma jolie, je suis tellement désolé... »

-« Pourquoi es-tu désolé? Tu n'as rien à voir avec... »

-« Hummm, je ne parlerais pas si vite, ma chère! En vérité, elle a tout à voir! Je crains qu'il n'y ait quelques détails sur la vie de cette femme que tu ne connaisses pas. Me donner vous la permission de les lui avouer, Egina, ou préférez vous les lui annoncer vous-même? » lança Lucius, satisfait d'avoir créer une situation ambiguë et embarrassante pour toutes les deux.

-« Non, Lucius. Je crois que c'est à moi de le lui dire..._sale enfoiré!_ » termina Egina, tout en disant la fin de la phrase dans un toussotement très peu crédible.

La vieille femme se retourna alors en direction d'Hermione, cherchant son attention. Lucius, quant à lui, s'assit dans un grand fauteuil derrière son bureau, avec un sourire témoignant de toute sa satisfaction.

-« Bon alors, commençons par le début. Ne m'interromps pas, ma chérie, car sinon, je crains de ne pas avoir la force de continuer. » commença Mme. Easel, essayant le plus possible de fait fit de la présence de la vermine.

Hermione, intrigué, ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre. Elle semblait être sur le point de lui annoncer qu'elle était soit à l'origine de la 2e guerre mondiale, ou bien que tout était fini...Voldemort avait bel et bien gagné...

-« Il y a longtemps de cela, lorsque j'étais jeune et jolie, comme toi, j'ai eu la mauvaise idée de faire profiter mon don de voyance aux autres élèves de Poudlard pour m'attirer leur amitié. Pourtant, je savais bien que cela n'allait être que superficielle, mais j'ai persisté, car cela me valorisait en quelques sortes. Lorsque j'ai terminé ma 7e année...J'ai eu le malheur de tomber amoureuse de la mauvaise personne. (_Lorsque le vieille dame prononça ces paroles, elle ne pu retenir les quelques larmes qui perlaient aux coins des ses yeux_). Cette personne ne m'a fait que du mal, mais j'étais trop stupide pour m'en rendre compte. Je l'ai aimé sans être réellement aimé en retour. Bref, (_elle ravala les quelques sanglots qu'elle était sur le point de laisser sortir_), il n'a fait que profiter de moi. »

À ces mots, Mme. Easel se retourna vers Lucius. Ce dernier fit semblant de ne pas avoir écouté et lui fit signe de continuer.

-« Bref, cette ordure n'en voulait qu'à mon don. J'ai « vu » pour lui ce que je n'aurais jamais du voir. Tout cela s'est retrouver entre les mauvaises mains...Celles de Voldemort. »

Hermione fut fière d'entendre sa vieille amie prononcer sans frémir ce nom tant craint par tous.

-« Et maintenant, j'ai encore vu des choses...que j'aurais préféré ne jamais voir, pour ton bien et pour celui de ce jeune homme blondinet. Ces choses, Hermione, étaient, sans aucun doute, merveilleux et triste à la fois. Mais j'aurais tellement aimé que les choses se déroulent autrement... » termina Egina à bout de force.

Hermione avait bu les paroles de la pauvre femme sans en perdre une goutte. Mais qu'avait-elle pu voir de si bouleversant? Son destin était-il lié de près à celui du beau serpentard? En quelque sorte, elle l'espérait de tout son cœur. Elle ne pouvait penser à un avenir sans lui. Mais à quel prix? Cela qualifiait le merveilleux...Mais le triste? Leur union ferait-elle des blessés, des morts? Personne ne le savait, excepté Mme. Easel et Lucius Malfoy.

-« Qu'as-tu vu? » questionna simplement Hermione, impatiente de connaître la réponse. Elle était anxieuse. Voulait-elle réellement le savoir? Oui...Il le fallait.

Egina, épuisé, revint à elle et regarda Hermione droit dans les yeux. Lucius, quant à lui, s'amusait devant la scène qui se passait devant lui. Il se sentait maître de la situation...Mais peut-être plus pour bien longtemps.

-« J'ai vu, Hermione, ces choses que l'on ne doit pas savoir avant la fin. Ces choses qui influencent, qui déterminent si cela va se produire ou non. » Elle reprit son souffle, puisant son énergie dans le regard de la jeune fille.

-« Vous êtes liés, Hermy. Votre destin est relié par un mince fil, mais un fil tout de même. Solide, indestructible. À vous deux, le bien pourrait triompher. Je dit bien pourrais...car rien n'est coulé dans le ciment. Tout est susceptible de changer. Mais le fait est que, vous êtes les deux plus grandes puissances en devenir en comptant Mr. Potter à vos côtés. Mais tout ne se fait pas sans sacrifices. Plusieurs personnes devront mourir sous vos yeux, devant votre impuissance à les sauver. Et si j'en crois ma vision, vous et Draco irez loin. Et peut-être même une descendance vous précédera, car j'ai vu un jeune homme tout petit dans tes bras Hermy...Je ne sais plus ce que je dit... » conclue Mme. Easel. Elle avait tout dit, en adoptant un ton de voix beaucoup plus bas afin que Lucius ne puisse entendre les détails qui étaient réservés spécialement à la jeune fille.

Lucius, satisfait, se leva et s'approcha des deux femmes. Il se pencha sur les accoudoirs d'Hermione, se retrouvant ainsi nez à nez avec la jeune fille.

-« Toi, la sale petite sang-de-bourbe, tu croyais que j'allais me laisser faire, te laisser mon fils comme ça, sans aucune réticence? Certainement pas! Je vois claire dans ton jeu. »

Tout à coup, Hermione cru apercevoir une faible lueur de démence au fond de ses yeux. Elle détourna la tête pour ne pas à avoir à affronter ce regard qu'elle méprisait tant.

Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire. Elle devait combattre! Ne serais-ce que pour Mme. Easel, Draco et...elle-même! Ça ne faisait que commencer!

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Alors, j'espère que ça vous a plu!!! Personnellement, j'aime bien ce chapitre... (bah...j'ai aimé l'écrire lol!) Donc, veuillez maintenant passer dans la section SUBMIT A REVIEW sil vous plait!...mdr! Allez, je suis sur que vous en avez envie!!! (je déconne!)**

**Bon et bien...l'école recommence déjà (snif)...Alors, j'espère que vous avez...tous vos crayons marqueur! Mdr! Pour le prochain chapitre, qui vivra verra!!! J'en ai aucune idée! Ça va venir en temps et lieu je pense...La vérité c'est que je suis plutôt à sec... Bref, l'histoire tire relativement à sa fin...(relativement signifie dans encore beaucoup de chapitre...mettons 5 ou 6...je devrais avoir bouclé l'affaire, si c'est pas moins...dsl) Faut quand même pas trop éterniser! Donnez moi votre opinion!**

**Bonne rentrée!**

**Whippet (petit biscuit qui a encore de la peine parce que Draco est pas a elle...snif! :(**

****


	14. Tout se vie de l'intérieur

**Hum ?? Vous vous souvenez de moi?? Oui oui…whippet, c'est bien ça. Heu, vous vous souvenez, j'avais promis un chapitre? Ouais, je sais…ya pas mal longtemps de ça…NON! Attendez que j'aie fini avant de me lancer des gougounes par la tête!! (Ouiii! Si vous préférez m'envoyer des cannes de tomates…pas de problème! Mais sans les cannes SVP!) Et bien…IL EST LÀ!!!!! TADA!! Mon chapitre est là!! Ça m'a prit tout mon petit change mais il est bel et bien là! Tout fringant, n'attendant que vous pour le lire! Gna! Alors…j'ai un petit mot à adresser à chacun de vous :**

**Merci à TOUS mes revieweurs de lire si fidèlement ma fic!! JE VOUS AIMEUHHHHH!!!! Xxxxxx**

**Désolé si je n'ai pas pris le temps de répondre individuellement à chacun, mais j'ai toujours TROP hâte de poster mon chapitre donc…je le fait aujourd'hui, devant tous : MERCI!!!!! (Et même ceux qui ne laissent pas de reviews…Je vous boudes, mais je vous aimeuh pareil!! Lol)**

**Alors, j'avais fait une promesse à une TRÈS bonne amie. Pour me faire pardonné de ma leeeeeenteur extrême, je devais lui dédier ce chapitre. Alors…hum hum : **

**En tant qu'auteur de cette Ô combien merveilleuse fic (je n'exagère JAMAIS!! Lol) je dédie très solennellement le chapitre 14 à…DIDINE!!!!!!!! ZI T'AIMEUH!!!! Bon bien…c'est fait! Lol!**

**Disclamer**** : NIARK!! TOUT EST À MOUAAAAA!!!! JE VAIS CONQUÉRIR LE MONDDDEUH!! hey!! Ya personne qui me contredit là!!! Même pas une tite voix intérieur??? Personne?? Youhouuu?? Ya quelqu'un là-dedans??? POUF!!!!**

****

**_- Hey mais ça va pas la tête!!!!! On ne dérange pas les gentilles consciences qui prennent leur seules VACANCES qu'ose leur donner leur maître en plus de 16 années d'existence! Gna! Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux????_**

**- Bah…je trouve ça plate dire des trucs et qu'il y ait pas de conscience pour m'obstiner!!! Steplait?!?!?! Aller!! Obstine moua!!!**

**- Bon d'accord!! Non, ce n'est pas à toua…c'est à J.K. Rowling…ya que l'histoire qui est à toua…et tu conquérra le monde PLUS TARD!!! Bon…suivant!**

**-MICHI!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 14 : Tout se vie de l'intérieur…**

Tout était silencieux. Aucun bruits de pas, de cape, de vie ne venait troubler le silence précaire de la pièce. Aucune lumière n'avait osé profaner les murs de ce qui semblait être un long couloir froid et humide. Rien n'avait bougé depuis des lustres. Pourtant, la porte, dans un grincement pénible, s'ouvrit et laissa entrevoir trois silhouettes.

-« Allez, venez… » dit l'une d'elle presque sans voix. Avoir émis un décibel de plus aurait été un sacrilège!

-« Mais où est-ce qu'on est? » répondit la deuxième silhouette, légèrement plus petite que les deux autres.

-« Dans les souterrains! C'est relié à tous les bureaux et toutes les pièces de tortures et salles de réunions du manoir. Tout ça a été installé lorsque Voldemort a…comment dire…pris possession du bâtiment. C'était pour pouvoir s'enfuir en cas de siège des Aurores. » répondit la première ombre.

-« Brillant! Et très utile pour nous dans ce cas! » ajouta la seconde.

-« Hey! Les gars! J'ai entendu quelque chose! » gémit la troisième.

Une lumière apparut soudain juste en dessous de ce qui semblait être le nez de Ron.

-« WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! »

Le cri que le jeune homme poussa entraîna celui des deux autres. Seules les chauves-souris furent témoins de la belle cacophonie que jouait les trois jeunes hommes.

-« Heyyy!! Wo! C'est juste moi! Calme toi! » lanca Harry à Ron, se rendant soudainement compte qu'un si petit geste, fut-il d'allumer une lumière, pouvait susciter autant de réaction.

-« Ha! Ouf!! Tu m'as fait peur avec ta lumière! J'ai bien cru qu'on était cuit! Et je ne voulais pas vraiment me faire coincé de nouveau par cette brute aux doigts gros comme des bûches! » lâcha Ron, en un soupir de soulagement.

-« Ouais…Bon, avec tout ça, j'en ai échappé ma baguette! Plus de lumière! Ron, allume la tienne que je puisse retrouver la mienne! »

Ron plongea ses mains dans ses poches. Harry commença à paniquer lorsque Ron tarda à illuminer la pièce.

-« Ron? Où est la baguette d'Hermy? » dit Harry, d'un ton qui dépassait le découragement.

-« Heu…Bien… »

-« RON!!!!!! Ne me dit pas que tu as encore perdue ta baguette! ÇA, c'est le comble! » lanca Harry, maintenant exaspéré.

-« Na! Je blaguais! Je l'ai! » répliqua Ron, sourire aux lèvres, tout en éclairant les murs d'une flamme relativement faible.

-« Désolé, je ne peux pas faire mieux. Ce n'est pas ma baguette… » s'excusa Ron devant le peu de lumière que diffusait le bout de bâton.

-« Pas grave…On va faire avec! » dit Harry, tout en s'agenouillant au sol, cherchant à tâtons sa propre baguette.

-« Ce que vous pouvez être puérils! » lanca Draco, appuyé contre le mur, un sourire moqueur bien accroché aux lèvres. Il semblait bien s'amuser de la situation.

-« Qu'est-ce qui te fais marrer encore? »

-« Le temps de votre petit débat fort sympathique, j'aurais eu le temps de vous attaquer par l'arrière une bonne dizaine de fois. Mais bon…On se tient les coudes, non? Tiens, ta baguette. » conclue Draco, tout en se précipitant tête première dans les profondeurs de se couloir obscure qui n'offrait aucun puit de lumière.

-« Ah…heu…merci. » répondit Harry d'une façon dont lui-même n'était pas sûr d'avoir compris.

Harry et Ron suivirent le jeune blond à travers le dédalle d'intersections et de longs passages malodorants. Harry avait, non sans une certaine réticence, prêté sa baguette à Draco afin que celui-ci puisse les mener à bon terme. Soudain, ce dernier s'arrêta sans préavis au beau milieu de ce qui leur apparaissait comme un cul-de-sac.

-« Ne me dites pas que le grand Draco Malfoy aurait le sens d'orientation d'une fille? » se moqua Ron. Il regretta aussitôt sa mauvaise plaisanterie lorsque Draco se retourna, lui montrant d'assez près son poing.

-« Jolies jointures! »

-« Ça va faire 5 ans que je me les formes sur des imbéciles en ton genre! » cracha Draco, hors de lui.

-« STOP! Ça suffit! Bande de gamins! Mais vous avez fini? Pendant que vous vous chamailler, Hermione est peut-être en train de souffrir! On avait dit qu'on oubliait les vieilles rancunes, non? » répliqua Harry, déçu que les deux autres puissent aussi facilement oublier le but de leur mission.

Draco abaissa aussi vite ses poings. Il se prit la tête et respira quelques bons coups. Ron quant à lui, était rudement soulagé d'avoir encore son nez intact.

-« Je suis désolé. Si vous saviez comment je m'en veux! Tout est de ma faute! S'il arrivait quelque chose à Hermione…Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie! » dit Draco d'une voix triste.

Il s'accota contre un mur et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, la tête entre les mains. Il semblait tellement démuni à l'instant présent, que même les deux jeunes hommes ne trouvèrent pas l'audace de le taquiner.

-« Si on savait où elle se trouvait… » ajouta Harry, maintenant aussi découragé que pouvais l'être Draco.

-« Allez Ron, c'est le temps de nous sortir un truc stupide! Des fois que ça nous mettrait sur une piste! » lança Draco en désespoir de cause.

-« Désolé…j'ai rien qui me vient. » répondis Ron tout en venant s'asseoir a côté de son pire ennemi.

Une aura de tristesse et d'impuissance planait au-dessus des trois jeunes adolescents. La volonté y était, mais aucun n'était dupe. Les chances de la retrouver parmi plus de 100 salles dispersées sur plus d'un demi kilomètre carré étaient très minces. Chacun pensait de son côté. _Où Lucius aurait bien pu l'amener? _Le temps passait sans que personne ne souffle mots. Les trois garçons espéraient maintenant que la solution tombe du ciel.

-« Heu…les gars? Je peux le dire, mon truc stupide, mais à retardement? » lança d'une petite voix Ron.

-« Vas-y. On a rien à y perdre! » répondirent en même temps les deux autres d'une voix monocorde.

-« On a qu'à aller demander à Lucius où il l'a cacher! Il est le seul à le savoir. »

-« Ouais, c'est ça! On se pointe à son bureau et on dit : Lucius! Mon pote! Alors, belle journée? Pas trop de boulot? Au fait, tu n'aurais pas martyrisé une jolie bouclée brune aujourd'hui? » ironisa Draco.

-« Non, mais attendez…C'est ça! Son bureau…Elle est là! J'en suis sûr! » ajouta Draco sur qui on pouvait voir apparaître un vrai sourire, un sourire de joie!

-« Que je peux être idiot! Mon père apprécie torturer ses victimes psychologiquement avant de les refiler à Macnair. Il s'amuse dans son bureau…Mais lequel? Il doit bien y en avoir 3 ou 4 dans ce manoir… »

-« Et c'est SANS commentaires, merci! » rajouta Draco, clouant ainsi le bec aux deux autres qui s'apprêtaient à donner leur avis sur le fait que Draco soit un idiot.

Draco replongea dans ses pensées. Il se leva soudainement comme une balle et se mit en route vers une faille du mur qui leur faisait face. Ne sachant pas où ils allaient, Harry et Ron suivirent le blondinet à travers la fissure et s'engagèrent dans un endroit encore plus lugubre et dépourvu de chaleur.

Ils marchèrent près d'une dizaine de minutes avant de finalement s'arrêter aussi brutalement que la première fois. Cette fois, ils étaient bel et bien au milieu de nulle part.

-« Malfoy? Bordel! Où sommes-nous? » demanda Harry, loin d'être convaincu de la sûreté de l'endroit. À la lueur de leur baguette, ils furent en mesure d'observer tous les objets contondants qui jonchaient le mur, reflétant avec une force décuplée les simples petits faisceaux de lumière. Ils firent le tour, faisant bien attention de ne rien déplacer, observant les objets de tortures avec un regard d'effroi. Même Draco, à qui pourtant la vue lui était familière, ne pu retenir un léger frisson lui parcourir le dos jusqu'à la nuque. Il était toujours torse nu, n'ayant pas eu le temps d'enfiler une pièce de vêtement convenable. Il aurait pu farfouiller dans les vieux chiffons qui jonchaient le sol de la pièce où il avait laissé sa mère, dans cette salle où elle pourrait peut-être être en sécurité. Lui et les deux jeunes griffondors avait recouvert la femme de la cape d'invisibilité et l'avait conduite dans une salle qui devait sûrement ne pas figurée sur les plans initiaux du manoir. C'était une pièce ronde, sans coin d'ombre ni trou pour se cacher. Aucune fenêtre ne venait éclairer l'endroit, laissant la pièce baigner dans une lueur presque réconfortante dû aux chandelles qui, par dizaines, laissaient danser leur flamme au gré des courants d'air volatiles. La femme était alors dans un piteux état. Harry, ne l'ayant rencontré qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, ne pu que confirmer ce que tout le monde savait déjà. La femme que Draco appelait mère n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle affichait un visage émacié, des joues creuses, un teint laiteux et un regard perdu…frôlant le vide. Draco avait porté sa mère avec une tendresse que les deux autres garçons ne connaissaient pas chez lui. Il l'avait installé confortablement sur ce qui semblait être un molleton douillet au niveau du sol. Il l'avait recouvert avec de belles couvertures, éloignant ainsi les vieilles crasseuses qu'elle transportait avec elle depuis des jours. Malgré tout ça, malgré toutes ces difficultés, Narcissa Malfoy trouvait le moyen de sourire. Un sourire franc, simple, joli, qui ne demandait pas moins qu'un sourire en retour. Elle regardait la scène se dérouler tout comme les deux jeunes adolescents, ne pouvant agir en rien.

Soudain, un silence s'installa et, comme par enchantement, la voix de Narcissa, blessée et éraflée par le manque d'eau, transperça le silence lourd de la nuit.

-« Draco…Mon fils…Tu es ma fierté, tu le sais? Je suis tellement fière de toi! Tu es grand, beau, plein de pouvoir…Voudrais-tu faire quelque chose pour moi? »

-« Oui, maman. Tout ce que tu veux… » répondit-il.

-« Va chercher ton amie… Laisse moi ici sans remords et va la chercher. Personne ne mérite de vivre les mêmes souffrances que mon imbécile de mari m'a fait endurer pendant plus de 20 ans… Va la sauver et dit lui qu'elle est sûrement la plus chanceuse des femmes d'avoir réussi à mettre la main sur l'homme merveilleux que tu es devenu, mon ange. » fini la femme, tout en fermant les yeux. Les trois jeunes hommes savaient qu'elle n'était pas passée dans l'autre monde. Seulement tous ces efforts avaient été de trop. C'est alors qu'ils avaient quitté la pièce sans un regard vers l'arrière. Il s'était immédiatement dirigé vers les souterrains, place où ils étaient maintenant coincés.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici? » lanca Ron, perplexe.

-« On va prendre quelques couteaux et une hache et ensuite, nous allons aller abattre quelques vaches dans le champs de mon voisin…Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois Weasley? On va tout d'abord s'armer comme il faut! À défaut d'avoir assez de baguettes pour tout le monde, vaut mieux être capable d'en tabasser quelques uns… » dit Draco tout en ravalant sa salive. L'idée de se lancer corps et âme dans une bataille sanglante ne lui tentait guère, mais si la situation le demandait… Il n'avait aucun remords ci cela devait être pour sauver la femme qu'il aimait…Hermione.

-« Ha! Alors…allons-y pour du portatif! » répliqua Ron, _presque_ rassuré.

Après avoir chacun choisi une arme à leur goût, Draco les conduisit à ce qui semblait être une trappe situé dans un plafond qui paraissait à des années lumières de l'endroit où ils étaient.

-« Désolé, Malfoy. Ron a beau être grand, mais il y a tout de même des limites! » lanca à la blague Harry.

_Raaaaahhh__!! Ce qu'ils m'énervent ces deux là! Comment Hermione a-t-elle fait pour les endurer toutes ces années?_

-« Je sens que les vacances ne vous ont pas fait de bien…Le manoir est une maison de Sang Pure qui pratiquent la **MAGIE** depuis des millénaires… Alors…À votre avis, comment allons nous atteindre cette trappe? » questionna ironiquement Draco.

-« Na! C'est beau, on a compris… Alors, on y monte à cette trappe, oui ou non? »

Draco emprunta la baguette d'Harry et prononça une formule à voix basse. Harry fut surpris d'entendre la résonance que produisait cette pièce. Un simple murmure fut répercuté sur tous les murs pendant plusieurs secondes…

-« Sous quoi sommes-nous maintenant? »

-« Sous les deux premiers bureaux de mon père… Ils donnent aussi accès à plusieurs informations telles les mots de passes de certaines autres pièces…Très pratique finalement! »

-« Chuuuuuuuuuuut!! J'entends quelque chose! » lança aussitôt Ron, qui était désormais accoté sur le mur, l'oreille tendue contre la paroi rocheuse et suintante.

-« Arghhh! Weasley! Pas la peine de nous embêter avec tes bruits! Il n'y a personne! »

-« Non! Je vous jure! J'entends des voix de l'autre côté de ce mur! Venez! »

Harry et Draco, intrigués, s'approchèrent doucement et vinrent tendre l'oreille tout comme Ron. Ils ne purent que constater que le rouquin disait vrai. Il y avait bel et bien des voix!

-« … Alors, sale petite sang de bourbe…Je sens que tu t'amuses follement en ma présence. Je te sens nerveuse…Aurais-tu peur? » lança une voix masculine et rocailleuse.

-« …Jamais!!! » répliqua la voix d'une jeune fille. On l'entendit alors par la suite cracher au visage de l'homme, ce que celui-ci n'apprécia guère.

-« Hermione… » murmura Draco à l'intention des deux autres. Les voix étaient tellement étouffées par le mur de pierre qu'il était difficile de discerner les paroles, mais il l'aurait reconnue entre toutes. C'était la voix d'Hermione…et celle de son père…

-« Vite! Il faut se rendre de l'autre côté! Si nous prenons la trappe, nous devrons faire le tour…Il serait tellement plus facile de couper à travers le mur! » dit Draco, maintenant impatient.

-« Pourquoi pas? » lanca Harry, avec un sourire en coin qui laissait présagé qu'il avait une idée.

**Pendant ce temps…dans le bureau de Lucius Malfoy…**

-« J'aimerais que tu me dises quelques choses… Sens toi libre de répondre si tu veux…Mais saches que si tu ne le fais pas, tu regretteras de ne pas l'avoir fait! »

Lucius, la baguette à la main, se promenait de long en large dans la pièce. La pauvre Mme. Easel, de nouveau bâillonnée, ne pouvait qu'assister à la torture morale qu'infligeait l'homme cruel à la jeune fille qui lui faisait face. Elle ne pouvait que lui lancé des regards de soutient et d'amour profond, essayant de ne jamais perdre le contact visuel d'avec elle.

Hermione était épuisée. Elle se sentait comme si cela faisait des jours qu'elle était assise dans cette maudite chaise, attachée avec une corde qui lui coupait la circulation sanguine des poignets. Elle tombait de fatigue, ne pouvant presque plus tenir sa tête à la verticale. Pourtant, elle ne voulait pas lâcher prise. Elle luttait, répondait à toutes les attaques, ne pouvant se résoudre à abandonner devant l'ennemi_. Jamais il ne m'aura… Je préfère pourrir ici pour le restant de ma vie que lui révéler tous les secrets…_

-« Dis-moi où se situe le quartier général de ce ridicule regroupement qu'à monté Dumbledore? Je le sais que tu sais… » tentait Lucius qui commençait à se lasser. Il lui avait infligé une multitude de sortilèges, mais toutefois en se refusant le droit d'utiliser les sortilèges classés impardonnable par le ministère de la magie. Il était à court d'idée… Pourtant, une idée malveillante et encore plus cruelle réussi à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au cerveau de cet être ignoble portant le nom de Malfoy.

-« Dit-le! Tu n'as qu'à me dire où il se trouve et je te laisserai partir… » dit Lucius en dernier ultimatum.

-« Tout cela serais trop facile… » Hermione reprit son souffle et son courage à la fois. Elle n'en pouvait plus de subir le regard de cet homme qui ressemblait tellement à Draco…

Soudain, elle entendit une voix calme et rafraîchissante l'envelopper, la caresser. Une voix de femme…Celle de Mme. Easel. Elle ferma les yeux et se plongea à fond dans ce qui semblait être un mirage, une impression flou…Le son ne venait pas de l'extérieur, mais bien de sa tête…

_Hermione…Je suis avec toi. Ne lâche pas…Il ne faut surtout pas lâcher…Si tu faiblis, il sentira qu'il t'a vaincu… Je suis là, près de toi…Cherche en toi la force qu'il te manque. Elle est là, n'attendant seulement que tu la sollicites._

Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Elle ne pu que les entrouvrir, n'ayant qu'en vu une fine ligne…Elle se retourna vers Mme. Easel et lui sourit. Elle essaya de lui transmettre un message par la pensée à son tour, mais elle ne s'en sentait même plus la force. Elle continuait de sourire, ne sachant plus quoi faire d'autre.

Soudain, Lucius, maintenant devenu presque incontrôlable, se posta devant la jeune fille, toujours la baguette à la main.

-« Dit-le!!!! »

-« Non… » émit-elle en un souffle.

-« Tu l'auras voulu… »

Hermione ferma les yeux au même moment où Lucius levait sa baguette et lui lançais un sort rare, inconnu de la majorité des sorciers moyens. Un sort qui, de par sa forme, peut prendre les plus beaux aspects tout comme les pires…

Hermione était maintenant seule dans la pièce. Plus personne. Pourtant elle entendait un souffle qui se mêlait au sien. Un souffle qu'elle connaissait bien…Draco.

Draco était là, face à elle, ne bougeant pas. Il la regardait d'un drôle d'air, ne semblant pas savoir quoi faire. Harry et Ron n'étaient pas là, sûrement en train de faire le guet à l'extérieur. Elle plongea son regard dans celui d'un bleu gris qui la fixait en retour. Ils se dévisagèrent ainsi durant de longues minutes. L'atmosphère était étrange. L'air semblait lourd tout autour d'elle…Pourtant, lorsqu'elle regardait ces yeux bleus…tout devenait léger pour elle. C'est à ce moment que Draco s'avança vers elle, la détacha lentement, prenant le temps de bien enlever les cordes qui lui avait si brutalement retenue les bras. Elle pouvait sentir son odeur typique… l'odeur qui l'avait marquée depuis les tous premiers jours. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin libre, elle se glissa lentement dans les bras de Draco, savourant chaque secondes qui passaient. Le temps semblait arrêté pour les laisser vivre. Ils se serrèrent si fort que seul un être avec une vue exceptionnelle aurait pu discerner la présence de deux corps. Draco se desserra de l'étreinte et vint poser ses lèvres délicatement sur celles asséchés d'Hermione. Même dans cet état pitoyable, il semblait la trouver belle. La jeune fille répondit en allant presque s'abreuver des baisers que lui donnait Draco. Elle enroula ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et laissa couler des larmes de joie, qui vinrent se mêler à tout le reste. Il lui avait tellement manqué! Le simple geste qu'était de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes lui avait reconstruit une force qu'elle pensait détruite.

Ils approfondirent leurs baisers, ne voulant pas que cela s'arrête. Ils semblaient tellement heureux de s'être enfin retrouvés! Elle laissa traîner ses mains sur son torse et sur son dos, essayant d'imprimer ce moment dans sa tête afin d'effacer l'image de Lucius. Draco ne se laissa pas prier pour explorer la jeune fille, laissant lui aussi ses mains balader un peu partout sur le corps de la jeune fille. Hermione ne voyait plus rien que Draco en face d'elle…Elle ne voyait pas les hommes cagoulés…

Tout se déroula en une fraction de seconde. Ils empoignèrent Draco par derrière, l'arrachant à elle d'une façon brutale. Il le plaquèrent contre la cheminée et commencèrent à le ruer de coup dans le ventre et sur le visage. Ils étaient plus d'une vingtaine à se relayer afin d'asséner le plus de coups possibles au blondinet. Hermione, horrifiée, semblait incapable de bouger ou de dire quoi que ce soit. Ses pieds étaient fixés au sol, comme pris dans du ciment. Elle criait, essayant de les faire arrêter par les mots, mais cela ne les atteignit même pas. Elle essayait se déprendre de ce sable mouvant qui semblait vouloir l'aspirer. Elle sentait ses forces la quitter aussi vite qu'elles étaient réapparues. Une rivière de larme se déversait sur ses joues tandis qu'elle hurlait afin qu'ils arrêtent…en vain. Draco, inconscient, gisait au sol. Le feu dans la cheminée continuait à crépiter comme si de rien n'était. C'est alors qu'un des hommes prit le tisonnier et s'approcha de Draco. Un autre homme empoigna le bras du jeune homme immobile, le mettant dans une position afin que le premier homme puisse avoir une surface de travaille propre. Il prit le tisonnier et commença à inscrire un signe dans la chaire claire du jeune homme. La Marque des Ténèbres. Hermione, qui s'était arrêtée de hurler sous la terreur face au geste que les hommes s'apprêtaient à faire sur l'homme qu'elle aimait, ne pu réprimer un cri profond venant du plus profond d'elle-même…

-« NOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!! »

Mme. Easel, souffrant de son incapacité à pouvoir agir, observait la scène. Hermione, toujours attachée à sa chaise, gesticulant de tous bords tous côtés, les yeux clos, perdue entre deux mondes, semblait souffrir au plus haut point. Lucius pouvait être un homme cruel… Combien de fois lui avait-il fait subir le même sort? Torturer les gens par le biais de ceux que nous aimons est plus dure que tout. La torture est un art que bien peu de gens maîtrisent…Lucius peut se vanter d'avoir atteint l'excellence...

* * *

**Alors, alors, alors??? Ya de l'action mais pas trop, Il y a de la romance…mais pas beaucoup…(ça sen vient, ça sen vient!! Lol! Prochain chapitre!!) Alors…pour me faire pardonner ma bien trop longue pose entre mes deux chapitres…bah…je vous offre tous un cornet de crème glacée!!!! (mois d'octobre Whippy…) ha oui? DÉJÀ???? Merdouille de merdouille!!! (Me rend compte que ça fait encore plus longtemps que j'ai pas posté…ouf!) Alors…commentaires commentaires!!!! J'ai fait ma part du boulot, je m'attends à ce que vous fassiez la votre!! Gna! Un tit review c'est toujours apprécié! Lol**

**Alors…cest pas mal ça! Le prochain chapitre…quand j'aurai de l'inspiration! (Ca ce peut que ça ne soit pas tout de suite! Lol!)**

**alors Dadmax? Content(e)?? Ça s'appelle du service ça!! Lol!!**

**Merci encore!!**

**Whippy****! –xxx-**


	15. Quand tout arrive en même temps

**Bonjour à tous!!! Na! Cette fois-ci, gardez vos tomates en canne!! Je suis PLUS que rapide! J'ai profité de ce looooong congé de l'Action de Grâce pour vous concocter ce petit chapitre! Alors, je tiens à vous dire que la fic s'achève! (Snifffff...Bou Wou Hou...Vous voulez des mouchoirs?) Hey oui...moua, personnellement, ça me fait de la peine, mais bon, toutes bonnes choses à une fin!! Je ne peux pas étirer ce truc éternellement! (Quoi?? Ce n'est pas une fic élastique vous saurez!) Donc, à la demande de quelques lecteurs, je vais expliquer ma fin de l'autre chapitre... Un tant soit peu compliquée...(Bah, je sais...c'est dure d'être original!! Donc on fini dans le compliqué...désolé! )**

**Bon... Hermione se fait lancer un sort très rare par Lucius. L'apparition de Draco EST le sort. Il la torture mentalement en lui faisant apparaître des images dans sa tête qui la font souffrir...dont la torture de Draco... Mme. Easel est témoin de l'extérieur des réactions d'Hermy. Hermy est toujours attachée à sa chaise, ce n'est que dans sa tête qu'elle pense qu'elle ne l'est plus... (Bon...je sens que je vous mêle encore plus...lol) Bon alors, je sens que tout le monde à compris!**

**Alors, à la demande générale, voici des RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS!!! (Petite musique de talk-show américain...)**

**_Timi_****_ Turner_ : Merci de lire si fidèlement ma fic! Ça me fait toujours plaisir de voir ton review! Et suite à ta demande...(oui oui...TA demande...lol, bah...mettons! lol) J'ai posté vite!?!!? Lol... Bonne lecture!**

**_Youpikik_****Mici!!!! C'est trop gentil de prendre la peine de venir sur le site pis de me laisser un mot!!! Bonne lecture han?? Bisous!**

**_Les-divans-infernales_**** : Merci!!!!! Mon doux! J'espère que je ne cause pas de problèmes familiaux...lol! Et tu ne peux pas savoir comment ça me fait plaisir de savoir que quelqu'un a prit la peine de lire ce que j'ai fait...jusqu'à tard dans la nuit! Merci encore! Et bonne lecture!**

**_Sophorasie_**** : Que je pressionne mes idées??? Bah, j'ai déjà acheter une essoreuse à salade pour essorer tout ce que j'avais dans le crâne afin de trouver des idées... Mais je me suis fait rembourser...Ca refile des mal de crâne atroce! Lol... Je prends ton conseil en bonne note!! Et mon ?? beuhhh...il était de la même longueur que les autres non? (J'ai du me faire des idées... jai du avoir cette impression du a mon placottage énorme du début! Lol) Merci! Et bonne lecture!**

**_Lisalune_**** : Si tu savais comment JADORE me faire dire que des phrases te font marrer! Au début de cette fic... bah, c'était pas voulu que ce soit drôle... ( le monde se tordait...et je ne savais pas pourquoi!) Finalement, jme suis rendu compte de certaine phrase complètement absurde... et jai décider den ajouter encore que cela fasse ton bonheur!! Et... messemble que jai dit à quelque part qu'il y avait 2 ou 3 bureau à Lucius dans le manoir... heuuu...il a pu changer de bureau???? Lol... j'avoue... ça faisait longtemps!!! Tu es trop observatrice!! Bisous! Et bonne lecture! Merci!**

**_Serpentis_**** Merci beaucoup!! La suite est là, n'attendant plus que tu la lises! Bisous! Et bonne lecture!**

**_Zeeve_****_ Lelula_ : Mon doux!!! C'est mes tritons qui vont être contents!!!! Je vois déjà leur petite face toute visqueuse me sourire avec leur bouche pas de dents!! TROP mignon!! Lol!! Merci pour ton review! Et merci d'avoir pris la peine de l'écrire pour le tritons!! Bonne lecture! Bisous!**

**_Roci_**** : MERCI!!!! Même si je trouve que t'en met (juste un tit peu...) trop... je te remercie tout de même!! Une star?? Woulala...c'est trop d'honneur! Et merci de m'avoir rappeler que je devais poster... (Des fois je l'oublie...chuuuuuuuuuuut!! faut pas le direuh!!!) Bref, bonne lecture! Bisous!**

**_Magus-Sisters2 : Na_...vilaine fille!! On oublie des notes de géo??? (oupsss...c'est plus moua la vilaine fille... C'est de MA faute!!! Bou wou hou...) Alors...à l'avenir... euhhh...bah, lis le soir! Lol (je ne t'interdirai pas de lire ma fic tout de meme Lol) alors bonne lecture!! Bisous!!**

**_Guilderinette : Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_...Toua de toua de toua!!!! Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toua, veux-tu bien me le dire??? Tes reviews sont...mon rayon de soleil dans une journée?? je le répète cent mille fois...je n'exagère JAMAIS!! Lol) Et tu sauras que...J'adore quand ils font les zouaves!!!! Quand ça me fait rire dans ma tête...bah... (Ce qui m'arrive souvent...je rie toute seule...lol) bah, je l'écrit! Je ne perds rien! (Peut-être un peu de crédibilité mais bon...) Et...pour la maman de Draco...TOP SECRET!!! Je ne le dit a personne...même pas a toi!! (Sinon...je devrai te tuer...mouahahhahaha!!) C'est sérieux le suspens d'une fic! Et dsl...le boute R... il n'est pas encore présent dans ce chapitre...mais IL VA VENIR!!! Je te le promet... (Comment veux-tu qu'ils fassent « ça » dans le manoir??? Beuh!) Alors bonne lecture ma didine!! Et jadore toujours autant connaître ton opinion!! Bisous! **

**_Hermylove_**** Merci beaucoup! Et je continue!! Bonne lecture! (Ce n'est pas la longueur qui compte mais bien l'intention! Merci beaucoup!)**

**_Elissia_**** Ma fin, poétique? Merci!! Ça prouve que tu l'as au moins compris! lol... Alors je poste vite cette fois! Bonne lecture! Bisous!**

**_Minerve :_ Na! Pas de glace!! Tout est fermé en octobre!! Lol!! Et je trouve ça bien de t'entendre parler aux personnages!!! Ça prouve que tu embarques! Merci beaucoup d'être aussi fidèle! J'apprécie beaucoup! Alors bonne lecture! Bisous!**

**_Zoulou7 :_ Merci!!! Mon doux...Je crains de ne pouvoir faire plus vite que celui-ci!! Lol... Je me suis vraiment tordu l'esprit (beaucoup plus que d'habitude...lol) pour écrire ce chapitre exprès pour vous, chers lecteurs impatient! Lol...alors je te souhaite une bonne lecture! Et merci d'être fidèle au poste et de reviewer aussi fidèlement! Bisous!**

**_Catheli_****_ : Merci_ beaucoup!! C'est rare qu'on lève son chapeau pour moua! Lol! Et je te pardonne entièrement de ne pas écrire un long review...c'est l'intention qui compte avant tout!! Encore merci et bonne lecture! Bisous!**

**_Mayrim_**** Mon doux...Oui, je suis québécoise! et fière de l'être à part ça!! Ça fait plusieurs personnes qui me disent que ça parait dans ma fic...et je dois avouer que...C'est assez flagrant, en effet! Et...merci beaucoup de ton review!! Tu ne peux pas savoir comment ça ma fait plaisir de lire ça!! (Surtout après un review assez démoralisateur...toua tu arrive BANG comme ça et tu me remonte le morale!!) Merci mille fois! ET...est-ce que je t'ai dit merci?? Lol...alors bonne lecture!!! Bisous!**

**_Hermignonne-1133 :_ Merci beaucoup!! J'espère que la suite te plaira!! Bisous!**

**Message tout spéciale a mon gentil revieweur : Yoyo le flamboyant.**

**Alors, écoute. J'ai rien contre le fait que tu veuilles donner ton opinion, mais ne viens pas le faire de cette façon. Ya des manières POLIES et RESPECTUEUSES de dire qu'on n'aime pas. Et un dernier détail…Avant de critiquer, ne lis pas seulement le chapitre 1… C'est ma première fic à vie et le tout premier chapitre. Avant de descendre un auteur, pense à l'impact que peux avoir ton message. C'était affreusement blessant. Et je me demande moi aussi pourquoi tu as pris la peine d'inscrire un review! **

**Alors c'est tout pour les RAR... (Dsl pour ceux qui viendront après... mais c'est ceux que j'ai reçus pour l'instant! Je vous aimeuh pareil!! Lol)**

**Disclamer: Ouais...boff...un disclamer? A quoi bon? Ya rien a moua...Tout est a Jk Rowling...Avoir su, j'aurais inventer un bonhomme aux cheveux noirs pis hirsutes...avec des lunettes BIEN avant elle...et c'est moua qui aurait les millions!! BOU WOU HOU!! Je vais me rabattre sur Mme. Easel...et mon histoire! Vous croyez que ca ferais la meme histoire si au lieu de Draco et Hermione, je mettais Mme. Easel et Gus Granger??? (hum...n'y pensons pas...lol)**

**Alors PLACE...AU...CHAPITREUH!!**

****

****

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 15 : Quand tout arrive en même temps...**

Harry recula d'un pas lent, perdu dans ses pensées. Il fixait la paroi de pierre qui lui faisait maintenant face. Toutes ses idées défilaient dans sa tête, se regroupant pour ne former qu'une seule. Il avait un plan. Plus les secondes passaient, plus tout devenait clair. Ils allaient sauver Hermione, peu importait les conséquences. Il y laisserait sa peau s'il le fallait. Il continuait de reculer, s'éloignant du mur. Quand il se retrouva adossé contre la façade opposée, il serra sa baguette dans ses mains, tardant à en faire usage.

-« Les gars, tassez-vous... Ça risque de bouger... »

C'est alors qu'il leva le bras... Sans prononcer un mot, une multitude de filaments se formèrent au-dessus du bout de bois. Ces mêmes filaments s'entremêlaient, zigzaguaient pour ne former qu'une seule boule de lumière d'une couleur bleutée, électrique. Le rouquin et le blondinet regardaient, stupéfiés, la puissance qui émanait de la baguette. Draco, étant lui-même voué à un avenir de puissant sorcier, dû reconnaître qu'il était incapable de produire un tel sort. L'atmosphère se remplie d'un champ électrique tellement fort que tous les objets qui possédaient un tant soit peu de métal se mirent à vibrer. Ron et Draco eurent à peine le temps de se réfugier derrière une colonne de pierre avant que Harry ne s'apprête à lancer la boule de lumière contre le mur. Pourtant, son geste fut arrêté par un cri. Un cri de souffrance intense, de douleur et de terreur. Le cri avait traversé la paroi comme si elle n'existait pas. Il était parvenu aux oreilles des trois adolescents à travers les bruits de métaux surchargés et de tension électrique qui volaient partout à travers la salle.

-« Merde...Hermione! Tiens bon! On arrive! » dit pour lui-même Draco, perdu de nouveau dans ses pensées. Il s'en voulait atrocement, ne croyant jamais être capable de se le pardonner s'il arrivait quelques choses à sa Hermione. Il eu une pensée pour sa mère. Il devait tenir sa promesse.

C'est alors qu'il bondit de son abri et qu'il alla se joindre à Harry. Il prit la baguette d'Hermione que Ron tenait toujours entre ses mains. Il leva sa baguette et se tint à côté de son ennemi, qui ne l'était plus l'espace d'une nuit. Ron, qui se sentait impuissant face à cette solidarité, se leva aussitôt et se dirigea en arrière des deux autres, leur transmettant toute l'énergie dont il était capable. Il posa ses mains sur l'épaule de chacun et leur donna le signale. La paroi étant d'une épaisseur monstrueuse, ils ne seraient pas trop de deux pour la défoncer. Pourtant, la peur les empêchait de poser le geste qui aurait tout détruit.

-« Malfoy, Harry... Défoncez ce mur. Hermione ne risque rien. Elle ne risque rien de pire que ce qu'elle vit en ce moment. Allez, courage! » dit Ron d'une voix forte tout en pressant les épaules de ses deux compagnons.

Le serpentard n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Suivant le geste d'Harry, il lança la boule lumineuse contre le mur, se baissant aussitôt afin d'éviter les éclats de pierre qui fusaient de partout. La cohue dura plusieurs minutes. Le sort utilisé était spécialement conçu pour traverser les obstacles épais et durs. Il agissait comme une taupe, creusant le mur, extirpant ainsi la pierre de sur son passage.

Quelques minutes passèrent. Le silence était revenu. Ron se leva le premier, s'inspectant pour se rendre compte qu'il était intact. Il chercha du regard les deux autres. Il chercha... Il finit pas trouver. Une touffe noire hirsute transperçait les débris de pierre non loin de lui. Il accourut, essayant de ne pas tomber parmi tous les objets coupants qui jonchaient désormais le sol. Rendu près de son ami, il s'agenouilla pour mieux le déterrer. Il enleva une à une les roches qui recouvraient Harry. Il le secoua un peu, priant pour que celui-ci ne soit pas mort. _Tu parles d'une mort stupide... Survivre à Voldemort pour mourir dans un tas de roches..._ Ron sentait les larmes lui venir au coin de l'œil. Il saisit les épaules d'Harry, l'intimant de revenir à lui.

-« Harry!! Merde, bouges-toi!!! Ne me laisse pas tout seul ici avec Malfoy! »

En disant ces mots, Ron se souvint de la présence de celui-ci. Il chercha nerveusement autour de lui, ne voyant toujours rien dû au fait que la poussière formée par le creusement n'était toujours pas retombée.

Il continua à libérer Harry. Lorsque Ron arriva à la hauteur des côtes d'Harry, il fut surpris d'y constater la présence d'une tignasse plus que blonde. Que faisait-il là? Ron, ayant été aveuglé dès le début n'avait pu suivre les actions des deux autres. Il continua à déblayer ses deux compagnons avec un acharnement hors du commun. Plus le temps passait, plus les chances de retrouver Hermione disparaissaient. Ils étaient tellement près du but que mourir ici serait idiot. Il s'acharnait, enlevait les pierres, secouait Harry et Draco.

-« Les mecs!!!! Vous ne pouvez pas partir! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans vous? » lança Ron avec une pointe de sanglots. Jamais il ne l'aurait avoué, mais la perte de Draco lui faisait aussi de la peine.

Soudain, Ron crut sentir un mouvement de la part du blondinet. Il avait remué légèrement la tête, presque imperceptiblement. Il essuya la larme qui s'apprêtait à longer sa joue et s'adressa à Draco dans l'espoir qu'il puisse s'éveiller complètement. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux, sortant d'une sorte de coma très profond. Il observa Ron, puis ensuite Harry qui se trouvait toujours de travers sous lui. Il redirigea son regard vers le rouquin, ayant l'air de ne pas le replacer. _C'est fou ce qu'il peut avoir l'air stupide quand il me regarde comme ça... Argh...désolé...les bonnes vieilles habitudes..._ pensa Ron. Il secoua Draco et celui-ci sembla revenir à ses esprits. Il s'assit de lui-même et se souvint brutalement du pourquoi, comment, qui et quoi... Il se leva et saisit la baguette d'Hermione qui se trouvait tout juste à coté de celle d'Harry. Draco le regarda enfin. La poussière ayant légèrement diminuée, il pu apercevoir la tempe du jeune homme griffondor, d'où émanait un léger filet de sang.

-« Malfoy...Que lui est-il arrivé? » questionna Ron, surpris et bouleversé.

-« Il ne s'est pas tassé lorsqu'une pierre à jailli de nulle part. Il la reçu en plein sur la tête. Je...je... Je ne pouvais le laisser là... Je l'ai protégé. Mais il semble bien que ce ne fut pas assez... » répondit Draco, tout aussi bouleversé. Il était comme en transe devant le corps inanimé d'Harry, inconscient du fait que ce dernier n'était plus.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent, ne pouvant pas croire que le survivant ait pu mourir aussi bêtement. Ne pouvant pas perdre une minutes de plus, ils se levèrent prestement et, d'un commun accord, laissèrent Harry à l'abri dans une petite partie de la salle, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Ils se promettaient de revenir le chercher, quoi qu'il arrive. Draco mit un point d'honneur sur ce fait. Il « devait » à tout prix venir le chercher. Son honneur était en jeu. Il avait beau être son ennemi, il avait toujours eu un profond respect pour le célèbre Potter. Les valeurs Malfoy n'avaient pu remédier à ce respect qui l'avait rongé durant toutes ces années. Il tenait Potter en estime et il l'avait renié toute son existence. Il lui devait bien un enterrement digne de ce nom. Ne serait-ce que pour se faire pardonner toutes les méchancetés qu'il avait pu dire sur son compte. Les avait-il réellement pensées? Il ne le saurait jamais...

Les larmes aux yeux, n'essayant même plus de le cacher, les deux hommes traversèrent la paroi maintenant ouverte. La poussière ne s'était toujours pas volatilisée de l'autre côté de la pièce. Ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce sombre et où il était difficile de respirer. Draco ne prit pas de temps à se rendre compte que quelques choses clochaient. Il régnait dans la pièce une chaleur suffocante. Ce qui voletait à travers la poussière n'était pas de vulgaires débris...mais bien des cendres...

La pièce vira soudainement au orange vif dans le coin droit de la pièce, là où le foyer se situait quelques minutes plutôt. L'explosion avait dû faire déborder les flammes.

Pris d'une soudaine peur, Draco chercha du regard un indice lui permettant de localiser Hermione. Une pouffée d'air vint lui brûler les bronches, lui arrachant une crise de toux pénible. Laissant Ron chercher de son côté, Draco se dirigea du côté où les flammes rougeoyaient. Plus il avançait, plus il devait fermer les yeux et chercher à tâtons. _Hermione...Fais-moi un signe...Dis-moi que tu es là..._ Draco suppliait le ciel pour qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à son amour. Il avançait de plus en plus péniblement... De son côté, Ron ne trouvait rien. Il ne voyait pas plus clair que le serpentard, mais il ne devait pas subir les mêmes conditions que celui-ci. Il l'entendait tousser et s'arracher les poumons à l'autre bout de la pièce, impuissant. À part le bureau de Lucius, jonché de détritus métalliques et de pierres, il n'avait aucun repère.

Draco, pour sa part, fini par se situer dans la pièce. Il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans cette salle, malgré ses quelques 16 ans d'habitation commune dans ce même manoir. Pourtant, elle était tellement semblable à toutes les autres qu'il ne trouva aucune difficulté à retrouver Ron au bureau de son père.

-« Tu as trouvé quelques choses? » demanda Draco, ne pouvant retenir une Xième crise de toux.

-« Rien... » lança Ron, en qui la frustration commençait à monter.

-« Je vais jeter un œil à l'extérieur... Toi, continue à chercher. Je sais qu'elle est ici, je le sens. »

Draco se dirigea vers ce qui semblait « rester » de la porte. Le feu commençait à avancer en direction du bureau... Il devait faire vite. Soudain, il entendit un bruit de verre cassé. Il se retourna brusquement, s'attendant à voir quelqu'un...Personne. Il revint sur ses pas pour constater que Ron n'était plus à sa place. Ni dans la pièce d'ailleurs...

-« Weasley??? WEASLEY??? Merde... » dit Draco lorsqu'il vit un homme masqué par sa cape fondre sur lui. Il eu à peine le temps d'esquiver l'attaque que l'homme revenait à la charge, maintenant baguette à la main.

-« Ho oh... » fut tout ce qu'il eu le temps de dire avant de fuir en direction du couloir.

_Désolé Weasley, je reviendrai te chercher..._

Malgré son état de fatigue intense, il n'eut pas le courage de ralentir sa course. Pourtant il savait très bien qui se trouvait sous la cape... Lucius. La posture et l'arrogance des gestes ne trompaient pas.

_Vais-je encore fuir comme un lâche pour ensuite perdre tous ceux que j'aime? Non, Draco...pas cette fois... Tu as peut-être ce sang stupide qui coule dans tes veines, mais certainement pas le même résonnement que mon père. Je ne m'abaisserai pas à lui. JAMAIS!_

Il se retourna et encra ses pieds profondément dans le sol. Il n'allait pas bouger ni fuir. Il allait affronter. Lucius arriva peu de temps après. Ils se regardèrent minutieusement, n'essayant même pas d'éviter l'affrontement. _Il était temps... Cela n'a que trop duré..._ se dirent les deux hommes simultanément. Ils ne bougèrent pas, essayant de voir ce que l'autre allait tenter. Ils auraient du savoir qu'ils étaient faits de la même branche... Pourquoi s'acharner à se battre contre soi-même? Draco avait l'avantage de la jeunesse, mais Lucius avait celui de la connaissance...

La honte...C'était ce qu'on pouvait lire dans le regard de l'homme. La honte d'avoir un fils tombé si bas... Aimer une sang-de-bourbe, cela était impensable. De plus, refusé d'adhérer aux rangs très convoités de mangemort était inexcusable. S'il ne le devenait pas, il devait mourir. Il en savait trop pour risquer qu'il aille se lier d'amitié avec Dumbledor et gâcher tous les plans de son maître. Ses doutes s'étaient confirmés lorsqu'il avait vu poindre la jeunes griffondor dans la chambre de Draco... Il allait mourir... Ce soir même.

Draco ne cligna même pas des yeux. Lucius avait levé sa baguette et s'apprêtait à lui lancer un sort...Impardonnable sans doute. Il serra sa baguette si fort qu'il imprima ses ongles dans sa paume. Lucius allait s'exécuter... Pourquoi tardait-il? Il avait toujours la baguette bien droite dans les airs. Draco plongea dans le regard de son père et y constata un léger détail. Juste avant de comprendre parfaitement, Lucius s'effondra au sol en un bruit sourd. Draco, surpris, ne comprit que lorsqu'il vit une silhouette se tenir derrière la dépouille inerte. La silhouette, dans la pénombre, ne semblait pas dans la meilleure forme. Elle tanguait légèrement. Lucius avait été vaincu...

-« Potter!!!! » dit Draco, se reprenant de justesse dans son ton de voix.

-« Lui-même! » lança à la blague Harry avant de s'effondrer de nouveau sur le sol. Son visage exprimait une douleur aigu, indescriptible. Il avait un sérieux problème d'équilibre, constata Draco.

La plaie ouverte sur le bord de la tête d'Harry était moins flagrante que dans le souterrain, mais toujours ouverte et suintante. Comment avait-il fait pour se rendre jusqu'ici?

-« J'ai été stupide...Tu as bien survécu 6 fois... Pourquoi pas 7? Tu t'en viens prévisible, Potter! » dit Draco tout en aidant Harry à se relever. Celui-ci le prit pour appuie et tout deux se dirigèrent vers le bureau. Cependant, Draco ne se sentait pas soulagé par la mort de son père. Malgré sa joie que cet abruti soit bel et bien mort, il lui manquait quelque chose. Il avait un sentiment de coincé dans le creux de la gorge, incapable de sortir, qui ressemblait beaucoup à la frustration du devoir non-accomplie. D'une certaine manière, il en voulait à Harry.

-« Pourquoi l'as-tu tué? J'aurais bien pu me défendre seul...» questionna Draco.

-« Tu m'as sauvé la vie, Malfoy, dans le souterrain. Maintenant nous sommes kit, non? » répondit Harry avec une grimace de douleur lorsque tous deux pénétrèrent dans la pièce remplie de décombres et où la chaleur devenait carrément invivable.

-« Non! Nous ne sommes pas « kit »! JE devais le tuer. C'était MA mission! MON devoir! Je suis assez grand pour me sauver moi-même! S'il y avait bien quelque chose en mon pouvoir, c'était de tuer cette ordure! Tu m'as enlevé ce droit, Potter! Depuis mon entrée à Poudlard, je rêve de ce jour! Et maintenant, toute ma vie, je devrai attribuer ma liberté à toi! » lança Draco, vidant son sac. Il était en rage contre lui-même plus que contre Harry. Il aurait dû tuer Lucius depuis belle lurette, mais il avait toujours été lâche. Il avait fuit lorsque la situation s'était présentée. Il se haïssait en ce moment. Tout était de sa faute et il n'arrêtait pas de se le répéter.

-« Malfoy... Tuer ton père n'était pas la seule chose en ton pouvoir... » dit Harry après un instant de silence.

-« Ha bon? Éclaire moi, Potter! Je ne vois pas! » dit Draco, en avançant avec une lenteur extrême dans la pièce surchauffée. Il angoissait face au sort d'Hermione. _Où est-elle? OÙ EST-ELLE????_

-« Tu vois, commença Harry tout en suivant Draco péniblement, la seule chose qui manquait à Hermione dans sa vie, c'était un amour vrai, sincère. Je lui ai offert le miens, mais elle me la refusé... Ce qu'il te reste à faire Malfoy...C'est l'aimer, un point c'est tout. »

Draco stoppa son ascension dans la pièce. Malgré la chaleur accablante, il resta planté au milieu de la salle, incapable d'avancer. Oui, il l'aimait. Plus que tout au monde. Il était venu à cette conclusion dans le pré derrière la maison des Grangers, lors d'un moment de solitude. OH que oui, il l'aimait! Il sentit une bouffé de chaleur complètement extérieure à la température ambiante grimper en lui, prenant possession de toutes les parcelles de son corps. Il fallait qu'il la retrouve... Et ce Weasley qui avait disparue aussi... ARGH!!!

Le feu avait gagné le milieu de la pièce. Le bureau, toujours épargné, n'avait pas l'air de vouloir tenir bien longtemps. Harry, quelque peu remis de ses étourdissements, pu venir en aide à Draco qui recherchait toujours l'emplacement où pouvait se cacher Hermione. Il en vain rapidement à la conclusion qu'elle n'était pas dans la pièce. Cela devenait de plus en plus évident. Soudain, Draco eut une vision. Une sorte de brume s'empara de son esprit et il se sentit voyager à travers les murs et le temps. Il vit la grosse dame du restaurant...Mme. Easel, s'il se souvenait bien. Pourquoi elle? Soudain, la dame se mit à lui parler. Malgré le crépitement des flammes, il l'entendait parfaitement, comme si elle se trouvait juste à coté de lui, murmurant à son oreille.

_-« Suis ton instinct, jeune homme. Elle n'est pas loin. Cherche tout près. Une porte...Minuscule porte. »_

Perplexe, Draco voulu lui poser des questions mais l'image et la voix disparurent instantanément.

-« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? » questionna Harry, soudainement inquiet face à l'attitude qu'avait pris Draco. Le jeune homme blond semblait avoir quitter son corps l'espace de quelques secondes.

-« J'ai vu...Je sais où ils sont... Porte, minuscule porte...Suis-moi! » cria Draco avant de se précipiter vers les flammes.

-« Tu ne pourrais pas être MOINS précis???? » répondit Harry, complètement perdu.

Harry s'engea à la suite de son compagnon. Bien vite, il fut attaqué par des volutes de fumées qui l'empêchèrent de respirer. Il pu cependant localiser Draco et le rejoignit au plus vite.

-« Où nous emmènes-tu? » cria Harry, essayant que le son passe par-dessus la cacophonie du brasier.

-« Tais-toi et suis!!!! » répondis Draco de la même façon.

À bout de souffle malgré les simples quelques mètres qu'ils avaient parcourus, les deux garçons finirent par trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient.

Draco n'attendit pas plus qu'il ne le fallait et défonça ce qui, à première vue, semblait être la porte qui donnait accès à une maison de nain. La peau du jeune homme commençait à rosir sous la chaleur intense. S'il ne se dépêchait pas, il allait cuire sur place! La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était bien de finir sa vie sur un méchoui!!!

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, toute la fumée contenue dans la pièce essaya de s'échapper par celle-ci. Il n'y avait tout simplement plus d'oxygène. Les murs étaient brûlants et la tête leur tournait.

-« Il faut...que nous...passions...Il faut... Il LE FAUT!!! » cria Draco en désespoir de cause avant de s'évanouir. Harry, quant à lui, ne tarda pas à s'effondrer lui aussi. Il n'y avait plus rien. Avant de s'évanouir, Harry eu le temps de regarder où menait la porte... Sur du noir.

Harry ouvrit un oeil. Le noir… Il ouvrit le second et prit quelques minutes avant de focaliser sur ce qui l'entourait. Depuis le début de l'aventure, il avait été fier de lui, n'ayant pas pour la millionième fois brisé ses lunettes. Mais, comme l'avait si bien dit Malfoy..._Je m'en viens prévisible... _Sa lentille gauche était désormais en petites miettes à côté de lui, le narguant fièrement.

Néanmoins, il prit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'était plus au milieu des flammes. Où suis-je? Où est Malfoy? La noirceur de l'endroit ne l'aidait guère a percevoir les détails de l'endroit. Il tenta un coup de chaque côtés de lui, tâtonnant les pierres et...quelqu'un?

-« Bordel!! Fait attention à où tu frappes Potter! » lança Draco, relativement de mauvaise humeur.

-« Oupsss...désolé. Où sommes-nous? Où sont les autres? »

-« Je ne le sais pas. »

-« Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas morts dans les flammes? » questionna de nouveau Harry.

-« JE NE LE SAIS PAS PLUS POTTER!!!! » cria Draco, se prenant la tête à deux main, se balançant de l'avant vers l'arrière et prêt à verser une larme.

-« Hermione et Weasley sont morts par ma faute!!! Tu ne comprends pas ça, Potter? MA FAUTE! »

Harry, déconcerté par tant d'émotions, s'approcha gentiment du jeune homme. Il mit sa main sur son épaule et tenta de lui parler d'égale à égale, comme il l'aurait fait avec Ron ou Hermione. _Ron...Hermione...Bon dieu! Ça ne se peut pas... Morts? Non..._ Harry refusait d'accepter l'évidence.

-« Non. Tout cela n'est pas ta faute. Tu as bien fait, au contraire. Tout est la faute à cet enfoiré de Lucius et à personne d'autre! Tu m'entends Malfoy? Ce n'est pas ta faute, ni la mienne, ni celle à Voldemort. C'est la faute à ton enfoiré de père!!!! » cria presque Harry, voix tremblante sous l'impulsion de la rage. Maintenant que Lucius était mort, où pourrait-il trouver un soulagement?

Soudain, on entendit un bruit. Un bruit de pas, puis un craquement. Puis un autre bruit de pas, plus prononcé, provenant de la brèche dans le mur de pierre. S'attendant au pire, n'ayant plus aucune raison de résister, les deux jeunes hommes attendirent vaillamment, baguette à la main, dos à dos, que les visiteurs se montrent. Ils attendirent quelques secondes puis... Deux silhouettes s'avancèrent lentement, d'un pas mal assuré. L'une d'elles, plus en chaire que l'autre, trébucha sur un décombre, mais se releva aussitôt bravement. La seconde, plus menu mais ô combien plus grande, s'avançait vers les deux jeunes hommes avec un lourd fardeau dans les bras. Une personne...

Lorsque les deux silhouettes furent à la hauteur d'un faisceau de lumière abandonné, Draco et Harry ne purent retenir un soupir de soulagement et une vague de joie intense s'emparer d'eux. Ils s'avancèrent à la rencontre des intrus, ne pouvant contenir leur surprise et leur envie de leur sauter dans les bras.

-« Harry? Bordel...TU ES VIVANT!!!!! » cria Ron lorsqu'il reconnut son vieille ami.

-« Vous vous en êtes sorti! Mais comment? Et Hermione? » demanda tristement Harry.

Ron, d'un regard tout aussi triste, pointa du menton le paquet qu'il tenait dans ses bras...inerte. C'est à peine si sa petite main frêle ne tombait pas comme un chiffon.

-« Elle n'est pas morte, les enfants. Ne vous en faîtes pas. Elle est seulement perdue pour un temps. Il n'y a qu'une chose qui puisse la ramener. Et je crois que vous savez pertinemment de quoi je veux parler... » dit à l'intention des trois jeune homme une Mme. Easel à bout de force et sans ressources. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle avait considérablement maigri, mais il lui restait toujours ce sourire invitant, calme et apaisant qui était sa marque de commerce. Sans plus d'explication, elle continua son chemin vers le côté opposé d'où les garçons étaient venus. Étrange cette vieille dame.... Avant de disparaître derrière le mur d'une intersection, elle dit, à l'intention de Ron :

-« Et Ronald! Salue Molly et Arthur pour moi! Cela fait des lustres qu'ils ne sont pas venus à mon restaurant. Je crains de ne pouvoir les saluer moi-même pendant un bout de temps... Bonne chance les enfants! Et ne vous posez pas trop de question sur le comment et pourquoi... C'est fou ce que la volonté peut faire! La magie a encore beaucoup de secret...» Cette phrase fut prononcé sur un ton triste et désabusé. Que cachait cette vieille femme? Personne n'avait réussi à le savoir...Pas même Lucius.

Les trois jeunes hommes, sourires aux lèvres, perdirent un peu leur joie de vivre lorsqu'ils se retournèrent vers Hermione. Ron l'avait déposée sur le sol, dans un coin du couloir balayé de tous dangers. Ils l'observèrent longuement, essayant de comprendre la signification des paroles de Mme. Easel. _Nous savons de quoi elle voulait parler...Mais en fait...nous ne savons pas du tout!!! Zut!!!_

C'est alors qu'Hermione remua...sans se réveiller. La jeune fille semblait perdue dans un monde qu'elle seule connaissait. Draco, attristé devant un tel spectacle, demanda aux deux autres de le laisser seule avec Hermione. Ils acceptèrent à contre cœur, s'éloignant dans la pièce où ils avaient vécu tous leurs déboires...qui n'était maintenant plus sujette aux flammes.

-« Hermione, me pardonneras-tu un jour? Je t'aime tellement... » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Il prit sa main avec une infinie tendresse et posa sa joue tout contre elle. Une larme vint mouiller les doigts de la jeune fille, encore inconsciente. Il se pencha et l'embrassa tout doucement, profitant de ce léger contacte pour se souvenir des ci beaux moments qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble... Que dirait-il à Mr. Et Mme. Granger si Hermione ne devait jamais revenir à elle? Hermy gesticulait maintenant de plus en plus fort, essayant de chasser des êtres invisibles. Il la prit dans ses bras, la serrant contre son cœur pour la calmer et lui transmettre un peu de chaleur. Elle était tellement froide! Il avait de la misère à croire qu'elle ait pu avoir si froid tandis que lui avait eu si chaud quelques minutes avant... Il lui caressa le front et les cheveux, lui donnant de légers baisers dans le cou et le front. Il l'aimait plus qu'hier et moins que demain...Il l'aimait à tout jamais...

* * *

**Voilà! Terminé!! Ce n'est pas que je manquais d'inspiration...Nenon!! C'est juste que j'ai décidé de couper...LÀ! niark! Alors le prochain chapitre devrait revenir câââââlme et serein...en tout cas...je l'espère?? (Ça se peut que je ne tienne pas mes promesses...c'est mon genre...mais bon...je vais essayer de m'en souvenir!!)**

**Alors... Un review fait toujours plaisir!! Merci beaucoup encore à tous!!**

**Whippet –xxx-**


	16. La fin du supplice

**Bonjouuuuuuuuur!!!!**

**Alors...Où en étais-je avec cette histoire, moua-là? Hum... Difficile à dire... Ça doit faire plus de deux mois que je n'ai pas posté... Hum... Je crois que le plus difficile à écrire cette fois-ci a été lorsque j'ai écrit un certain passage avec la mère de Draco. J'ai du me relire pour trouver si je l'avait tué ou non... (désolé, je ne me souvenais plus...lol) N'ayant pas trouvé de passage où elle mourrait (vu peut-être ma grande lâcheté...lol) je vous serais gré de faire comme si elle ne l'était pas si advenait le cas qu'elle soit morte! (C'est compliqué mon affaire...lol, je ne me suis même plus moi-même!) Mais si advenait le cas qu'elle soit toujours bien en vie (ce que je crois être le cas)... OUBLIEZ CE QUE JE VIENS DE DIRE!**** lol**

**Alooooooors... Je dois encore une fois adresser un énorme merci à toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un review. Si vous saviez combien cela me fait plaisir d'aller sur mon compte Hotmail et de voir « 1 nouveau message » et que lorsque je clique...je vois le Ô combien beau nom botfanfiction qui m'a envoyer un beau petit message... roooh la JOIE! C'est mon salaire et c'est grâce à vous si j'ai encore une fois le courage de poster ce 16e chapitre. Au début, je ne comptais pas en faire plus de 5, ne sachant même pas si cela allait fonctionner...Et bien...j'avais tout faux, faut dire! Vous avez l'air d'aimer et ça me TOUUUUUCHE!!! a une chtite larme..snif!**

**Bon...alors mon petit disclamer juste à MOUA!**

**Disclamer : Il était une fois, dans un grand vilain et michant manoir, vivait l'homme le plus sexy que la gente féminine n'aie jamais connu...il s'appelait...DRACOOOO!!! (bave bave...) Mais...Une michante (encore plus que le manoir...lol) bonne femme décida un jour de dire : ÇA SUFFIT! Ce bel homme est à MOUA!! Cette michante bonne femme s'appelait J.K. Rowling... (on la grifferait...lol) Et...après s'être approprié cette merveille de la nature, elle décida de subtiliser la deuxième merveille du monde... RYRY! (non mais pour qui elle se prend!!!! Beuh!) et ensuite vint tous les personnages qui étaient rattachés à ces deux bêtes du s...(WO! Whippy! Calme toi le pompon nom d'un clavier électrocuté par ta bave!!) Alors, ce harem comprenait Hermione, Ron et le miiiiiiiichant LULU!! (Sevy et Lochkart ne sont pas inclus du tout dans cette histoire...Il sont oubliés à quelque part dans le fin fond des Highlands...beuh! lol) Maaaaais! La gentille Whippet vint un jour s'emparer d'un contexte et de 3 gentils personnages comme Gus, Carla et la Ô combien gentille Mme. Easel. Alors...après sûrement le plus long disclamer que vous ayez lu...**

**BONNE LECTURE!!!!!**

**Chapitre 16 : La fin du supplice...**

C'est avec peine et misère que Draco réussi à transporter le corps d'Hermione. La jeune fille, n'ayant pas refait signe de vie depuis sa récente agitation, ne l'aidait pas beaucoup dans sa tentative pour la conduire en lieu sûr. Le couloir, si calme fut-il, n'était pas vraiment l'endroit qui les aiderait à mieux sortir de ce foutu manoir. Harry vint aider Draco en soutenant les épaules frêles de la jeune fille. Le périple de retour allait être long et peut-être même plus difficile que l'allée, mais les trois jeunes garçons étaient prêt à tout pour pouvoir revoir, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois les rayons du soleil illuminer leur visage, maintenant indéchiffrables à travers l'énorme couche de cendre et de saletés qui les recouvraient. Il s'était écoulé près d'une demi journée depuis le départ mystérieux de Mme. Easel et Draco recherchait toujours le sens de ces paroles qui lui semblaient si sages, mais ô combien plus difficile à déchiffrer. _Nous savons de quoi elle voulait parler…Bon sang! Je ne sais pas moi… Qu'est-ce qui ramène des morts une femme telle qu'Hermione? _Pour la millionième fois, il l'avait serrée sur son cœur, espérant ainsi lui communiquer encore une fois un tant soit peu de chaleur, elle qui en était totalement dépourvue.

L'escalade de l'escalier principal s'avéra plus ardue que ce à quoi ils s'attendaient. Comment rester subtile avec un tel fardeau? Ils grimpèrent les marches rendues glissantes grâce à l'humidité qui régnait dans la cage d'escalier. Ces marches étaient situées totalement à l'autre extrémité du couloir sombre où ils avaient vécu tant d'aventures en seulement une journée et demie. En y pensant bien, Draco se mit à compter les jours où il avait vécu avec Hermione, ces jours qu'il chérissait plus que tout. Un… Une voiture sur le bord de l'autoroute…2… Hermione, avec ses boucles brunes si invitante à s'y glisser les doigts…3… Il se remémora chacun des instants, sentant revenir en lui de plus en plus fréquemment ces vagues de nostalgie. Une semaine s'était écoulée. Seulement une semaine. C'est fou ce qui peut arriver en une seule et unique semaine! Pourtant, il aurait dû se douter de ce qui se tramait. Ça se sentait dans l'air que quelque chose allait se produire, allait chambouler sa vie. Il eu une image qui s'imposa brusquement à lui, une image qu'il aurait préféré oublier, ne pas voir. Lucius, étendu au sol, mort. Des mains de Potter… S'il avait pu éviter de croiser le corps inerte de son père en se dirigeant vers l'escalier, il l'aurait fait volontiers. Comment était-il mort au juste? Il se retourna en direction du jeune Potter afin de lui poser la question, mais il se rendit alors compte que le seul interlocuteur disponible était un vieux téléphone moldu débraillé dont il ne restait que le combiné, jonchant sur une marche.

-« Potter? Weasley? Bon sang… Où êtes-vous? »

Draco scruta les murs éclairés faiblement par une torche allumée plus bas. Hermione, toujours dans ses bras, donna alors un violent coup de tête dans l'épaule du blondinet. Par réflexe, il la serra de nouveau sur son cœur, lui disant tout bas un je t'aime…avant de ressentir la douleur dans son épaule.

-« OUCH!!! Ce n'est pas parce que tu dors et que tu ne sens rien que moi, automatiquement, je suis comme toi!!! » lança Draco, sans vraiment faire attention aux deux yeux noisettes qui le fixait désormais. Distrait par son inquiétude face aux deux autres griffondors, il prit un certain temps avant de s'apercevoir de la soudaine légèreté des membres de la jeune fille. Il se retourna lentement, appréhendant l'instant qui allait suivre. Il rencontra un regard a semi fiévreux, semi conscient… avec un soupçon de lucidité. Cette dernière parcelle participa de beaucoup à l'élaboration des courts mots qui franchirent les lèvres de la jeune fille.

-« Draco? C'est toi? » eut-elle le temps de prononcer avant que ses lèvres soient capturées fiévreusement par le beau blond, pour qui une larme de joie avait malencontreusement franchit la limite de son œil. Elle déferla le long de sa joue pour aller se mêler à celles d'Hermione. La jeune fille pleurait à chaudes larmes, pleurant toute la peur qu'elle avait eu de ne jamais le revoir, toute sa haine envers Lucius, toute son inquiétude face à Mme. Easel qu'elle considérait comme une mère. Toutes ces émotions étaient contenues dans de simples larmes. Hermione embrassait Draco comme si cela devait être la dernière fois…Elle l'aimait tellement! Leur bouche communiaient parfaitement, transmettant ainsi d'une bouche à une autre toutes ces paroles qui n'ont pas besoins d'être dites. Le simple baiser suffisait à divulguer le trop plein d'émotions contenue dans de si petit corps, comparé à l'immensité des sentiments eux-mêmes… Ce baiser devenait vital. Rompre le contact briserait la magie, leur lien. Ils voulaient rester soudé pour toujours, ne plus jamais être confronté à de telles épreuves. Même s'ils ne s'embrassaient plus avec une folle passion, même si leurs lèvres ne bougeaient plus, elles restaient soudées, profitant du répit pour reprendre leur souffle. Hermione, étant étendu sur le sol, tout près de la porte qui menait à l'extérieur de la cage d'escalier, toujours les yeux fermés, savourait l'instant de silence absolue, mais elle dû se résigner à rompre le lien. Cela se fit en douceur, lentement, très lentement, à contre cœur.

Ils se serrèrent plus fort qu'il était humainement possible d'imaginer. Même si Hermione n'avait pas été consciente physiquement des preuves d'affections du jeune homme pendant son long voyage dans un monde où elle-même aurait de la difficulté à décrire, elle savait qu'il avait été là pour elle, qu'il l'aimait.

-« OH!! Draco? Harry…Ron… Où sont-ils? Ne me dit pas qu'ils… Ne me dit pas… » dit Hermione. Draco voyait de nouveau des larmes perler au coin de ces si magnifiques yeux.

-« Ne pleure pas… Je me posais la même question. Ils étaient là ils y a de cela quelques minutes, et pouf, plus de Harry et Ron! Je me demande où ils ont bien pu filer comme ça… » finit Draco plus pour lui-même.

-« Où sommes-nous? » demanda timidement Hermione, ne desserrant pas son étreinte. Elle était toujours dans un état précaire et le froid envahissait toujours ses pauvres membres.

-« Théoriquement, nous sommes tout près du Hall d'entrée. Je devais aller voir, mais… NON…Ils n'ont pas fait ça?? »

-« Quoi? Draco, parle! Tu me fais peur! »

-« Ils ont dû aller faire du repérage pour voir si la voie était libre… Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de la belle petite fiesta qui a eu lieu ici hier… En espérant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait eu recours aux services de ses fidèles, car sinon… Un mangemort soul comme une botte ou bien sur un lendemain de veille… Je crains que cela ne soit encore plus sadique que d'ordinaire. Souhaitons qu'ils soient tous souls-morts dans le salon… » répondit Draco, tout en se levant précipitamment.

Il aida Hermione à se redresser, la soutenant afin qu'elle ne s'effondre pas immédiatement. Il lui donna un bref baiser sur la tempe et il ouvrit la porte qui menait bel et bien à quelques mètres du hall.

D'un pas précipité, Draco aboutit dans le dit Hall, ne sachant pas où regarder en premier. Le salon? Il s'avança prudemment, restant derrière la porte au cas où un représentant de ces stupides de mangemorts ne soit toujours là. Il risqua un coup d'œil. Personne. Il en fut autant soulagé qu'inquiété. Personne signifiait aussi qu'Harry et Ron n'y étaient pas. Il avança jusqu'au vestibule. Cette pièce était pratiquement aussi grande que le salon et la cuisine réunis de la maison d'Hermione. Il avait aimé sa maison jadis. Ce lieu qu'il détestait tant maintenant avait été ce qu'il avait appelé si souvent « maison », sans jamais vraiment le ressentir en dedans de lui. Il aurait dû se sentir en sécurité dans ce lieu, pourtant il cherchait à le fuir au plus vite. Pénétrant dans la pièce qui menait au deux immenses portes, il senti une main s'abattre sur son épaule déjà endolorie.

Une main se plaqua sur sa bouche l'empêchant de parler. Après les quelques secondes qui s'écoulèrent, il entendit la voix qu'il s'attendait d'entendre.

-« Ne refait JAMAIS ça, Malfoy! Tu sais la frousse que tu nous as foutue? Nous sommes déjà sur les nerfs et toi, tu fais exprès de marcher à pas feutré? Non mais! » lança, d'un ton soulagé, Ron qui l'observait maintenant.

-« Tu aurais préféré que je marche comme un débile qui veut absolument se faire prendre alors? La marche des éléphants, très peu pour moi, Weasley! » répliqua ironiquement Draco, sans toute fois y ajouté le sarcasme dont il était capable. En fait, il était heureux que les deux gryffons soit toujours en vie et non en train de servir de pantin à ces abrutis de mangemorts qui ne savent même pas boire.

-« Où est Hermione? » interroga Harry. Ce dernier semblait occupé par quelque chose, distrait par un objet quelconque dans la penderie adjacente.

-« Dans la cage d'escalier. Je ne voulais pas l'amener ici, ne sachant pas où vous étiez... »

-« On te l'as dit pourtant...Tu était trop occupé à faire des minouches à ta bien-aimée...alors nous avons décider d'aller jeter un coup d'œil! »

-« Rigolez, rigolez... Je ne faisais pas de MINOUCHES! J'essayais de la réveiller! Et, vous voyez? J'ai réussi! » dit Draco lorsqu'il vit apparaître Hermione dans le cadre de porte. Il se dépêcha d'aller la soutenir, car sa démarche semblait encore un tantinet chancelante.

-« Qu'est-ce...Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, Harry? » demanda Hermione, intrigué par ce qui intéressait tellement le jeune homme.

-« Je cherche notre porte de sortie! » lança-t-il joyeusement. Il se poussa un peu du champ de vision des trois autres et leur laissa le temps d'observer sa trouvaille.

Dans la penderie, une porte camouflée dans le papier peint de haute qualité semblait ne pas avoir été ouverte depuis des lustres. Une portes faite de bois, mais qui, malgré toutes ces années, n'avait aucune marque, trace ou bien rayure. Les joies de la magie!

-« Il nous est impossible de sortir d'ici par la porte principale...Nous devrons trouver un endroit qui n'est pas sous surveillance magique. Et...si je ne m'amuse... Malfoy, tu as encore quelqu'un à aller chercher... » termina Harry, d'une voix de plus en plus faible.

Draco devint blême. Il l'avait oublié!!!!! Il n'était pas allé la rechercher!

-« Ma mère!!!!! Je l'ai complètement oublié! Je dois allé la chercher...Je ne la laisse pas ici, c'est certain! »

Draco reparti en quatrième vitesse retrouvé sa mère, le seul être qui lui ai démontré son amour en ce bas monde. Il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre, ne portant même pas attention à éviter sa course des plus bruyantes.

Il arriva en face de la porte où il l'avait laissé. Un endroit qu'il avait jugé sûr. Il entrouvrit la porte et y aperçu la masse de couverture. Sa mère y était toujours.

-« Maman? Tu es là? » dit-il timidement. La masse de tissu qui devait recouvrir sa mère bougea lentement. Pourtant, ce qu'il vit apparaître ne fut pas sa mère, mais bien un des elfes de maison qui travaillait quelques jours plus tôt aux cuisines.

-« Mr. Draco Mal...Mal...Mal...Malfoy ne devait pas revenir. Il y a du danger pour Mr. Draco. Twiny s'est bien occupé de Mme. Narcissa, mais Twiny n'a pas été capable de faire mieux. Twiny demande pardon à Mr. Draco. Pardonnez-moi! Twiny se punira d'elle-même, monsieur. Twiny aimait bi...bi...bi...bien Mme. Narcissa. »

Draco, n'en pouvant plus d'entendre l'elfe parler, se précipita sur le corps de sa mère. Il le savait pourtant. Sa mère avait attrapé quelque chose lors de son séjour dans le cachot. Elle avait tellement toussé! Il l'avait réconforté des heures et des heures, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Même s'il avait eu sa baguette, seule une personne comme Mme. Pomfresh aurait été capable de soigner son mal étrange. Il s'en voulait tout de même. Tout ça est arrivé par sa faute! S'il n'avait pas fuit au lieu d'affronter son ignoble de père, sa mère n'aurait pas croupie des jours dans ce foutu cachot. Ils se seraient enfuis bien avant, essayant de semer celui que personne n'oserait fuir. Ils se seraient alliés à la cause de Dumbledor. Oui, c'est ce qu'il aurait fait.

Il serra le corps inerte de sa mère dans ses bras qui regorgeait encore d'une mince chaleur.

-« Maman...Je regrette de ne pas te l'avoir dit plutôt...Je t'aime maman... Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne excepté aux deux femmes de ma vie. Je t'aimerai toujours maman, quoi qu'il advienne. » Il reposa lentement le corps sur la paillasse et fit le geste de fermer les yeux de la femme même si ceux-ci l'étaient déjà. Désormais orphelin, Draco était libre. Il se releva sans gestes brusques. Il se retourna en direction de l'elfe qui s'apprêtait à se refermer la porte sur les doigts en signe de punition.

-« Non mais arrête!!!!! Twiny, arrête ça tout de suite! »

Draco retint de justesse la porte qui allait s'abattre sur les pauvres doigts fragiles de l'elfe.

-« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Twiny. Je crois que cela était écrit qu'elle devait mourir. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Même ta magie n'aurait eu aucune répercutions. Je vais te demander une faveur. Je veux qu'elle ait un enterrement descend. Ma mère ne doit pas croupir ici, compris? Arrange-toi pour qu'elle soit préparée dignement et qu'elle soit enterrée non dans le jardin du manoir, mais bien là où ses ancêtres le sont. Elle ne mérite pas de vivre sa mort au côté de ce manoir qui lui a servit de prison. Alors, va, elfe! Et que tout soit fait! Envoie-moi un hibou lorsque tout sera accompli! Et reste discrète... » termina Draco.

Tout au long des instructions, l'elfe avait hoché de la tête. Oui, elle avait compris!

-« Les désirs de Mr. Draco se...se...se...se...seront respectés! » dit-elle avant de disparaître par l'embrasure de la porte. Il se retourna une dernière fois, regardant le visage devenu soudainement paisible de sa mère. Elle lui avait souhaité du bonheur avant qu'il ne parte à la recherche d'Hermione. C'est à ce moment qu'il aurait dû la serrer dans ses bras convenablement, lui dire qu'il avait été privilégié d'avoir une mère comme elle. Il était maintenant trop tard. Il sortie de la pièce, refermant derrière lui la porte afin que personne ne vienne briser le silence de cet endroit.

Lorsque Harry, Ron et Hermione virent Draco descendre lentement des escaliers, ils surent. Il affichait une mine tellement triste, lasse et déconfite que même le plus aveugle de tous aurait pu le sentir à des kilomètres. Lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur des autres, il y eu un instant de silence. Personne ne parlait, de peur de briser quelque chose en Malfoy. Le barrage qui retenait ses larmes semblait plus que mince, mais il tenait bon.

-« Sortons d'ici. Ne restons pas plus longtemps. » fut tout ce qui sorti de la bouche de Draco. Les trois autres acquiescèrent et, affichant un air où se mélangeait le bonheur de sortir de cet endroit et la tristesse infinie suite à cette perte, les quatre compagnons empruntèrent la porte située dans la penderie.

Le premier rayon de soleil qui toucha leur visage fut comme une récompense durement gagnée. La porte débouchait alors sur l'arrière du manoir. D'après les renseignements de Draco, la place où se situaient les balais était on ne peut plus mieux choisie. Aucune surveillance n'était faite de ce côté du manoir, car il donnait sur un terrain vague et à découvert. La venue de l'ennemi sur ce côté était totalement impossible. Ils se dépêchèrent de parvenir aux balais. Harry prit la cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait toujours sur lui. Le soleil était déjà à son zénith. Ils devaient faire vite. Peu importait si Voldemort était toujours présent sur les lieux, mais l'important était juste de pouvoir quitter cet endroit immonde en un seul morceau. Ils se recouvrirent tous de la cape. Un mangemort quelque peu observateur, s'il avait eu à passer par là, aurait été drôlement surpris de constater la présence de 8 pieds marchant sans propriétaire. La cape ne recouvrait pas jusqu'au sol, d'où l'étrangeté de la situation.

Après avoir contourné mainte et mainte statues et monuments, ils finirent par retrouver l'endroit précis où ils avaient laissé leurs moyens de transport. Ils firent le compte des baguettes. Une...et deux. Draco avait toujours celle d'Hermione et Harry possédait toujours la sienne.

Hermione, quant à elle, était beaucoup mieux. L'air frais lui avait aidé à retrouver ses esprits. Pourtant, elle redevint blême lorsqu'elle vit réapparaître les fameux balais.

-« Il faut vraiment remonter sur ces machins? Vous savez, moi et les balais...Nous ne sommes pas beaucoup amis... » dit-elle prudemment.

-« Ne t'en fait pas Hermy. Draco va se faire un plaisir de t'accueillir derrière lui, n'est-ce pas Malfoy? » dit Harry, se souvenant que trop bien des belles marques de griffures qui lui marquaient encore les côtes.

-« Avec plaisir, ma belle. Allez, monte. On n'a pas de temps à perdre. Il faut filer. » dit Draco regardant autour de lui. C'était trop calme tout comme ça l'est avant une tempête. Valait mieux partir avant que tout ne se déclanche. Revivre la même chose que ces deux jours derniers, non merci! Et il croyait viser juste en disant cela. Personne n'aurait pu le contredire.

Ils décollèrent finalement, à une vitesse époustouflante.

-« HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! DRACOOOOO!!! Vas moins vite bordel!!!!! »

-« Désolé, Hermy. Mais je n'ai pas le choix... »

-« Oh que si tu as le choix! Ralentis ou bien c'est moi qui vais te ralentir mon bonhomme!!!! »

Draco ralentit contre son gré. Il voyait bien qu'Hermione n'avait pas développé sa passion envers le vol en balais. Il fit attention le plus possible afin de ne pas commettre de fausses manœuvres ou bien de coups brusques. Si bien que la jeune fille finit par se détendre à l'arrière. La formation des quatre jeunes avançait lentement mais sûrement. Ils étaient hors de ce manoir maudit. La mission avait été accomplie. Draco était vivant et Lucius avait périt.

Un sourire béat vint s'afficher sur les lèvres des quatre jeunes adolescents. Il restait encore un mois entier avant le retour à Poudlard. Harry et Ron s'était fait, en quelques sortes, un nouvel ami en la personne de Draco. Hermione avait retrouvé son amour et Draco ne pouvait demander mieux. Il avait des amis sur qui il pouvait compter et la femme de sa vie qui lui enserrait la taille doucement, en toute confiance. La vie allait désormais être belle. Pas de tout repos, mais belle tout de même. Il eut soudainement le visage de sa mère qui vint s'imprimer dans sa vision. Il perdit de nouveau son impression de joie. Il prit la main d'Hermione et la serra fort. Il avait besoin d'elle en ce moment. Plus que jamais.

Il était près de 21h lorsque la troupe finit par atterrir dans la cour des Granger. La mauvaise température soudaine les ayant surpris, ils avaient dû faire un arrêt près d'un abris bus d'une ville inconnue. À l'aide d'un sort, ils avaient cachés les balais et avaient fait apparaître des vêtements décents à se mettre au cas où une horde de femme en délire ne veuille soudainement s'emparer du jeune blondinet toujours torse nu.

Franchement, WHIPPY! Nous savons tous que c'est de toi que tu parles ici... On repassera pour la subtilité!!!! n/a: PAS VRAI!!! (mais quand même...peut-être que siiii...lol)

Il faisait nuit. Seules les lumières extérieurs de la maison des Granger éclairaient le pas de la porte. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus avancer. Ils étaient sains et saufs.

Soudain, les lumières qui étaient toujours éteintes s'allumèrent. Ils entendirent un vacarme surprenant provenant des escaliers de l'intérieur. La porte s'ouvrit avec un grand fracas. Mr. et Mme. Granger étaient là, avec des cernes leur touchant presque les genoux tellement ils étaient foncés. Un sourire de joie presque hystérique vint s'apposer sur le visage des deux adultes. Carla Granger s'empara de sa fille et la serra contre elle avec une telle force mais aussi une telle douceur.

-« Ma fille à moi, ma grande fille...Tu es revenue...tu n'as rien... tu sais que je t'aime, tu le sais? »

-« Oui maman...Tu le sais que je t'aime aussi? Tu le sais? »

Cette aventure avait fait comprendre à Draco et à Hermione l'importance de leurs parents dans leur vie. Hermione avait la chance d'avoir un père aimant, mais tout de même... C'était comme comparer des pommes et des oranges. Ils avaient un parcours différent, mais tellement compatible.

Après avoir raconté en gros et en large leur périple, ils finirent par pénétrer parce qu'ils allaient tous appelé ce soir là, leur maison.

Ils soupèrent dans un état de soulagement total. Plusieurs questions avaient été posées à table. Et plusieurs d'entre elles n'avaient pas trouvé de réponses. Ils finirent de souper et allèrent s'installer dans le salon. La soirée fut douce et calme. Les bruits de feuilles qui voletaient grâce au vent à l'extérieur donnaient un air magique à cette rencontre. Les parents d'Hermione prirent rapidement congé, mais donnèrent chacun leur tour un baiser sur le front de leur fille et serrèrent la main des trois autres jeunes hommes présents. Ils étaient reconnaissant que leur seule et unique fille soit de retour. Ils avaient déjà perdus un fils, ils ne voulaient pas perdre la seule enfant qu'il leur restait. Ils montèrent lentement, sachant qu'ils allaient passé une merveilleuse nuit, pouvant maintenant dormir sur leurs deux oreilles.

Les quatre adolescents restèrent assis sur les divans pendant quelques minutes. Hermione était blottie tout contre Draco et Harry et Ron étaient assis tout près de l'âtre du feu. Il était temps qu'ils repartent chez eux. Mme. Weasley, si elle n'avait pas lancé le compté au complet à leur recherche, ne devrait certainement pas tarder à le faire. Dans un silence presque complet, ils étaient maintenant debout, se regardant à tour de rôle. Les mots étaient maintenant insuffisants pour exprimer leurs émotions. Hermione fut la seule à s'exprimer.

-« Merci... J'ai la chance d'avoir les meilleurs amis du monde... » dit-elle avant de leur donner chacun un baiser sur la joue. Elle les serra contre elle, ne pouvant être plus reconnaissante. Ron tendit la poudre de cheminette vers Harry qui s'en prit une poignée. Ils étaient prêts. Chargés de leurs balais et de la cape, ils pénétrèrent dans la cheminé dont le feu était désormais éteint.

-« Bon alors... Bonne fin de soirée. Tu nous envois un hibou 'Mione? » questionna Ron.

-« Bien sûr, Ron. Dès demain. Je n'y manquerai pas... » répondit la jeune fille.

-« Le Terrier! » crièrent les deux gryffondors afin de retourner à la rencontre de ce qui était désormais le plus dangereux pour leur survie...Mme. Weasley.

-« Tout est fini... Tu as réussis, ma belle... Nous sommes là, ensemble. Je t'aime » dit Draco dans le cou d'Hermione. Elle eu un léger frisson au contact des lèvres du jeune homme contre sa peau. Ces deux derniers jours avaient été tellement difficiles...Tout ce qu'elle désirait était de pouvoir s'abandonner dans ses bras. Elle se retourna vers cet homme qui la fixait désormais. Leur regard se mêlèrent et ne purent se détacher. Hermione s'approcha soudainement et ne pu réprimer son envie d'arracher un baiser aux lèvres tellement pleine du jeune homme. D'un coup de baguette, Draco ralluma le feu et se laissa faire totalement. Il embrassa Hermione, en redemandant toujours plus. La jeune fille étendit ses bras autour de la nuque du jeune homme, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux frais lavés. Il sentait drôlement bon et Hermione ne pu résister à aller prendre une grande respiration dans le cou de Draco, ce qui le fit rire. Il était un tantinet chatouilleux. Elle posa un baiser dans ce cou si chaud et revint plonger son regard de couleur noisette dans celui couleur bleu glacier... Jamais un glacier n'avait paru aussi chaud. Draco, ne résistant plus, la pris, la leva et la mena jusque sur le divan. Il la déposa tout doucement, l'embrassant doucement. La joie était de nouveau de retour. L'espace de ces instants, Draco oubliait sa mère, son père, sa vie antérieure. Il était devenue un autre lui-même. Il était Draco Malfoy, l'homme amoureux et attentif, l'homme convaincu qu'un avenir lui faisait maintenant face. Un avenir possible, et du bon côté.

---------------------------------

**Tadada...tadada...TADADA!!!!! Voi-LÀ! La fin du chapitre 16!!!! Mais, je n'ai qu'un mot à vous dire...ce n'est pas encore la FIN-FIN!!! J'ai le goût de continuer avec un épilogue...où la scène R tant attendu ferait enfin SURFACE!!! Je suis réellement désolé...Mais où vouliez-vous que je plante une scène R dans le contexte??? Très difficile...alors je l'ai mise à la fin... Et je vous laisse sur votre FAIM! MOUAHAHAHAHA!!!! (Vilain truc d'auteur! Lol) Alors...en espérant e pas trop avoir contrarié votre âme de lecteur... Je sais que ça fait longtemps que vous attendiez ce chapitre... et je m'en excuseeeeee!!! Pitiez? Si vous plé??? (avec l'accent espagnole...c'est bien non? Lol) Bon alors...Bisous à tous! Je vous aime bande de...lecteurs que jadore! MDR!**

RAAAH!!!! Je suis en $&?&??&!!! J'ai perdu toute ma correction!!! Pour une fois que je prenais le temps de relire et de corriger mes fautes...J'ai tout perdu!!! BOU WOU HOU! Désolé à ceux que cela bloque dans leur élan, mais je ne me retape pas 10 pages certains! (il est 11h pm tout de meme...DODO!)

**Whippy!**


End file.
